Of Silk and Shadows
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Diego becomes dangerously ill after visiting Victoria in the middle of a thunderstorm. Miserable that she doesn't know who he is, he wouldn't mind her finding out. And when she does, what next? Complications and consequences.
1. Does Tomorrow Ever Come?

Does Tomorrow Ever Come?

The lightning flashed, thunder boomed across the landscape. The darkness of the night took on a terror for all those trapped outside at the mercy of the elements. Soldiers at their posts, battle hardened for many years, shivered in their boots, and not because of the sudden chill the downpour of icy rain had brought with it. Childhood terrors of ghouls and goblins, and things that go bump in the night filled their heads and hearts. Spain with all its luxuries was so far away.

The Alcade looked up from his paperwork on his desk in his office, and gazed into the fire in the hearth. The chill did not enter into his rooms, or his heart. A storm was a storm, and the fears of the common soldier no longer had any place in his soul. Other obsessions overrode those things. He wondered silently if Zorro was out in the horrendous weather, and smirked. He was welcome to it, the Alcade and his men would not be venturing out into the wild winds.

Zorro was indeed braving the elements. Victoria was worrying about him, poor Diego had had his fill of her wonderings and sighings. Diego had had as much as he could take of the moping of Zorro's beloved, sometimes wishing that he was another man who could challenge the fairy tale character to a duel and actually wipe him away. He knew that Victoria deserved better treatment than what she was receiving, but the alternative was just too confusing to even begin to think through. For all his strategizing, it seemed like the only thing he couldn't think his way out of, was a maze of his own making.

He was drenched through when he finally swung himself with a catlike grace from the back of Tornado, and released him to wander. He stuck to the shadows as he sought some sort of shelter at the back of Tavern Victoria. His mind wandered to the Alcade, who was no doubt in his office across the street, and was mindful of the closeness of his enemy. Zorro had seen nothing of the soldiers of the pueblo, and smiled to himself. Their laziness made him lazy in turn, but he was grateful of it tonight.

He eased the back door of the Tavern open slowly, and silently. Victoria was washing dishes, as she sometimes did at this time of night. He was not so clever – she washed dishes at this time of night, in the hopes of being interrupted by her silken black outfitted friend. A way of passing the time while she waited, and something done was better than undone, especially if her hopes were dashed. She was humming a little cheerful tune, that Zorro thought familiar but couldn't identify and he paused to listen to the pretty sound.

His body shuddered and he sneezed. The sudden noise made himself jump and Victoria whirled around to face him. She had automatically seized a long carving knife, her face fearful and her body tense.

Zorro's body reacted to the felt threat and retreated carefully. His eyes took in the fear on his beloved's face, as well as the sharpness of the knife in her hand. It gleamed in the candle light; it was very sharp. He paused, and watched her as her whole body relaxed, and she placed the knife down with a nervous laugh.

His arms were around her, almost faster than she could imagine. His sleeves were cold and wet, and she laughed, wriggling free to guide him towards the fireplace.

"Has my poor fox caught his death of cold out there?"

"I hope not, my love."

"I should like to get you into dry clothes before the chill sets in…."

"That is unfortunately not an option for me, right at this moment." His eyes danced. "I could permit the removal of my shirt, but decency restricts much else. Even that is more than a gentleman would be comfortable with."

"I will fetch a warm blanket, and then I will get some stew," Victoria responded with a deepening blush. She was embarrassed, and Zorro found that sweet. It reflected her innocent demeanour, something that was always attractive. Most ladies of quality, in his opinion, had minds that weren't always sweet. Victoria was in many ways still a child; in many other ways, very much a woman.

He struggled out of the saturated silk blouse, and cape. Sweeping off the black hat, he sat lightly on a chair close to the fire, and warmed his hands. The shivering travelled from his shoulders to his toes, and slowly calmed as he warmed up. He was unaware of the picture that he presented. His muscular shoulders and chiselled torso at rest revealed his calm and confident natural strength, and Victoria held out the blanket with a nervous blush, turning her eyes away.

He wrapped it around his upper body and the warmth was complete. She handed him a bowl of steaming stew, and a spoon. He took a deep breath in. It smelled of tomatoes and beans, and well cooked chicken. It was wonderful. This was how it was meant to be - the warm fire, the lovely woman whom he loved, warm food. A deep need in his life was met in that exact instant, regardless of all the dangers of his life. The soldiers and the Alcade meant nothing at all, not against the feeling of completeness being with Victoria satisfied in him.

He realised he was amazingly hungry, and the stew was soon gobbled down. Victoria smiled at his empty bowl, and offered to refill it. He refused, since it was already his second helping for the night.

"Have you eaten dinner at your home?"

Zorro looked at her questioningly. It was after nine, and he had eaten very early. At the tavern, with Victoria watching on. With his father and the boy that was fast becoming as close as a son. He wondered if Diego and Zorro had the same manners when it came to food. He had been starving. Riding through storms was always invigorating and daring, and brought out his appetite. Diego appreciated Victoria's food more than most, but part of the masquerade was apathy with most things. A studied apathy that fooled almost everyone.

"I've eaten tonight, yes. The cold out there, well," Zorro said slowly. He brought the bowl to where it could be washed and placed it down. He was aware of the tired woman's beauty. Sweat and dust and flour could not hide what she was, a beautiful lady worthy of his love and his home and his family. A lady he very much wanted in his arms, in his life, in his bed….

He shook himself. The idea of taking clothes off had gotten to him.

"Aren't you going to kiss me tonight?"

"I don't think that would be wise," he began, eying his cape and blouse drying near the fireplace. A few more minutes and they would be dry. Then he could hold her, he would feel more in control of his body and his feelings of desire.

She had moved closer, slowly and cautiously. Zorro grabbed for a towel and started to dry the dishes in front of him. She paused and watched him fumble with the task, realising she was making her hero very nervous indeed.

"Ever the hero, now you take on my chores… Have you had much experience as a kitchen hand?"

"Quite a bit," he said, nodding at the floor. A dish fell through shivering fingers and shattered on the tiled floor. He jumped and his eyes flew to the curtain separating the kitchen from the tavern itself. She gasped with a little fear. There were still customers drinking and eating in the tavern, and Maria was still serving as they spoke. They felt the danger, and it chilled them both.

"Put the dishes down and step away from the towel," she said softly. Her eyes were twinkling but her heart was thudding with dread. She didn't think there were any soldiers still in the tavern but the reward increased every week. "You are a very bad kitchen helper. Butter fingers," she breathed.

She had closed the distance between them again, and his hand was on his blouse and cape. He shrugged into the now steamy outfit, and sighed. She wanted him almost as much as he wanted her, with a confused innocence. The desire that coursed through him was barely controllable, but under her influence, they would both be doomed.

He swung her into his arms, and held her. "All my promises, I mean every word. In time, we will be together always. When there is peace in Los Angeles, I will never let you go. I will give you so much, I will give you everything you desire."

"You talk as if that were so easy. Desires…."

She was pouting, he could feel it in her words. "All I desire is you."

"Zorro." He said the name almost with venom. She would never even care about Diego and his desires. She would never look at Diego and see Zorro's eyes. His shoulders stiffened despite his best intentions.

"You know you are being annoying again. I tell you over and over again that I love you. The man behind the mask, and you never believe me. I want you, you want me. We are engaged, but you are still a mystery, a deliberate mystery…"

"You love me. But you don't know me. If you saw me without my mask, you would not love me….You don't love me. " Zorro's whisper was full of pain. He glanced out the window, turning his face away. "We see each other without the mask every single day, and I can't stay away, but you don't know me, you don't love me…"

Victoria reached out a hand to his shoulder. "You can't stay away?"

"I would die if I did. You are the air I breathe, the food I eat…." He paused. "Here I go again, the heartsick swain. The hour is late, I am tired. Everything is harder to bear when one is tired." He held the little hand in his gloved one, and raised the back of the hand to his lips. His eyes held hers for a moment, the intensity of his blue eyes burning through her whole body. How could she forget such eyes? She really must pay more attention to the people around her.

"Until tomorrow, my love," he sighed, releasing her hand.

Tomorrow she would listen to Diego until he got too boring to accommodate, and she would turn away again. Tomorrow his father would berate his laziness and his reluctance to find a bride. Tomorrow his de la Vega pride would chafe and burn and his temper would rise. Tomorrow the world would be upside down again.

She sighed, watching him smile, and bow, and back slowly out the door. She heard the soft whistle to the stallion, and the galloping hooves as her hero sped out of the pueblo. Tomorrow. But tomorrow never came. That's the saying, she thought to herself. Tomorrow he would be hers, but then tomorrow never came.


	2. Those that make their own beds

Those that Make their Own Beds, Must Lie in Them

Diego woke slowly to sunlight streaming through his large windows. The busyness of the hacienda was filtering through the door. The pillows were soft and comfortable, and he sat up against them for a moment. He wasn't sure how much sleep he had actually managed to have, what with the pacing up and down and wild thoughts running through his head.

Felipe opened the door and smiled at him. He brought in some strong coffee and a roll. The smell of the coffee did things to Diego's stomach, and all thoughts of food disappeared. He took the coffee and refused the bread, sipping the scalding liquid with a mixture of distaste on his face.

Felipe noticed and signed a question.

"No Felipe, I'm alright. Just too tired to eat, I suppose. How is my Father this morning?"

Felipe signed, and turned his face into an exaggerated frown. His impression of his father sulking, and pacing was very accurate and Diego let out a short laugh, despite himself.

"We need to be kind to him, I am a disappointment in many ways, I have done that on purpose. I made my bed, now it is time to lie in it. My father may never see the real me. He can't, it is definitely too dangerous," Diego said, sobering up quickly. He brought his attention back to the strong coffee, inhaling the aroma gratefully and slowly drinking.

His father was a proud man, but also a good man, a great man. A man who deserved a son to follow in his footsteps. Zorro was the son he never had, Diego was the walking opposite, in a very purposeful way, and sometimes Diego felt like his own heart was breaking, as well as his father's. He knew his father's personal history both with the sword and with horses, and part of him revelled in the same things. While he revelled in the action life of Zorro, caution also ruled his heart and mind. Fear controlled him far more than he ever wanted to admit.

When his father, in frustration, often turned to his son and screamed "coward" in his face, Diego felt the sting of truth in the word. He tried to tell himself that if his father knew the truth it would be different, but part of his heart knew better. Zorro was more a coward than Diego, in the fact that he would never remove the mask. He had tried a few times, fear had stopped him. Trembling fingers fumbling with knots had caused Victoria to insist that the mask was not a matter to worry about. She was worried to lose Zorro and his help in fighting injustice. She wanted him to be happy and not fearful. The hero becoming flesh and blood instead of silk and shadows. She tried so hard not to hurt either of the men he was.

Diego thought of the newspaper he had recently started. It was a growing obsession with him, a way to provoke change without the need of a sword. A weapon more effective than any sword. Diego could now demand change, defend the helpless and attack injustice without even the chance of bloodshed. Words were much better than physical violence. A legacy of strength, of intelligence, and of action. Much more Diego's style, and becoming more and more satisfying. One day he could see Zorro disappearing forever, maybe in his imagination, maybe in his dreams.

He'd already caused the Alcade to react once or twice, by throwing him into the local jail and threatening him with whatever he could think of at the time. The fear the Alcade had for Zorro nowadays kept him more honest, and less likely to execute innocents, so there was no risk of anything serious happening to Diego. Though he wondered, if the worst came to the worst, would he manage to convince the Alcade Zorro was still at large, even if he himself was in the jail. That would be a challenge worthy of his skilful mind, one day he would draft the idea so that in a emergency the plan would gel properly.

Recent nightmares chilled him. The ultimate unveiling of Zorro at the hangman's noose….the memory of the dream made him shiver. A sense of cold dread stole over his body, and he shook.

Felipe stared at his hero with confusion. Diego had gone pale, and he was visibly shivering. He took the coffee from Diego's hands and placed it on the night stand.

"What?" Felipe placed a hand on Diego's forehead and recoiled as if in shock. His friend was burning up. "Hey, cut that out, young man."

Felipe signed.

"I am not sick. I don't really get sick. Come on."

The young man signed again.

"No, no you don't…."

Felipe raced out the door, determined to find Don Alejandro and fetch the doctor. Diego swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was still in his black trousers from the night before, but his shirt was off. He took a white blouse out of the wardrobe and hastily fastened it.

His father was at his door before the fastenings were done.

"You know Diego, Felipe really is very confusing. Slow down, young man. I can't read those signs when you rush," Alejandro said, slightly annoyed, but trying to be patient.

Alejandro concentrated on Felipe's frantic signings for a moment, and then focused his attention on Diego. Confusion was still in his eyes, but it all had something to do with his son.

"I am not ill, Felipe is over reacting, Father," Diego began, and then realised he should have kept his mouth shut.

"You do look pale, come to think about it. Your eyes look feverish. Let me feel your forehead," Alejandro said, placing his hand on his forehead. His father's eyes met his for a moment, and widened with fatherly concern and fear. "Get the doctor, Felipe. As quick as you can."

"Now father…"

"Don't you, now father, me. Diego, you are not the strongest man in the pueblo, as you well know. That is a fever running through you as we speak, and you are my only son. I do not want to lose you, Diego. Whatever your faults, you are my son," Alejandro chided. His eyes betrayed more concern that he was prepared to admit. His love for his son was overwhelming at times, surely Diego knew that.

Diego sighed. If he gave in to the demands to look after himself, the pueblo would be undefended. And no visit to the Tavern Victoria, as his heart yearned to do. The shivering had increased, and now he felt flushed, and he knew his father was right. The drenching rain had given him a chill. Not surprising as he had gone back home through the storm. No chance of a hot bath, since all the fuss that would have been made, dragging the servants out of bed. The fire in his room had been a small one as well.

"In that bed, Diego de la Vega. Right now," Alejandro commanded. Diego wanted to complain, to argue that Zorro was needed.

"My paper…" Diego had to try. He was a de la Vega, after all. The whole family had a stubborn streak.

"You can play with your toys tomorrow, Diego," his father replied, rising to the challenge in Diego's voice. He saw the sudden stiffening of his son's body, and watched it relax slowly, as if Diego forced the emotional pain away from him. He wondered for a moment, realising that he had hurt his son. How many times had Diego reacted in that fashion? It was a smooth transition from anger to calm, so smooth it was barely noticeable, but the sick young man had been just a little slower than usual. It was good that it had been driven home, angry men become active. Maybe he would see that anger rise to the top, and his son would actually become a man of action.

"My paper is very important to this town. It makes the pueblo much more civilised. Spain has many newspapers." To Alejandro's surprise, Diego was actually defending his endeavours. Feverish, Alejandro mused. He must take care of his son. Fevers could be very dangerous.

"Yes, yes, my boy. I will make sure you get your writing impliments if the doctor does not see it as a problem. I am sure you will have many visitors and gossip does fly around in this town," Alejandro said, soothingly, as he laid a hand on Diego's shoulder and guided him back to bed. Diego was suddenly grateful for the warm covers as the chill replaced the flush, and he started to shiver once more.

"Not gossip….need to make sure the facts…."

"Yes, yes, of course. Very understandable, facts are facts. Wouldn't do to lie and sully reputations…of course, Diego."

Alejandro looked down at the shivering man. Stubborness was a trait of the de la Vegas and he was amused to see it on Diego's face, even if he was becoming increasingly delirious. The older man shook himself out of his thoughts. I will need to bring down that fever, he thought. Must make him more comfortable, and bring out those papers. Maybe he would like some of his books.

The doctor was at the de la Vega hacienda within the hour. Diego seemed to have many minor complaints, but very rarely was Felipe in a panicked state when he was sent for him. He'd had to deal with a breathless boy who was too distressed to communicate on any level when he had first arrived, so had to treat Felipe for mild shock with hot tea and patience.

His patient was sleeping fitfully, and Alejandro had managed to slow the fever with tepid water on a cloth to the head. He sent Alejandro out of the room, so he could concentrate on what was wrong with the young man.

Loosening the fastenings of the white blouse, he felt and listened to the man's heartbeat. Still strong, but very fast. His skin was clammy and his forehead was still very warm. Still too warm for his liking.

After checking over all the important symptoms, he found himself looking down at the young man's chest. There were many scars on the torso, he noticed. He'd had a very active boyhood, he remembered, trying to rationalise them away. One of the scars stood out to him, definitely that was a gun shot injury.

To his knowledge, Diego had never been shot at while a child, although the fact would not have surprised him back then. He didn't remember seeing the scar in the past, and definitely not an old scar. He eased the shirt completely off his patient, and stared at marks on shoulders and arms, marks signifying gashes and slashes and a few other confusing scars as well. He hadn't realised studying all day was that dangerous.

Diego had woken and was staring at him with piercing blue eyes.

"How do you feel, Diego?"

"Sick, but help me out of bed," Diego begged. His voice was weak, and the fever still lingered enough for the doctor to realise he was delirious.

"Right now, I'd like you to rest, Diego," he soothed.

"You don't understand, no one understands. Victoria….she needs me….you don't know, you don't understand," Diego insisted. The doctor gently encouraged him to lie down, as he was stubborn enough and strong enough to have raised himself into a seating position.

"I understand. I didn't, but I understand now. But you will only get worse if you get out of bed, if your fever had gone down enough you would know that yourself. What good is a dead Zorro, my friend?"

At "Zorro", Diego's face fell. He turned his face away and lay on his side.

"Are you comfortable, Diego?"

"I need to know Victoria is safe, there is no one to protect her right now."

"If you keep trying to get up, I will tell her to insist on good behaviour," the doctor said, thoughtfully. "She is a good nurse, you do know that? She won't put up with any nonsense." The doctor sat for a moment on Diego's bed, feeling his pulse, and watching his patient drift back into an uneasy sleep.

He wondered if Victoria knew what was going on, and who her hero really was. He wondered if it was wise for her to nurse him in this state if she didn't know. If the fever got any worse, any mumblings might give Zorro's secret away, and her reaction might be unpredictable. The Escalante family were almost as bad as the de la Vegas for stubborn refusals to see reason, or even things that were right in front of them.


	3. Of Beauty and Books

Of Beauty and Books

Victoria bustled into Diego's room with her basket of good things. She stood and looked at the sleeping man, restless even in sleep, as he tossed and turned. The fever was rising again. She sighed, and murmured soft soothing sounds, as she picked up the cloth from the tepid water and sponged his head.

"I'm glad you are here, I have many patients that I need to see," the doctor said, from where he was standing near the door. He watched her as she continued to murmur and sponge as she turned to look at him.

"It is a serious fever, very serious. Diego is remarkably strong, but it is eating away at his strength. I didn't want to leave without someone as capable as you to take over," the doctor answered the unspoken question.

"If he gets delirious, which he probably will, try not to get upset with him. He has been calling out to you already, so he may increase that when he realises you are here." The doctor thought about telling her the secret.

Diego was Zorro. It made perfect sense, in hindsight. A child hardly ever grew into the opposite of himself. Life's lessons were not so quickly learned. It probably would become very obvious to everyone close and helping him, and if not, then it was Diego's place to tell. He would keep the oath of patient confidentiality that he swore when he became a doctor, and he would encourage Zorro to turn to him if ever the need arose.

The doctor left the house. Victoria sighed and gazed at her friend. His profile at rest was very handsome, but she didn't dwell on his looks. Her gaze was that of a devoted sister, worrying for a dear older brother. She began to sponge his forehead again, with gentle stroking with the damp cloth, her voice murmuring calming sounds. After a while, he sighed in his sleep, and became calmer. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued the sponging until she was sure that the fever had lifted.

Sitting down next to the bed, she found herself staring at the thin, perfectly groomed moustache. It had Diego's elegance, proclaiming the man's own personality and demeanour. Effortless grace, poised elegance. Nothing wild or free or even mildly exciting, and certainly not wildly unnerving.

Wildly unnerving was Zorro's effect on her mind and heart and soul. Mildly exciting was even the mention of his name. Wild was the feeling of being with him and riding that stallion with him. Quite the opposite of Diego, and something in her paused.

She wasn't sure why her heart had skipped a beat in thought; whatever had caused it had passed. Her feelings for both men were totally different, as different as they were. The moustache had started the thoughts, the memories of both men. She smiled and swept it from her mind. Many men had fine moustaches; it was a very Spanish fashion.

"Victoria…" Diego's voice murmured in sleep. She felt his forehead again. The fever was rising again, slowly. She waited to see if he was waking up, waiting to reassure him that he would soon be well, to calm him.

"It's alright, Diego. I am here, right here next to you," she breathed. He frowned and stirred, shifting his body to his right side, where he settled into a more peaceful sleep. She went around to feel his head, and was relieved to feel the heat had lessened.

She took out the mending that she had brought with her, and started to work with needle and thread. She hummed a little tune as she relaxed into her work, and her needlework was amazingly fine and neat. She took a great deal of pleasure in her work.

After about half an hour, she looked up and saw Diego's deep blue eyes watching her sleepily. She smoothed back some hair that had become untidy, and checked the forehead as a matter of course.

"Much better," she breathed, not realising how much she had held her breath up until then. "You are a worry…"

He watched her, as she started to fuss with water to drink. His mouth was dry and he felt overly warm. The woman he loved was here, in his bedroom – why? Victoria helped him sit up a little, and she fed him small sips of water. Diego struggled to think whether he was in black or caballero costume, and realised with a little embarrassment that he was in a night shirt.

Gathering the blankets around him hurriedly, he made Victoria laugh. A confused frown made her stifle her laughter. Diego blushed a little. A night shirt? It was truly embarrassing.

"Don Diego is a modest man," she teased. "You look like a frightened school girl. I'm not a villain from one of your adventure books." She plumped up several pillows and cushions to help prop her friend up as she watched him struggle to sit up.

Her thoughts went back to the night before. Her hero was so different, so at ease with his body. There had been token modesty, and he hadn't let her get too close, but when the shirt had come off there hadn't been a wild panicked look on her hero's face, no seeking wildly for coverings.

Diego was clear headed enough to wonder about whether she had seen his naked chest and torso. It wasn't as if it was that embarrassing, but it would have been revealing enough to put questions in her mind. Especially if she had taken any notice of the scars and markings on his bare skin. His skin should be pale, his torso should not be toned and muscular, and a scholar would never have multiple scars from moderate to serious injury all over their body.

He vaguely remembered talking to someone who seemed to be very aware of what the scars did signify. He hoped it wasn't his father. If it had been the doctor, he was quite certain his secret was safe. He was much too tired to negotiate with an angry or upset father or a disappointed senorita. He was very tired, and he sank against the pillows.

"Just a surprise to have a beautiful woman in my rooms," he murmured, thinking he needed to respond to the teasing. He grinned a little, and glanced around the room. He hadn't really meant to say that exactly, but the truth was wonderful, in small doses.

"Are you hungry?" She had smiled, but ignored his statement as a matter of habit.

"Tired, still so tired…" Diego said, yawning. He covered his gaping mouth with a soft white hand. The graceful move made Victoria remember the black gloves on Zorro. She wondered what Zorro's hands looked like. Her stare grew a little too obvious for even Diego's comfort, and he sank under the covers gradually, tucking his hands away.

"What are you doing, Diego?"

"You were staring at my hands, like _you_ were hungry…"

She laughed, and stood up. "Joking, you must be feeling a little better." He watched her as she spun to her basket, her skirt twirling ever so slightly in her enthusiasm. She had worried for him. She was so sweet and supportive.

With her back to him, he felt more at ease, he could watch her and marvel at her sweet beauty. She never saw it herself, that beauty, but with the right dress – everyone would know then what a beauty she was. The de la Vega fortune would provide everything she needed, fine silks, jewellery, a life of ease, servants to spoil her for the rest of her life. He sighed. He must be delirious still, to even imagine that it would be possible. One could dream, couldn't one?

"What do you have in that basket of yours?"

"Must be feeling better, that old curiosity coming back." She was mumbling into the basket, searching for something specific.

"Here! This is a new release from Europe, I got it for your birthday…"

She placed the leather bound novel on the nightstand. Glancing in his eyes, she was lost for words for a moment.

"I thought you wished I didn't read so much," Diego said thoughtfully.

She wondered. She only knew her friend's love for books, and she wished to make him happy. She felt a little guilty for saying things that had hurt him in the past. Wanting him to be more than he was, when really he was a good man, a great man. Different passions led to different ways of dealing with the world. Zorro had his fine sword and horse; Diego had his wonderful mind and words. They both wanted the same thing, a world of no more injustice and tyranny. They just went about it with different methods.

Diego watched her very expressive face. "Joking, my dear. Joking," he said gently. "Can you read me some when you aren't busy? What a wonderful present. I knew there had to be a reason I was sick. To get my early birthday present."

"It is by Humphrey Davy. Something about agricultural chemistry…whatever that means."

"Elements of Agricultural Chemistry in a Course of Lectures. Victoria, how on earth did you know that's the one book I really wanted?" He had picked it up and was leafing through the first pages. The ink smelt wonderful, and his thoughts flew to the strides he'd been making in the experiments around the nearby land, helping the poor farmers where he could. The possibilities the new information could bring was all so exciting.

"I'm sure you are not allowed to become too excited. Give me that book," Victoria chided him. She had noticed the excitement building in his voice, and his eyes had lit up with intense interest. He shook his head childishly, and placed a firm hand protectively over his present.

"I will now read a very womanly book, so as to calm you down," Victoria said gently. She had another new book on her lap. "Remember how you taught me to read English all those years ago…"

"I thought you'd never get there, but you did."

"Well, it has paid off, now you will have to hear the wondrous tale of "Pride and Prejudice" by a lady author from England."

He smiled, and settled down against the pillows, to listen to his beloved read what was sure to be a very poorly written book, but whatever made her happy and content, was well worth his while right now. The very first paragraph was very cleverly written, his still feverish mind realized with a start, and he helped Victoria with some of the ideas and some of the words which she couldn't pronounce. He was starting to very much enjoy the tale of upper class and middle class romance, his own background and situation was similar. Pride and prejudice, now that was a concept to make him think.

After a while, Diego was yawning much more than before. Victoria slowed down and stopped reading at the end of the first chapter. He had drifted off again into a calm sleep. She took the chemistry book from under his hand, holding the resting hand in her hands for a moment longer than she needed to. Such a perfect, white hand. One that scarcely saw the sun. She ran her finger over the skin slowly, it was as smooth as a baby's skin. It was large and heavy with sleep, but there was something strange about it, something she wondered about. Whatever she had been starting to wonder about, she suddenly forgot, as Diego grasped her hand suddenly in his dreams.

There was an unbelievable strength there. A surprising strength. His right hand had a very firm grip on her own left hand.

Note: Humphrey Davy was a pioneer of chemistry and the book "Elements of Agricultural Chemistry in a Course of Lectures" was published in the same year (1813?) as Austen's "Pride and Prejudice", so I fun with this idea. Davy was interested in safety and invented the miner's Davy Lamp. He also wrote some poetry as well, which wasn't supposed to be great. Reminded me of Diego, lol.


	4. Prejudice and Pride

Prejudice and Pride

Alejandro came by to check on his son, and found Victoria a little concerned. She wanted to get out of Diego's grip without waking him, but couldn't see a way out of the problem.

Alejandro smiled, and took Diego's hand from hers, and as he felt the strength of his son's grasp, he frowned and felt his forehead again. Not feverish, just dreaming. He released the hand, placing it under the covers.

"A chemistry book, Victoria? We are meant to be keeping him calm," he said with a smile. He lifted the book from the bed, and placed it on the night stand.

She held up the other novel. "A romance, I read him to sleep," she responded with an answering smile.

"Romance….Yes, that would probably do as a sedative," Alejandro mused softly. His son seemed so driven at times, so headstrong with what he wanted. As if he was transferring his whole life into other avenues, on purpose. Other times he was so listless, so apathetic.

"Do you know if he has any interests, a lady in mind?"

"He said once that he was in love with a woman who was in love with another man. I suppose that hasn't changed. Perhaps he feels he cannot love another…."

"That is something he could have told me," Alejandro said.

It was as if his son deliberately misguided him. He'd had no real idea about anything that truly interested his son, what drove him. His passions, his plans for the future, they were all a mystery. Diego had long ago turned away from him to pursue solitary interests, and the times he seemed to want to reach out, Alejandro had turned away because it was not what he wanted his son to be. Alejandro wanted his son to be happy, why did he always try to force his son to be like him? He shook his head. He might never understand his son, but he needed to try.

If his son was in love with a woman who he could not be with, it must be very disheartening. Did she live nearby? Was his son in contact with her socially? Every encounter must pain him terribly; no wonder he shut his heart away like he did.

A de la Vega could really have any woman they wanted; their wealth would turn any woman's head and their father's reasoning. Diego must not have approached the woman in question at all, swallowing his love out of pride. If he didn't offer, he wouldn't be refused. Alejandro wondered about who she might be. A member of their peer group? Someone Diego deemed lower socially? He must realise that his father would never stand in the way of true love, no matter the status of the lady in question. If she had won Diego's heart, she was already a de la Vega and would be welcomed on that level.

Alejandro watched as Victoria went back to her mending, and smiled as she began to hum softly. It was so comforting to have a woman in the house, the tone of the place always relaxed. A household of frustrated men, full of male energy, always seemed like a war zone these days. As a father, he really should set the tone, help keep the peace. Diego always sought to avoid him, in Alejandro's opinion. The boy was never home, never around when he wanted him. For a scholar, Diego could never be found in the library, but he insisted that the open air was better for the brain. He had explained that the way he concentrated best was out under a tree somewhere near a stream.

Alejandro smiled. The de la Vega blood flowed through his son's veins; even as a scholar he couldn't resist the great outdoors. He wondered if Diego went on picnics as he had done, with lady friends or anyone. He knew Felipe and Diego regularly camped and fished; sometimes close to the hacienda and sometimes far afield. Most of the time, Diego brought telescopes and thick volumes of books, and Alejandro felt sorry for the child.

He sat on a chair by the bed, and watched his son. The fever was building again, he could see by the change of his son's sleeping behaviour. Unless it was a major nightmare, the fever was starting to cause problems once more.

Diego's hand was grasping, and Alejandro gently slotted his hand where Diego could reach. His son had an amazing grip, a strength that surprised his father. He smoothed his son's hair from where it had mussed itself, preferring the well groomed look to remain. The fever was building under his hand, and he sighed.

"Diego, I don't want to lose you, my boy. You must fight this fever, you must master it," Alejandro whispered, his thoughts dwelling on the worst.

Diego was half aware of his father's answering grip, the whispered words. He knew he was sinking down, down into the nightmare world again. A world that somehow seemed like he was drowning and he wanted to fight it. He held on to the hand he could feel, and swore to himself to concentrate on the hand, his father's hand, his father. His father needed him, Victoria needed him.

"Victoria….No!"

Alejandro looked across at the woman and something made him pause. In love with a woman, a woman who loved another? Diego was in love with Victoria. Victoria had left her mending and was kneeling beside the bed, sponging his forehead.

"I'm here, I'm here," she breathed. She touched him with a tenderness of a sister. Alejandro frowned a little.

"I have to save you….don't move…."

"Not going anywhere, I'm not moving."

"Falling…the shot….the horse…."

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright."

Alejandro wondered at the words. Falling. Shot. Horse. Diego fell from a horse a few years ago. He wouldn't have thought falling a few yards would cause a trauma so deep he would dwell on it now. It had nothing to do with a gunshot.

He turned and left the room, wondering. If anything the delirium was caused by dreams, playing over and over in his son's head. No real basis for speculation. And if he was in love with Victoria…. Alejandro sighed. Victoria was definitely a one man woman. She had chosen her man. Diego was right not to voice his feelings; it could only end in tears.

Standing in the hall, Alejandro leant against the wall. His son needed him close. Life or death…. It was becoming obvious to him that the persistent fever could steal his son. All these things he didn't know about Diego, all these things he may never know.

He wondered about Diego's experiments. The boy talked about them incessantly. Where was the laboratory? He had never even asked, or bothered to find out about it. There must be a laboratory, chemistry required equipment. Where were all the chemistry books? There were token ones in the library, but the way Diego talked… He was a well-read man and his favourite subject was not honestly represented in the library? A father's instinct made him stop and think. Something was not right; something was being hidden from him.

A secret love, a secret laboratory, secret books. What other secrets did Diego keep? A feeling of dread began to surface. He had seen things, heard things, thought things. He had dismissed them all in the past, but somehow, now he couldn't.

The way that Diego had gone after the bull in the main street. It had resulted in a broken leg, but before the accident, he was really doing well. The confidence on his face had been heart-warming. There was that other time when he had purposefully rode as if the horse under him was wild, it had been a diversion, years ago. It took a master horseman to ride like that. And that time when the maniac had locked them up with an explosive, Diego had saved them all, with an amazing acrobatic skill that had surprised everyone. He had skills, amazing skills, and refused to use them?

Alejandro went back into the room. Victoria was calm, but when she glanced at him, he could feel her worry. She cared for his son. He loved her like a daughter. Perfect couple, when he thought about it.

He thought about Diego and Victoria. They had grown up together, rough housing with her brothers, climbing trees, stupid childhood stunts. Diego had always behaved like a pirate king, the leader, the most daring. Little Victoria had worshipped the ground he walked on, following along like a puppy on a leash.

Now, it was different. Diego seemed to be the one on a leash. Why else would he frequent the Tavern Victoria every day? Sometimes he even took his books there. Now Alejandro knew the secret. He wanted to be with the woman he loved, to hear her voice, to see her beauty, to try to talk with her. He had no eyes for any other woman, Alejandro realised with a shock. The parties he had held for his son's benefit had been an annoyance for Diego and a waste of time for Alejandro. The man shook his head silently. Why did it have to be Zorro's lady? Any other unmarried lady would have been overjoyed to have Diego at their beck and call all day, every day. Any other unmarried lady would have married Diego even if she didn't love him. Everyone loved wealth, after all.

"I can't get this fever to settle. I think it may be rising again," Victoria said a little breathlessly. Glancing back towards the restless man on the bed, she bit her lip.

"I thought…he was talking and laughing only a little while ago. I thought…"

"I know. Fevers are always unpredictable, my dear. You look like you could use a break. I can take over for a while," Alejandro said softly. After a moment, she agreed and started to fuss with her basket. "Victoria, do you know where Diego keeps his laboratory? I've been thinking about the experiments that he's been doing…"

She shook her head sadly. She wished she had been more attentive. Diego was like an older brother, and he was always very attentive to her interests.

"I know he has been helping the Marcella family with their soil fertility problems. Maybe he doesn't need a laboratory…"

He placed a hand on her arm. "You don't have to pack away and go home. We have a whole hacienda at your disposal. He may need you at a moment's call."

"He calls my name a great deal. He wants to save me. What a terrible dream, it's not as if he was Zorro. To struggle with all that inability in a dream, when your friend's life is at stake….Zorro could just ride in and pull me to safety. Diego can barely ride at all," she said with a sigh.

"The dream might not be like that. Dreams are dreams." Alejandro pushed the chair towards the bed, and took over the sponging that had been paused.


	5. A Father's Musings

A Father's Musings

After a while, the fever subsided again into a deep calm sleep. Alejandro tried to rouse his son once or twice, but there was no response. Fear gripped his heart, but he mastered it. He rose from the chair and went to look out the window. Diego's room had a fine view of his mother's rose garden. Peaceful and serene. Alejandro pushed open the French doors and breathed in the sweet perfume. It reminded him of his dear wife. He glanced at Diego, as his son stirred slightly, rolling onto his right side, facing the open door. His son, so much like his wife, was so dear to him. A mystery just like his mother.

His mother had always delighted in surprises and secrets as well. Knowledge had driven her as well, not that chemistry had been a favourite subject. Plants and gardens, history and languages, music and the arts – they were her favourites. Her books filled the library, and trivia filled her mind just as it did Diego's. She talked and talked, and he was always listening. Her mouth had been so beautiful and her tone so pretty, that sometimes she would talk and he would watch her instead of listening. And she would know, and pout, and tease.

He remembered once, the shock he felt when she had told him about her fencing. She asked to fence with him, early in their marriage.

"_A de la Vega lady does not do such things," he had protested. "A lady does not do such things."_

_She had inherited her father's epee and was examining the glided hilt. _

"_My father insisted on me knowing such things. I was taught by experts," she said gently. A de la Vega in anger had never frightened her, and sometimes she had responded with equal rage. She smiled a slightly wicked smile. _

"_If you are afraid of being beaten by your wife…" She teased, and he had responded by giving in to her and fencing as she had requested._

_The next day she had announced her pregnancy with a slightly remorseful voice, and the fencing had to end. Diego had been in her womb, and Alejandro had found his shock forced his protectiveness to deepen. He could have lost both wife and child if a freak accident had befallen them, even in play._

Alejandro breathed in the air again. Fresh soil, wet from the storm, mingled with the rose perfume. He closed the door mostly, not wanting the draft to endanger his son. The fresh air seemed to affect his son in a good way, so he left it ajar. A jet black crow perched near the house and peered in. Alejandro stared at it, before stepping outside to shoo it away.

"Father…"

He was at the bed in an instant. "Diego. Are you comfortable?"

"Father, stay with me. Read some more of that book, it was quite entertaining," Diego said softly.

Alejandro noticed his son stayed on his side, and was concerned, although he didn't voice it. "Do you want to sit up?"

"No, still tired. Dreams….they were so horrible," Diego said with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about them? It would get them off your mind. Maybe they won't return if we deal with them here," Alejandro responded.

Diego turned to his back to stare at the ceiling. "I just have to deal with them myself…"

"I know your secret, Diego."

"What secret?" Diego rolled back to look in his father's eyes. His father seemed so sad, so tired and sad.

"You are in love with Zorro's lady, with Victoria," Alejandro answered. "It's breaking your heart, destroying you."

"It hurts, but it's not destroying me," Diego said. He wondered how his father had discovered that much.

"When you returned from Spain, I could see the attraction there. The spirit in your actions," Alejandro said.

"I even heard you in my jail cell. You were shouting at the Al cade, demanding my release, thumping tables. Then Zorro appeared, and then…."

"My broken heart has broken my spirit…." Diego pondered over the words like the thought had never occurred to him. "Turned me to my books."

"You could have done something, anything. You gave up before Zorro had won her heart."

"He'd won her heart the moment she was released from the scaffold, you do know that," Diego sighed. He would have told them both that day, laughing and joking, but something had held him back. Fear for their safety…The old chestnut made him so angry sometimes.

"I was just glad you and her were out of that mess. If you heard me shout that night, you must have heard the Al cade's response," Diego said a little forcefully.

"He wasn't quite as angry as you."

Diego remembered. The Al Cade was so cold, so in control, while himself, well, quite the opposite. The de la Vega rage had surfaced without the coolness that prevailed now. Thumping tables and heatedly demanding things….it was amazing that he hadn't had the soldiers after Diego de la Vega the very next day. He smiled, and Alejandro saw the mild mischief in his son's eyes.

"He threatened our land, our wealth, everything our family had built up over so many years. He was a tyrant; he could have done just that. He even said if there was an uprising, he would know I was behind it," Diego whispered, half to himself. He hadn't wanted to be so honest, but it just flowed from his memory. Talking about some of the worries helped a little, he mused, closing his eyes. He breathed deeply, savouring the peace in his room, and the warmth of his blankets. He opened his eyes again, to look at his father.

"No one has ever accused you of being Zorro. You'd think with all his talk, you'd be first name of the list of subjects…"

"Well, I want my family to be safe from tyrants," Diego said with a yawn. Something about being tired and calm made him want to talk. Something in his mind questioned the talking. He was being too honest, too open.

"You made him believe there was nothing to subject you of," Alejandro said, thinking as he spoke. "Was there something to subject you of?"

Diego had drifted into another sleep, and so didn't respond to the question.

Alejandro shook himself. Ideas were flooding into his mind, making him connect things to others. He wondered if half of what he was thinking was true – if Diego had pretended away the strength he had seen in his eyes, the anger in his voice at the jail, the love in his heart for Victoria – if he pretended but couldn't stay in the background – if Diego in fact was Zorro. Zorro could be angry, he could be active, he could love a woman – no one knew who he was. There were no risks of reprisals, unless someone discovered the man behind the mask. Alejandro shook his head with annoyance at himself.

What would he do? He wasn't completely sure of what he suspected. He suspicions were aroused, and he wanted answers. He couldn't state them out loud; Diego's reaction would be unpredictable.

He smiled despite himself. Diego and his mother had been two peas in a pod. Two mischief makers. Jokers. Excitement drew both of them; it always had. Diego had grown up as a little adventurer, and she had encouraged it all the way. When Alejandro needed to have words with his son – punishment to enforce, his wife would whisper to be mindful of his temper, Diego was just a boy. They had the same spark of life in their blue eyes, a warning spark of anger, different when in play. She could turn his blood to ice just with a look of displeasure. The mischief look was always about secrets, and mild surprises.

_One day she had brought out the fencing blades again. Alejandro had looked at her, and embraced her thoughtfully. "Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_She turned mischief filled eyes to his and smiled. "Another de la Vega is on the way, my love. How about a fencing match?"_

_He lifted her high and laughed. "Other ladies are ill; you turn to the sword. You are amazing, my beautiful love," he had breathed in her hair. She had smelt of roses, as she always had. Diego had entered the room, and reached for the sword with excitement. He had been so young at the time. Alejandro had gently taken the sword away from him, and told him he would learn to use the sword properly in time. The sharp blades were not for him just yet. He had been filled with pride to see the longing in his son's face._

His beautiful wife, his sweet little daughter was gone before he realised. One day love and excitement filled the house, the next, it was gone.

Glancing at his sleeping son, he wished that his wife was beside him. She would know how to advise him. How to not say the wrong thing. Diego was his son, the only thing left to him. All his wealth meant nothing compared to his son. Alejandro knew that his pride was hurting his son, even if he turned his pride to Zorro, if in fact his suspicions were true. He needed to be proud of the man his son was – a brilliant scholar, a courageous newspaper editor, a firm and gentle friend. A lot of men would be proud to have such a son. Add to the list master horseman, and master swordsman, master spy and all the rest of the skills needed to keep up the masquerade, and any de la Vega would be impressed. Diego acted like he was ashamed of himself, at times. He was guilty that he was fooling everyone around him, perhaps? Hurting himself with the mask? He needed a father's guidance, a gentle advisor. Maybe not something he was capable of, with his wounded pride.

Maybe Diego was upset because his father couldn't see past the deception? Alejandro wondered about that. Was he upset with him or himself? Maybe both. Alejandro thought about it, and he decided he was upset as well. Upset that Diego hadn't told him, upset with himself for not knowing.


	6. Zorro and Diego

Zorro and Diego

Diego's dreams had already been dark and foreboding. Now it seemed they were just going to get worse. Fogs and mist clouded the landscape, and Diego found himself wandering through an unknown land. He held a glowing sabre, much like his own sword, which seemed to light the way a little. He used it to help keep him on the rough, stony path, curiosity driving him onward. He glanced behind him, a little uncertain. The way back seemed blocked and even darker than ahead of him. He wished he had a horse, or a friend, or even a proper lantern. He wished he knew where he was going. He wished he wasn't dressed in such restrictive formal wear, glancing down at the fine caballero clothing that was tailored to hang just right. A flowing, perfectly arranged cravat tickled his chin, which would have been spectacular at any of his father's parties, but completely out of place in this landscape. He wondered why he had a sword, if he wasn't dressed for the occasion.

A skinny, bedraggled fox was standing in his way, somehow taking up the whole path. He could see Victoria laughing, and his father talking with friends just beyond the fox, but the fox went for his ankles when he tried to get past. He frowned as he retreated to a safe place to think this dilemma through. Foxes were normally so timid and shy. It was very unnatural for it to intentionally block his path.

The fox was lit up by the light of the sword, and it was a deep satiny black. Its eyes glinted blue in the darkness of its fur. It bared its sharp teeth, and snarled, as Diego ventured towards it once more. He stood still for a moment, and took two steps back as he composed himself. Reason told him it was a dream. An embodiment of something deep in his subconscious. He had only recently read about such dreams, it was fascinating… He shook his head. He really did not need confusion right now. Right now the fox was demanding something of him and it had really sharp teeth. It really had a problem with him getting to his loved ones, and it might well use those teeth to stop him.

Reason told him it was a dream. Emotion told him to prepare to fight, and he raised the sword to defend himself as he walked toward the black fox, this time with purpose. The fox changed slowly into a man, dressed in the Zorro costume, with his own sabre raised to meet him. Diego stopped walking, and watched in amazement as Zorro bowed and saluted him, taking on a stance to begin a duel. Glittering blue eyes met his own, and the man's mouth moved into a smirk, not unlike the fox's snarl.

"What?" Diego said. "What am I supposed to do?" He wasn't sure if the man would talk to him, and wasn't sure he would like what he would say, by the look of the smirk; he was not a friendly embodiment of his personality.

Zorro grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "Run away, Diego. This life is not for you," he whispered. He attacked with his sword, and Diego protected himself by blocking the blow.

"_I_ am Zorro," he complained, striking at the dream man. "_I_ am Zorro."

Victoria had taken a turn at keeping watch over her friend. The fever had built up and the doctor had voiced great fears when he had visited to check Diego. The fever just would not stay down for very long at all.

"Zorro…" Diego was murmuring. His hands reached out, and she held one as she stroked his forehead with the tepid cloth. "I…I am Zorro."

"Hush, of course you are," she reassured him. She hoped he had taken on the persona of her hero, if only for his own comfort in the dream world. If he had to be tormented by nightmares of her needing saving, at least he could pretend to be Zorro.

Alejandro had stopped by to look in on his son, and heard the words. Felipe had followed him in, as he often did, and stood watching, believing himself unnoticed by the older man and the worried woman. Alejandro glanced at the boy undetected and realised the boy was shocked in a guilty way. He took Felipe's startled expression as a confirmation of his suspicions.

"I am Zorro," he said with more firmness, and suddenly sat up against the pillows. He had forced himself awake, and his blue eyes blinked when he saw Victoria sitting so close. "I am Zorro," he repeated, half to himself.

"Do you know where you are?" Alejandro said, gently.

"Crazy dreams, so real…" Diego glanced around him, desperate for some sort of reality. His hand held Victoria's tightly. His eyes rested on Felipe's; eyes filled with dread and panic. Diego laughed a little shakily. "Hopefully I am in my own room. Tell me it is over, I really can't take too much more of this…"

"You are very ill. It's better if you lie down," Victoria said softly. She smoothed the dark hair away from his forehead.

"I want to sit up; I don't want to fall asleep again…" Diego protested, weakly. Victoria watched him closely, wondering if the delirium was continuing. Alejandro poured some water for him to sip, and watched as his son's eyes kept darting around the room.

"Keep the fox away from me, father," Diego whispered. "I need to stay close to you both, but the fox keeps me away," he added helplessly. Alejandro realised the delirium was still in progress, and wondered at the words. The fox, El Zorro, kept his son away from himself, from Victoria. Diego was seeing Zorro as a separate person, competing for his entire life. He looked so lost, so frightened. Alejandro felt a fear that he had always felt when he thought his son was lost to him.

_His wife was pacing up and down outside his son's room. Alejandro had watched her. The doctor came out of the room, and looked at them both. The look on his face made his wife rush into the room to see her son. Diego had been so pale, so lifeless. Alejandro had followed after her, and sat on the chair beside the bed. She had sunk onto the bed, lying alongside the child, weeping and holding onto him. It was the measles, a raging fever, had almost taken him. But the doctor's face had held so much relief that Elena's tears were of joy. She knew her boy would live, Alejandro had not been so sure, not until two days after when he had caught his son wandering the house. He had prepared his heart for the worse, and it had hurt. _

Alejandro shook himself out of the memory. Maybe he should be glad that he'd only just found out what his beloved only son had been doing? Maybe he would have argued for him to stop being Zorro. His heart would always be afraid that his son would be lost.

"I will keep the fox at bay, Diego. But together we can act to sort this problem out," Alejandro said, sitting on the bed. Diego shuddered, and let them help him to lie down again. "You really need to sleep. The fever is less than it was."

Diego nodded sleepily. He brightened for a moment. "You know, I will really need to eat something soon, this will exhaust me eventually…" He found logic and held on to it. "Can't have me losing too much strength, wouldn't be good for the fever…"

"Yes, you are right. Would you like some broth?" Alejandro said, encouraged to see Diego fighting for his reason to return. "I'll get Maria to prepare some." He noticed the eyes blinking a little too much, and knew his son needed rest more than food. "I will be here, right beside you. I will keep the fox away, Diego. He will not keep you from me," he assured his exhausted son.

Diego's eyes closed, and he sighed, falling deep into the world of dreams again.


	7. A Fight to the Death

Fight to the Death

The fox was back. A large black four legged fox stood in his way, as it had before. It was as large as a child's pony. He backed up, and felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly, Diego noticed his father beside him. Alejandro was strong and held a sword of his own. He handed him a net and a rope. Then he handed him his whip. The whip handle felt warm and comforting. The net gave him courage.

"I am here for you, my son," Alejandro assured him. Diego wasn't sure if he was half awake and hearing the real man, or fully asleep and being assured by some sort of subconscious awareness, but he was glad of it. "I will not let the fox take you from me, or stop your love for Victoria. We will fight together as we always should have. You are my son, and I will always stand with you."

The fox advanced on them both, but Diego held it at bay with the whip. It snarled and snapped like it was a cougar, or a bear, but it retreated at the sound of the whip hitting the ground next to it. Diego decided to finish the job and tossed the net into the air, and it fell squarely on the bewildered animal.

The fox changed swiftly into a man again, and cut himself free of the mesh. Diego drew in a breath, and wondered about the figure before him. Like a twin brother. The same blue eyes glittering from the mask, the same tufts of dark hair at the base of the mask. The same beautiful sabre glinting in the eerie sunlight that now dominated the dream scape. A perfect double of himself.

"She is mine, Diego. She was always mine, even we were boys," Zorro said menacingly, as he advanced. "She is not for you. Spineless coward, incompetent fool, stupid weakling, weak-minded dandy…" The sword swung with every word he spoke. Diego parried and blocked, using defence to gauge the danger. "That tactic is no use this time, my friend. You know who I am. You know who you are up against; you know you have no hope. Clumsiest swordsman in all of California…"

"I am proud of my son, and I know he will win," the dream Alejandro declared, drawing his sword, and advancing on the nightmare Zorro. Diego was reminded of fighting with the advantage of Sir Edmund Kendall, those final days of his life; he was not alone anymore. He had someone to share this with. With his father beside him, Diego took courage and decided to fight like he meant it. Fighting himself, he wasn't sure of his own weaknesses. But he suddenly realised that this Zorro had none of the qualities of Diego in him. It was all reckless bravado, without the cleverness of the scientist. Zorro was too self-confident, and he could use that against him. He needed to use every weapon at his disposal.

Victoria and Alejandro watched helplessly as the man on the bed began to toss and turn, worse than all the times before this. The fever was barely controllable. The doctor was right, Alejandro thought desperately. They were going to lose him. Diego had always had trouble with fevers. He pulled himself up in his mind. Diego was Zorro; he was stronger than anyone believed. He could turn this around. He was fighting; otherwise they would have already lost him.

"Keep fighting," he urged. "I am here. I know you are strong. You will beat this." You have to, he added in his own heart. You have to beat this. How can I lose you? I have only just found you.

"Alejandro," Victoria breathed, tears filling her eyes. "How can he hear you? The fever is too much, far too much."

"Victoria." Alejandro turned to face her. Victoria was the key, she had to be. Diego loved her. She needed to know.

He took a deep breath. Hopefully Diego would forgive him. Hopefully. "Victoria…"

"Victoria, I love you. I am Zorro," Diego moaned, weakly.

Alejandro looked down at his fevered son, and held his hand. "Victoria, I think he is telling the truth…" He glanced up at Victoria. "I think he may be Zorro."

She looked down at the feverish man, and shook her head. She raced out of the room, not wanting to hear more. Alejandro watched her, but stayed with his son.

Diego was stuck in the dream world. He watched as the false Zorro kept him at bay with the sword. The false Zorro had taken Victoria's hand and was looking at her with such passion that Diego was filled with a rage and jealousy that cut deeper than a sword.

"Victoria_, I_ love you_, I_ am Zorro," Diego shouted, against a strange and swirling wind, that stole his voice, turning it almost to a whisper. She kept looking at the false Zorro, and laughed. She looked at Diego and shook her head. Zorro embraced her with one arm, while keeping the sword tip at Diego's chest. Zorro took a leisurely kiss and managed to defend himself against Diego furious lunges. "_I_ am Zorro," he persisted. How dare that imposter touch his lady? How dare he take liberties in such a way?

"How can _you_ be Zorro? Look at you, helpless Diego. You never even wear a sword. You fall and hurt yourself riding the oldest mare in your stables. Your head is full of stories and poetry and experiments. How can you be Zorro? You run at the first sign of trouble. You are never there when I need you." Her voice cut deeply through to his heart, and Zorro advanced, knocking him off his feet, with a trick that Diego had used wearing the mask many times before.

He sighed, and closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to end his life. Victoria would always love the legend, not the man. She would never love him. He felt the fight leave his body for a moment. Glancing over to the side, he saw a woman bathed with light. She shook her head, and made a lifting motion with her hands. _Get up, my son. The fight is not over yet. Your father needs you._ He could feel the words. He scrambled to his feet. She seemed to smile, and melt away again. His mother, he knew in his heart. His heart felt whole again, and his confidence returned.

"If this Victoria is so heartless, you can have her," he yelled at Zorro. Somehow he knew that reality wasn't like the dream, but in the dream world things were very different. "My father believes in me, and needs me. Victoria doesn't know, doesn't believe, because I never let her see the real me. She sees the bravado of Zorro, because _I_ wish it so. Diego fights with words, not with a sword. You cannot match me with words, because you are a figment of my imagination. I created you with words, Zorro, I am in charge here."

The dream Zorro shuddered and vanished with a popping sound. So did Victoria. Only his father remained. Diego turned and embraced his father. It felt good to be in his father's arms, safe and secure and protected.

It was a long, hard night. Alejandro had taken over the bathing of Diego's head. Victoria had wandered back into the room, after a break from the sick room. She was much more composed, despite the churning of her mind. Alejandro couldn't be right, of course, but the thoughts still bothered her.

As the night progressed, Diego was obviously weakening, the way his breath would almost fade to nothing, but then start again with almost a forced gasp.

"Victoria….Victoria, no…" Diego moaned, occasionally. Alejandro wondered about the dreams his son must be facing. He murmured soft sounds, hoping somehow to give him courage. His son needed him, and somehow he needed to know he was beside him.

He shuddered once, and Alejandro had almost leapt up and shook him, because he seemed to go completely limp and lifeless. The older man froze in his seat, stopping the sponging to wait to see what happened.

Victoria responded with a cry, and squeezed his lifeless hand. Felipe stood and left the room, unwilling to break down and cry in front of others.

Alejandro took a wrist to check his pulse. It was so weak it was barely noticeable. The fever had left him suddenly, but all life seemed to have as well.

"No, Diego, no. Don't leave me," Alejandro whispered, as a solitary tear travelled down his face. "You are stronger than this, you can beat this. I know you are stronger than this…"

"Stronger…than you….no power over me…." Diego sighed, to his father's relief.

Then his son shuddered again, and his pulse strengthened, and the breathing evened out. Diego entered into a deep, still sleep, but his pulse was strengthening further and his breathing gathered depth. Something told Alejandro deep down, that the danger had passed. Diego would live. He would live.

Alejandro leant forward to whisper into his son's ear. "I'm proud of you. So proud. I love you, my son." Diego sighed, and rolled on to his right side. Alejandro almost laughed for joy.


	8. Reactions and Agreements 1

Reactions and Agreements

Alejandro was in a fitful sleep of his own, drifting off to sleep in the bedside chair, unwilling to leave Diego's side. The fever had come and gone unpredictably, but everything seemed to be evening out now. Victoria watched over them both, wondering and thinking, and checking Diego's forehead for rising temperatures.

She had slept after Alejandro's strange comment. He had seemed to believe Diego's delirium. Holding onto the words, as if they were truth… Could they be true? She shook her head. She didn't really want to know right now. Diego meant a lot to her, but he being Zorro was a little too much to cope with at the moment, while he looked so helpless and pale.

She sighed, maybe Zorro was right – she loved the legend and not the man. She couldn't imagine Zorro with a fever, with a delirium of nightmares to battle. Zorro would never moan or cry out, never with pain or even in a dream. She couldn't imagine a flesh and blood man. If Zorro was a man like Diego, he could feel pain, he could catch a chill and sicken to death, he could be hit with a lucky bullet and be killed… A legend could not be hurt, could not be killed. She could not lose a legend.

Never would she shed tears of grief over Zorro, like she had these last few days with Diego. Diego was very much flesh and blood, and very dear to her. She couldn't start to believe Diego was Zorro. It would be too painful to lose either of them, as she felt as if they were two people. If Diego was Zorro he could well be killed, if Zorro was Zorro he was still a dream. No one could kill a dream, a legend.

No one could kill a legend, but then no one could truly love a legend either. No legends fathered children. No legends had a wife to cherish and adore. She didn't really want to be the lady of a legend. No marriage in sight, even though promised over and over again. Peace in California….what if it never came? Peace like beauty was in the eye of the beholder. No law enforcement was ever completely satisfactory. Excuses might continue to be made. Zorro may well never commit to a real marriage, a real life together.

She sighed; gazing at Diego's sleeping form. She had moved over to the right side of the bed, just to watch over him closely. She was comforted by the fact he was sleeping on his side, he seemed much more comfortable in sleep that way, more natural. His hair was forever falling across his forehead, black as a crow's wing. Black as Zorro's satin cape. She smiled; maybe that was where Alejandro had gotten the idea. His distress over his son, coupled by the delirium and the striking colour of Diego's black hair against his pale face, must have conjured the impossible scenario in his mind. She gazed at the wayward lock of hair, wondering if she should dare touch it to push it back with the rest, and Diego's eyes opened to stare into her own.

"Hello," he murmured his voice heavy with sleep. "Again a beautiful woman in my room. What will my father say?" Victoria was intrigued and captured by the blueness of his eyes. It was if she was suddenly aware that he was remarkably handsome, and she blushed, despite herself. His intense eyes held her eyes, until she broke the gaze by looking across the room, towards her basket.

"I was wondering," he began. "That lady from England. What is chapter 2 like? Senorita, could you read some more to me… My father absolutely refuses, not that he is prepared to upset me right now," Diego finished with a tired smile. He loved the sound of her voice. He could listen to anything if he could hear it in her voice. "Pride and Prejudice" did seem well worth the read, even though it was centred on a family of silly English ladies looking for marriage. The rhythm of the words on her tongue was wonderful.

"Well, it is pretty silly. And very English…"

"Silly is good, English is good. Just don't talk about foxes or Zorros right now, my friend. You have no idea what I have been through," Diego responded. "Please, replace the dreams with something painless and friendly."

She smiled, fetched the book and sat back down. "Chapter 2," she began. She broke off after a while. "You are going to let me read for a while before you drift off, aren't you? Diego? Diego?"

She tried not to be entertained by his drowsiness; he obviously wanted her to read. Now he was asleep again. She put the book down with a grin.

Diego opened one eye and smiled. "Tired, but not sleeping. Just read. Something you want to read," he assured her.

"Where did that chemistry book go?" Victoria queried. Felipe paused in the doorway, watching the pair with relief, and sheepishly handed her the book.

"Felipe, not fair. My book," Diego mumbled sleepily. Victoria opened the book, and the words intrigued her. She started to read out loud, realising she wanted Diego to stay awake and out of dreamland. No more crying out strange sentences to confuse her with. If she read science he would stay awake longer. She missed his easy friendship and companionship.

She asked questions as she read the book aloud. Most parts of chemistry were like a foreign language to her, but she reasoned, she had learnt English with Diego. Certainly she could learn other things with him as well. Maybe chemistry was like another language.

Diego's mind was a little fuzzy, but he was grateful for her interest. She wanted him comfortable, and she was also becoming comfortable as well, as if she truly enjoyed his company. Her questions were very basic, and easily answered, though he mused, his answers were not so easily understood at times. If she perused the interest, he would be happy to tutor her some more, he thought. But what would Zorro think? Maybe, just maybe the legend had caught a chill and died... He blushed at the thought. Zorro was still needed so badly. Only not by him anymore. By every else apart from him.

She noticed the frown on his face. "Were the dreams that bad?"

"Worse than bad."

"You said, I am Zorro."

"You are Zorro? Surely you can't be Zorro… He gave you a ring, didn't he? How can you give yourself a ring? And you've been seen numerous times with him. Must have been delirium…"

She laughed. "No, silly man. You said…." She thought about it. "Diego, your father thinks you are Zorro. I'm not sure why, though you said that you were Zorro when you were dreaming."

"Dreams are dreams…"

"You would tell me, wouldn't you? A yes or no. Please, can you tell me? I won't get mad, I won't…"

He gazed at her with such adoration that she knew her answer as if he had shouted it. Her voice died away, even as she asked.

"And what if not knowing kept you safe, querida?" His voice was a whisper.

"I want to be courted, if not by Zorro, by flesh and blood. And if you are Zorro, and flesh and blood…" Victoria stated a little too forthrightly. Diego's eyes took on a playful glint, and he smiled a Zorro smile. The clues were all there, to be pieced together by people who wanted to know. "The ring, I told no one about the ring, and it was our secret. Zorro and I were the only ones who knew…" She drew in a breath and rose from her seat. She turned away for a moment. When she glanced back, her eyes were a little too hard for Diego to stand.

"Please, querida," Diego whispered, suddenly afraid. He had slipped up badly, and now she was well aware of what he had been doing. He was on shaky ground.

Alejandro sprung out of his seat with such enthusiasm that it broke the tension in the room. "My son. You are amazing. Look at the colour in your cheeks, well on the way to recovery…"

Victoria sighed and turned to get her basket. "My tavern will need me," she murmured, suddenly in a hurry to leave. Diego sighed as well. He was not sure, but maybe she wanted to distance herself from him. "Here, I found this in one of the rooms. I think it may be your wife's ring." She handed the large ruby ring to Alejandro's outstretched hand. Alejandro glanced towards his son, who was deliberately facing the window, ignoring the ache in his heart. Diego had drawn in a breath so loud, it was like a sob. "I really must be on my way. I'm so glad that Diego is so much better, Don Alejandro. I'll leave so that everyone can get enough rest." She left in a rush of cotton, and Diego knew she was angry. He felt like he had been slapped, and that she had ripped out his heart.

Alejandro paused for a moment, wondering if he should show her the door, but she knew the way.

"She knows my secret," Diego murmured. "She knows and still doesn't understand, still doesn't love me."

"You being Zorro is a hard one to get ones mind around, my son," his father said softly. "But she loves you. Maybe too much."

"Too much…"

Alejandro sat in the chair still warm from Victoria's body heat. Diego was not going to turn around any time soon. "She was patient enough to read your chemistry book out loud, wasn't she?" Alejandro said with a smile. "Interested enough in you to ask so many questions that a young boy would ask," he added. The girl loved him, why else would she bother? He waited until his son's shoulder relaxed as he processed the information rationally.

He remembered his wife. She had been one to judge doom and gloom quickly as well. But also one who focus on the good as well. Flighty and changeable, with a temper to match any wild horse.

_Elena had seen him across a ballroom; they had both been young and impressionable. She always told him it had been love at first sight for her. He had looked like Diego then. Well groomed and moustached, and persona more of Zorro. _

_Alejandro had never been one for his books, swords and horses were both obsessions and any bookwork always came second or maybe not at all with him. A man of action and of wealth. The de la Vegas had always been wealthy, and handsome and well connected. Perfect husband material for the local population where ever they settled._

_Elena's father had an issue with Alejandro's father and had refused to let them see each other after the initial contact. They had climbed in and out of windows, hid in woods and libraries and art galleries. She had instigated the relationship, maybe because of a natural rebellious personality, or because she had believed love conquers all._

_Meeting in shadowy places. Drinking deep forbidden kisses like wine. The feel of fine silk against the rougher skin of an active caballero's skin, it was intoxicating. Their courtship had not been an easy one. Hidden in secret for years, until one night they were discovered._

_Fathers debated far into the night, but her virtue had been tarnished, even though nothing more untoward had happened than a few heated kisses. Fathers forced them to marry to save her reputation, acting on fears that were ungrounded. He had never forgotten his duty as a gentleman. _

_He had never violated his dear Elena, or allowed her to violate himself. His sense of propriety had always been very strong, maybe a little too strong at times. It had been drilled into his brain by such a strict father, that he never forgot. Her passion was very much more powerful than his. Wisdom of a natural sort shielded her as she learnt painful lessons in the strict courts of Spain. _

_Their wedding was the most spectacular in the area for many years. Alejandro wondered if perhaps they could have been discovered a lot earlier, maybe they would have married earlier. Elena had always said the timing was just right. The fathers had been slowly forgiving each other for years. Elena and Alejandro hadn't known what they were doing, but they were meant to be together. _

Alejandro smiled at the memory of Elena and her kisses in the dark. So long ago, so far away…. The memories of love with her, had prevented him from marrying again. He could never imagine finding another lady with all her interests, and all her beauty and all her cheekiness. Elena was one of a kind, very much like his son. He remembered dismissing him sometimes as being just like his mother, not realising how close he had been to the truth. Elena had been much more daring than he, in many different ways. Maturing as she aged, she had died the quintessential Spanish Donna, but she definitely hid a lot of her personality in the confines of her private life.

Alejandro thought that Zorro and Victoria must have had a relationship along the same sort of line. Hidden kisses were much more exciting than courtship kisses, if even they were allowed in the first place. There would be fire there, just like when Elena and he were young and foolish. He would do well to guide with patience and not with heated pride and arrogance as he usually dealt with his son and his business.

"Will you read some of the romance to me? We may need some ideas for the future," Diego's voice came out in a shaky laugh, drawing Alejandro's attention back to his son. "Hopefully the beautiful ladies meet up with handsome gentlemen at the end. Even that haughty couple at the beginning, anyone could see they were destined for each other."

Alejandro took hold of the book by Jane Austen, turning it over in his hands. He sighed. He remembered Elena begging him to read Shakespeare's poetry to her during their secret courtship. "I really hope no one I know catches me doing this, my son. Reputations are everything in California…"

"Just between you and me, father. Just between you and me." Diego turned over to look at his father, as he spoke. "Just as other things will remain. The fox is such a curse. You saved me, father. You were with me. You had a sabre just like mine and we fought side by side."

"No, you were the strong one, Diego," Alejandro assured him. He was still feeling guilty that he had been on the verge of losing him and he had frozen to the spot in fear. "Maybe it is time for Diego to start courting, and for Zorro to take a back seat."

"I'd like that," Diego thought out loud. And then in his heart he could see all the dangers and immediately ignored them for now. They'd work it out. They had to, they were destined to be together, and it was fate. No one could argue with that.

"It's like just before I left for Spain. It took me to nearly die, before I could make myself reach out to you… What son hides all this from his father?"

"A son who knows what his father is capable of. You wanted to draw the Alcalde's fire, and you did. You wouldn't lead the hunters back to your den. Obviously."

And that was that. No fireworks, no arguing, no slamming of doors or thumping of desks. A quiet, calm acceptance. They hadn't even said the words out loud, but they both came to an easy arrangement. Somehow they both knew Victoria was not going to react the same way. The idea sat in both men's heart like a heaviness, that they both avoided thinking about.


	9. Father and Son

Father and Son

Diego grew stronger by the hour, and in a week, he was wandering the hacienda, fidgeting with the keys on the piano and flipping through books that he had read a thousand times over the last few days. He entered the cave to search for something to do.

He had showed his father the wonderful cave. Alejandro had marvelled over the horse, and all the equipment. Alejandro had asked lots of questions and had delighted over the smoke bombs and other ingenious devices. His father had asked about the secret laboratory and experiments, and Diego had been very pleased to show off his pride and joy.

He smiled when he entered the cave. His father had his legs cross and his booted feet on the magnificent desk, and was reading one of Diego's personal favourite books. If Diego had tried it in the study, he would have been severely reprimanded. It was always a pleasant surprise, seeing his father relaxed and wandering around in Diego's domain. Diego took a curry comb to start grooming the already well groomed stallion, who nudged him on his approach, and snorted as Diego ran the comb over his back, thoughtfully. Tornado was getting a little sick of the constant grooming, as Diego always seemed to do when he had run out of things to keep him busy.

"What happened to my artistic son? Where are your paints and brushes, my boy?" Alejandro said softly. There was amusement in the older man's voice, and a cheeky gleam in his eye. Perhaps the artistic man had been pretence, after all?

"There are only so many poems I can write in a day. To paint, I really need to be outside in the fresh air. To play music, I really have to be in the right mood. To be scholarly, I need new books to read…" Diego complained. "To prattle about nothing, I need a bored audience…"

"The doctor said, no exertion, Diego. My duty as your father is to follow that command. You are worth more to me than anything else in my life." Alejandro looked in Diego's eyes and knew what made him so fidgety. Zorro wanted to ride. Zorro wanted to see his beloved Victoria.

Diego sighed and went back to grooming his magnificent stallion, who snorted at the touch of the brush, and shifted his legs uneasily. Diego went about detangling the long, already detangled mane and tail, a little absent-mindedly, and was lucky his horse was devoted to his master. The stallion started shifting his legs a little more, and the noises he made alerted Alejandro to the stallion's displeasure.

"That horse is going to kick you in the head very shortly, my boy," his father cautioned. Diego sighed and tidied the brushes up. He eyed the shiny saddle and the gleaming silver bits and bridles, and realised he needed to sit down and talk to his father for a while.

"Sitting still, hurts," he whispered. His father eyed his son carefully.

"What do you mean, Diego?"

"If I have nothing to do, I have to think…"

"I thought that thinking was what you liked most in the world."

"Victoria gave back the ring."

"What? You gave her your mother's ring?" Alejandro felt frustration rise at that idea. He would have liked to be consulted, even told after the fact. He took a deep breath. "I feel a little frustrated that I am being told now, when you should have told me at the time." His voice still seemed angry to his own ears. "I love Victoria, and I believe she would make a fine wife for you. But…"

"Do you think she is below me?" Diego's voice had automatically rose in volume, and with anger, at the mention of the word "but".

"No… But others in the family may. They might voice their opinions as well, the de la Vegas have hardly ever known any discretion." Alejandro knew that wasn't what was angering him. "Diego, I am your father, I should have known your marriage plans." The last phrase was added with frustrated anger.

"You would have told me to stop being Zorro? Marry my love? Zorro is needed, and Zorro loves Victoria. Victoria is a target because of this. I am not going to be selfish enough to leave the territory without Zorro, just because I am in love."

"You are selfish enough to court a woman in secret. So secretly that she doesn't even know who she is being courted by. How many years has it been? Where are my grandchildren, Diego? Why do you think your lady has deserted you?"

Diego frowned and took a deep breath. Were they arguing? He didn't want an argument, but the conversation was making them both edgy and angry. "Are we arguing?"

"Yes. Because you are you, and I am me," Alejandro murmured with a sigh. "Of course, since when have we been able to talk without an argument? We lasted almost a week and a half before we attacked each other," he added thoughtfully.

"I need to see her," Diego sighed. He wasn't sure if she would forgive him, but maybe he could think it through.

Pride and Prejudice had ended mostly satisfactorily, but in the case of Lydia and Wickham, the English method of solving the problem was most vexing. Darcy and Wickham should have had least fought it out with sabres. The English were so icy in the way they handled problems of honour.

Darcy was on the same level of wealth and prestige as Diego, but as an untouchable statute of English coldness, Diego had no real desire to emulate him. Darcy's pride had almost lost him his true love. Darcy was abrasive where Diego was meek. Thinking it through, Diego realised with a shock that Zorro was very Darcy like. Did his pride keep him from his beloved? No, it was definitely fear, but he used pride to shield himself from fear. She had never heard the truth of who he was from his real self. Fear of rejection stemmed from pride, did it not?

"I need to see her, father. Today, tonight, before I lose my mind," Diego said.

"Tomorrow, my son. Tomorrow I will get the carriage out, and we will all travel down to the tavern and visit everyone." Alejandro said it firmly and rose, heading up the stairs and into the library. Diego sighed and followed his father out. He thought about complaining, and coaxing another answer from his father, but another thought came to mind.

There were ways around any problem. And he had a restless stallion to exercise…

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Siesta was always so peaceful in Los Angeles. Diego had complained of an incredible headache, and ventured back to his rooms, about an hour before the time of siesta. Alejandro had fussed over his son, and Diego had seemed genuinely pale and listless. His father hoped that his son was not about to become feverish and deathly ill again, and immediately agreed to excuse his son for the rest of the day if need be.

Felipe had watched the exchange between father and son, and realised the pattern of Diego's behaviour was suspicious. He was just a little bit too melodramatic for the young boy to take completely seriously. He was pale, definitely, but ill? Diego's eyes had a look of determination that Felipe had seen many times before. It was so obviously a ruse, that Felipe was amazed that Alejandro had risen to his feet with alarm and had assured him that bed was the best place for him.

Bed was the last place that Diego was heading, Felipe knew. He wondered how important it was to keep Diego inside, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to try. He wasn't comfortable in alerting Alejandro with his concerns, so what was he going to do about it?

Diego went into his rooms, and took out the Zorro outfit that he had always had hidden in a certain part of his rooms, in case of dire emergency. He raced through the art of dressing, and saluted himself in Diego's mirror, with his two fingers. He managed to sneak outside through the French doors to the rose garden, and his mind concentrated on moving around to the exit of the cave to retrieve sword and horse, in a quick movement. He was much more likely to be stopped if he went to the library and in through the normal entrance. Alejandro had taken a liking to the library during the past week, and had spent every siesta resting in there. Diego grinned. He was going to have to make it past the clever guardianship and wisdom of his father, but he was confident that the older man knew almost nothing still of his true nature.

It took a lot longer the long way round to the cave. He'd had to sneak around the grounds close to the hacienda, but he had done it in the past many times.

Holding back the overhanging vines that hid the entrance to the cave, he paused and let the vines drop, a little disappointedly.

"Your mother would sneakily disobey doctors," Alejandro said calmly, from where he had been waiting for him in the shadows. "Do I need to put you over my knees and spank you?"

"I need to see her…."

"Your need to see her can and will be postponed. I'm sure after this long, other pressing needs have been postponed." Alejandro's voice was firm but still calm. "If we must, we will engage in some sort of scuffle, because you are not leaving this hacienda." Diego stared at him with bewilderment. "I may well best you, in your condition."

"What about exertion?"

"Better me than the Alcalde's soldiers," Alejandro stated, rolling up his sleeves and taking on a boxer's stance.

"I'm not fighting with you, father," Diego said with brief amusement. With a sigh, he reached up and removed the mask that covered his head. He flung his cape onto a chair and sat at the desk. He gave a short half-hearted laugh as he registered the disappointment on his father's face.

"I'm sure we can spar on occasion…I'm just a little distracted today…" Diego said, briskly. "Sabres are my preference."

"They would be." Alejandro followed his son's gaze to where the beautiful weapon hung in its scabbard. "Unfair advantage…"

His father walked quickly to his son, aware of his frustration. Courting Elena he had faced the same feelings, completely alone. He knew the drive to get to his beloved, especially after a confrontation. He had thought Diego would try to escape the protective confines of the hacienda. He'd been ready. He had been aware of the show of melodramatic headache, because of this, and had waited patiently in the cave, with his eyes on the alternate entrance.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think I am blind, Diego? Do you think I can't understand the confusion and pain you must be in? I am here for you, and I am supporting you. But if the doctor says rest, you will rest. If he says stay inside, you will stay inside." Diego glared at him, suddenly angry that his father knew and was interfering in his life. "And if I say, tomorrow, it will be tomorrow."

Diego looked as if he would complain. "No, my son, let me be your father. I will be in the library setting up the chess game. I expect you to join me in a few moments. You know how to treat your elders, Diego…I have seen that in both you and Zorro."

Diego followed his father into the library after a few minutes of solitude. It was going to be a great chess match, he was not going to go easy on the older man. It was going to be quite a mental scuffle.


	10. The Cheeky Fox

Chapter 10

The Cheeky Fox

Diego woke early, and lay in bed, staring out into the rose garden. The very first rays of dawn were peeking over the horizon. The darkness of the night was still covering the earth, and fleetingly Diego thought of the cave. Just as quickly he thought better of it. His father was older than him. It made him wiser and more cunning. Not stupid.

He sighed, and stretched, and sat up slowly. It was chilly out of the warm blankets. His pride had hurt last night, caught in the act of outright disobedience, and then losing to his father multiple times. He had stayed playing chess until the scores were even. Very, very, late into the night. Underestimating anyone in his life was foolhardy, and he had deserved the sting of self-condemnation.

But today…today he needed all his wits about him. His father was taking him to town, to the Tavern Victoria. He felt insecure and vulnerable, but also hopeful and excited. Victoria had been too busy with the tavern to visit during the last week and a bit, that's all it was. He was going to explain to everyone that because he had nearly died, he had worked out what he really wanted from life. It wasn't a lie or really an exaggeration. He was glad Victoria knew her two men were the same man. He wanted her in his life totally. As his wife, he could protect her with his name, and with his wealth. They would have beautiful children, and she was the only woman he could even imagine spending the rest of his life with.

Who cared what the rest of the world thought? Who cared what they did? He was in love, and he could act on it. People could say it was a marriage of convenience, that Victoria married him for his money and status. Zorro had disappeared, and he had lost out to a wealthier man. So what if people thought his wife might have a lover on the side, as long as it was Zorro, and it was him, so be it.

The Alcalde was dumb and driven with insane jealousy. He hadn't managed to best the fox. Why would he suddenly discover his identity now? Victoria loved him, if she was angry, she could be reminded of the love they had for each other. She was always so pliable in Zorro's hands.

Diego stopped his insane liturgy of idealism. Diego was not that lucky. Zorro could get away with so much more. Diego was flesh and blood, Zorro was legend. He may or may not get thrown out on his ear if he went into the tavern too sure of himself. Victoria was not one to trifle with when angry. The Alcalde was not that stupid. He disliked him already, if he discovered the tiniest clue that Diego was Zorro, his life would be over before it had truly begun. His father would join him on the scaffold or in front of the firing squad if they were really lucky. Victoria could well face the same fate. Some caution was important.

Diego sighed, and ruffled his black hair, deliberately. He knew he would have to carefully comb it back in place, but the ruffling action sometimes helped him think. He started pacing his room, aware that the rest of the house was not yet awake. He quickly dressed into his fine cotton shirt and tight fitting pants, placing the bolero length jacket across his arm, and went into the rose garden.

He had to let her know, she was never ever going to be alone. He was never going to let her fall, in any way, no matter what. If she refused him, he may have deserved it. But it would never change what he felt, what he would do. Time was going by so much faster than he had ever realised. It had been 5 years since he had fallen in love with Victoria. He was starting to regret not sharing everything with her from that very moment, that very day, the day when Diego had raised her hand to his kiss, when their eyes met, and had shone with mutual attraction.

He was wondering why he had kept all these things bottled so deep inside. Even Zorro hadn't spoken of what he had really deeply felt.

He needed to live everyday like it was his last. He needed to marry her, have children. Be happy instead of hurting. If tomorrow was his last day, then he needed to do what must be done. But he could no longer do it without her beside him. He felt like he only needed her, no air, no food. He sat on a garden bench. He felt so close to his mother in this place, and he put his head in his hands. It was all so difficult.

He wished his mother was sitting beside him. She had been so nurturing, so protective. His love for books had come from her patient teaching; she had sat on this very bench, reading history to him.

_He had probably been a child of six. He had wandered up and down the pebbly path, restless and energetic. She had smiled and put down the book._

"_All those people are dead now, Mama. Why is it so important to you?"_

"_Oh, you are so smart my love. When we understand the past, the future is so much clearer. History always repeats, you know…" She murmured, sleepy in the intense sunlight. "I wish to understand my world. Without understanding, no one has any control at all."_

_Diego had been puzzled. No other lady cared about understanding things. Then he shrugged. His mama was amazing, a smart lady. No one was as beautiful or as smart. He told her that, impulsively._

_She had laughed, and hugged him. She had held him tight for a few moments, as if she hadn't wanted to let go. She released him when he squirmed. He ran off to play in the freshly arranged garden. "Don't pick my roses, little one," she cautioned. "They have thorns." And she once more read the book, this time to herself._

Diego turned the long stemmed rose over in his hand. It smelled like his mother, with the same delicate perfume. "Sorry, Mama. I picked this one, and see I paid the cost," Diego whispered, glancing at where the rose thorns had pierced the skin on his fingers. Maybe Victoria would like some roses? He went back to his room, to fetch his garden gloves that he had stored there for just this sort of thing. With the appropriate tools, he proceeded in harvesting a small bouquet of the pink roses.

He wondered if the red roses would be more romantic, and then thought. Zorro would be the one for red roses. People might get suspicious. Pink was more innocent, for a young man to suddenly acknowledge his feelings. He should be shy, unsure of himself. He would have to formally ask Victoria for the right to court her under strict guidelines and supervision. So stifling doing things the right way, he mused.

His father came to see what was wrong, why Diego was so slow in rising, as he had bounded out of bed very early this week, once he had the strength to do so.

He watched his son wander the little garden, harvesting roses, and talking aloud to himself. He watched from the room, concerned for a moment. Fevers and delirium crossed his mind. Maybe complete madness.

"You should see her now, Mama. So grown up. So beautiful. She is passionate about so many injustices, just like the little girl you knew. She is quick to anger but has compassion and love for the unfortunate. I hope I can be classified in that group today. She knows I am Zorro, and she hasn't stated anything outright. She gave me the ring back." Diego paused in his chatter. It may not signify too much. "Mama, she is the woman I love, and if she will have me, I will marry her. You would be so proud of her. The Tavern is so busy and wonderful, and she will own it without any debts before too long. If the Alcalde doesn't kill her, that is."

"Ahem…" Alejandro said, stepping out into the sunny little garden.

"Is it time to go yet?"

"Soon. You do need to wash those hands, and eat something first." Alejandro chided. He looked at Diego's hair with astonishment. "So much for being the best groomed gentleman in all of California. Get tidied up, young man." He glanced at the beautiful bouquet of roses. They reminded him of Elena. So beautiful and bright and fragrant and thorny. He almost laughed at the thought. But it was an adequate description of his late wife. "However you look, Diego, I am sure she would have been so proud of you. Whether you were a master swordsman or not. Your brilliant mind would have impressed her just on its own."

Diego smiled, and slipped the gloves off. Alejandro glanced down at where the thorns had made a mess of the young man's fingers.

"Serves me right, Mama always warned me to leave the roses alone," Diego said with a smile. He washed his hands in the basin, tipping the warm water over and rubbing them gently. His hands weren't so perfect now, he thought. He smoothed some of his own homemade salve on the scratches, and hardly noticed the sting.

"How handsome do I have to be?" Diego said, quickly running his brush through the tangled mess on top of his head.

"Victoria is offended, what do you think?"

Diego sighed. He went to the wardrobe and glanced over the selection of fashionable outfits.

"I could go as Zorro…"

"Not that handsome, have some sense…" Alejandro felt a surge of annoyance shudder through him and Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Just trying to be funny, Father," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a huge joke…it's your life. The soldiers are at top form," Alejandro said firmly.

"Which is _so _impressive…," Diego said teasingly.

"And you are not." Alejandro glanced at his son. "Underestimation of your enemies is not wise, Diego. When do foxes get caught?"

"When they get cheeky, and a little too sure of themselves. No one notices them much otherwise. When they annoy the farmers by eating their livestock," Diego said with a guilty smile. "Even a pack of dogs can lose their quarry."

"Diego. You are the heir to my estates. You are all I have left of your mother. I will not allow you to be absolutely stupid, but I cannot stop you from being who you are," Alejandro said with a sigh. "Please understand where I am coming from, or I will have a problem."

"I do not mean to upset you, father. It is just this life was easier when it was just me involved."

"Just you? That sounds arrogant. Don't you mean Felipe and you?"

"I need to get dressed, Father."

"I'll wait in the garden," Alejandro said crossly.

"Don't you trust me?"

Diego swallowed his anger and tried to see it from his father's point of view. He shook his head, knowing it was impossible. He chose a navy suit that was fine enough to wear to meet the King of Spain. Silver thread embroidery ornamented the hem of the jacket and the legs of the trousers. He smoothed his unruly hair, and fluffed up the ruffles on his shirt front. He pulled the cuffs of his sleeves until they were just right, and observed himself critically in the full length mirror. His face was still pale and his eyes looked tired, but he stood tall and thoughtful.

He was every inch the man he was when he had returned from Spain and his studies. The only thing missing was the sword, but then Diego didn't carry a sword. Diego didn't need a sword, though. His words were a formidable weapon. They had saved his life many times in the past, and would probably do so again. Diego was satisfied in some ways, but he did prefer to be more comfortable. Formal wear was exhausting and suffocating.

His father had taken several deep breaths of the perfumed air in the garden. He could be patient with his son. He had to be. He had resisted the urge to bite at that last jibe from Diego about trust, because he knew how long it took for a caballero to dress, and the sooner they got this over with the better they would all feel. He paced up and down the path, and waited. His patience was not great at the best of times, and it took a great deal of focus to remain in that frame of mind.

"I'm ready," Diego said. "I'm sorry if I am always causing you problems, Father."

"Everyone has problems with their offspring. It's how we deal with them that counts, my son." He stood and observed his son.

Diego was dressed in the latest Spanish fashion. The fine clothes were good enough to travel to the Spanish Royal Court and meet the king in. Alejandro should know, he'd had the pleasure a few times. His son's dark hair, shiny and black, glistened in the morning light. The navy was one of Diego's favourite colours, and so close to black it made him smile.

"What, Diego has no black suits?"

Diego smiled. "May cause problems, that colour. In more than one way," he murmured. He had always avoided the colour too close to his face, more because of Victoria than the soldiers. He hadn't wanted her to reject him.

"Come on, it will be lunch time soon, we may miss the meal at the Tavern," Alejandro said, guiding his son out of the room, and outside into the carriage.

"I thought we would ride," Diego began.

"The doctor said, no riding for two weeks, remember?"

Diego's eyes darkened in momentary anger, and then he smiled. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Indeed," Alejandro said with an answering smile. "Less chance of messing up that wonderful display of finery. She should be impressed." Alejandro wondered. The whole town would notice the display of finery, and the object of his attention. People would realise the young man's intentions. If he was truly rejected, he would have the sympathy of the whole pueblo. Zorro hadn't been seen for a while, and Victoria was getting older. People would understand her change of heart. Even if they put it down to opportunistic greed.


	11. A Very Unwise Courtship

Chapter 11 A Very Unwise Courtship

Victoria was going through the motions in the tavern. She served efficiently and capably, but her mind was elsewhere. She wondered if Diego was still so ill, if she should return to help him. Zorro hadn't been seen for a long time, gossip held that he was dead. Questions were thrown to her, and she could innocently say there had been no word for weeks. People gave her space after a while, and began to talk about other things. If her lover had died, then of course it would be cruel to talk of him incessantly.

She glanced up at the firm tread of other customers arriving, just in time for the midday meal. Don Alejandro had made the trip out to join friends, and she smiled a welcoming smile at him. Her heart stopped beating for a half a second, making her momentarily breathless. Don Diego de la Vega had joined him. He seemed to be the most handsome man in the room, all polished and gentlemanly.

There was a rush on the two men, as friends scurried over to ask after their health. The de la Vegas found themselves guided to a table by the Sergeant would have a lot to say as usual. Diego was being his wonderful polite self, and was completely attentive to the soldier's words.

"Don Diego, it is so sad…"

"Sad, Sergeant?"

"They say Zorro is dead. We have not seen him for a whole month, Don Diego. It's a pity."

"A pity? I would have thought the soldiers would be pleased to have less to worry about," Diego said, raising a rough tankard to his lips. He wondered if Victoria was watching him, if she was going to approach him.

"Zorro was a help to the garrison. Do you know how many bandits he had captured in the past? How many problems he took care of? The man was an entire garrison all on his own."

"How many?"

"Hundreds….Now it is our sole responsibility, and it is harder than it looks," the Sergeant said a little crestfallen. "He was a brilliant man, a brilliant man."

"Nobody knows what happened to him," Victoria said, interrupting. Her eyes flashed emotion at Diego but he couldn't grasp her meaning.

"I'm sure he wouldn't leave without telling the pueblo, Victoria. Perhaps he has met with an accident," Diego responded wisely. "The man is deeply in love with you, to risk his life just to impress you."

"I, for one, would be disappointed in not finding him and bringing him to justice. A pest on the law abiding," the Alcalde joined in. "I should double the reward."

He rose and went to the de la Vega table. "Good to see you on your feet, de la Vega," he said loudly. "I pity the woman you are offering for today," he murmured, under his breath. The added comment was for Diego's ears only. The clothes had not gone unnoticed.

"Nice to see you too, Alcalde," Diego said with dignity. "I will be seeing you as I begin to edit this week's paper. You know, the crime reports and all that. I hear you have been busy…"

The Alcalde grimaced at the clever attack and left the tavern.

"Offering marriage, de la Vega? About time, eh, Alejandro?"

Diego smiled and left the table. He had seen Victoria vanish into the kitchen and she hadn't reappeared in her usual time.

He paused in the doorway to the kitchen, aware, but not caring, that everyone's eyes had followed him. He lifted the curtain and waited.

"Can I come in?"

"Have you ever needed to ask?"

Diego slowly entered. He let the curtain fall behind him.

She was seated at the table. Not crying, not yet. But there was a tear just escaping her eye. Diego noticed, and she hurriedly wiped it away.

"Onions, you know," Victoria mumbled. Diego was vaguely aware of onions and their effects, and waved his hand a little. It was no consequence.

"You are very lovely today," he said gently. In fact, her apron was dusty with flour, and her face red with exertion. She didn't feel lovely today.

"I discovered something about myself," Diego said, aware that his voice travelled. "I discovered that I have been missing you these few days. We normally see each other every day. I have been distracted and moody. I haven't eaten, barely slept and only thought of you."

She glanced at him, and stood. "You're still ill then, you need more rest."

"Don't dismiss me out of hand, Victoria. Please," Diego protested. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. She had put the table between them for a reason. He was too much a gentleman to approach a lady who was uncomfortable.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I could recite poetry, but then you'd laugh at me. I could quote science books about the need for the continuation of the species, but I'm sure it would bore you, and probably me even."

His blue eyes bore through her. "You are the air I breathe, the food I eat…"

"Quoting Zorro won't help you," Victoria whispered, aware of how sound travelled when the main hall was that silent. "Being clever won't help you."

"What can I say? All I know is, I want you never to leave my side. All the time I was ill, you never left my side. It is because of you that I survived, you must know that." Diego said, quite loud, ignoring her whispered comments. "Please, I seek your permission to court you with a view to marriage," Diego said, in that firm gentle voice powerful enough to filter through to the main hall. "That's all. If Zorro has an issue he can come to me."

Victoria laughed, despite herself. "Diego, I will have to think this over. It is so sudden. Courtship?"

"Courtship."

"And if Zorro has an issue, he can come to _you_?" Victoria thought for a while. Quite a while. "Well, we can see how it goes."

"Yes, you may court me; Zorro seems to have no firm idea of marriage. It may spark some action in that direction," she said, firmly. Diego felt a little embarrassed by her reply, an acceptance, but only as second best. Somehow he felt it was deserved and reasonable. An acceptance was an acceptance.

Diego smiled, knowingly, into her eyes, and she felt good that she had struck out with words and not with her hand. The whole pueblo would think she was a gold digger, and had only married Diego for his money, but that was better than them thinking he was Zorro himself.

They walked through to the main hall, Diego taking her hand and lifting it gently to his lips.

"I have discovered that life is meant to be lived. Coming so close to death, has made me want to choose to live fully and joyfully. Victoria has always stood by me, always, even when I am not always worthy of it. She is a firm and loving friend, and she has consented to allow me to court her. Hopefully we will be married before the year is out," Diego announced. Alejandro felt a rush of pride for his son, who it seemed was now able to look on his love to his heart's content. The couple sat at a table near the kitchen, careful to be in full view of everyone, but only with eyes and ears for their own conversation.

"Alejandro, you are happy?" A caballero friend queried, very surprised.

"Yes, Victoria is a fine woman."

"Zorro may well take offense at this. Your son could be in very great danger," the Sergeant commented.

"Zorro knows my son is a man of words. Zorro is a man of chivalry," Alejandro said softly. He wondered if the impulse to become so open about courtship was wise, now that it was done. "He is a gentleman, and will approach the matter as such, I am sure. If not, I'm sure to be there to help my son defend himself."

"I've seen this before, you know. My Maria and her husband, they started as friends, and now they have a family of twelve. She sickened for someone else, when they had rejected her, almost to death. She was at Senor Blanche's house, visiting with her mother. He raced on a wondrous steed for the doctor. I never heard the end of his heroics. It's amazing what tender nursing and other care can do, Alejandro," another Don said, thoughtfully. "It's like a ship board romance."

"If Zorro allows this, he must be dead," another voice chimed in.

"Victoria has waited for the outlaw to marry her for years. It's about time she was sensible. Diego is kind, and always had her best interests at heart," an older Donna said gently. "What a romantic husband he would be. All that poetry. And his eyes, so kind. You can tell a lot from someone's eyes."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888

Diego and Victoria stared into each other eyes, not knowing what to say for a few moments.

Diego had never really paused long enough to study the colour of her eyes. Warm brown, like the finest chocolate. They made his mind melt with their intensity. Such pretty eyelashes too. He lifted her hand to kiss it gently. He was still nervous around her, so many things to say. Where to start? Who knew where to start?

Victoria noticed the blue eyes, now warm and deep, like a calm sea. The iciness that came and went had left them completely when he relaxed. He had no eyes for anyone but her, which felt strange, because Diego always seemed to be so aware of everything around him. Even when he pretended he wasn't. The feel of his lips on her skin thrilled her, it always had. She turned the hand over, and noticed the scratches all over the soft skin. She ran a finger over them gently, and heard the hiss of Diego's sudden breath.

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think, querida?"

"Doing battle with a kitten, perhaps?"

"A rose bush," Diego said. He stood abruptly. "Oh no!"

"Diego?"

"I left them in the carriage," he said, slapping his forehead with his left hand. "The roses…"

"The roses are with Maria in the kitchen, Diego," his father assured him. "Plenty more where they came from, anyway." His father had seen his haste to enter the tavern and had thought for his son. It had been good that he had kept his son out of the Zorro costume today. He certainly wasn't thinking on his feet.

"Roses."

"From the garden. I'm sure Mama raised the thorny roses, just to protect her flowers from naughty little boys."

"Do you need some help with the scratches?" Victoria asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

Diego thought about it. He'd already dealt with them. Victoria meant something else. "Not a bad idea. Who knows what infections can occur these days?" They stood and left the main hall, entering the kitchen again.

Diego knew his father would not permit their isolation for too long. Society did not allow courting couples much privacy. As the curtain fell, he swept her into his arms, unaware of Maria standing just near the table.

"I absolutely adore you. I cannot live without you. What can I say? What can I do? You forgive me for keeping this from you?"

"What do you mean, de la Vega?"

The Alcalde stood, holding the curtain.

Diego and Victoria sprung apart.

"You're taking a chance with Zorro, de la Vega. What did you keep from her?"

"I have loved her for years, and never told her."

"Really… Well, I can believe that. It's really amazing that Victoria just permitted you embracing her like that. It's a marriage of convenience on her part, after all."

"I can dream, I can offer romance," Diego said defensively. He was glad he hadn't totally given himself away.

"I was in shock…" Victoria said, startled. She was slightly in shock, it was true. The way he had grabbed her, had knocked all the air out of her lungs. "Don de la Vega, that was hardly appropriate…I am shocked."

Victoria led Diego out of the kitchen and turned to meet Alejandro's startled gaze. "In future, Diego, allow me a little bit of decency and decorum. We are courting, we are not married yet."

"Diego de la Vega," his father sighed. "From lazy scholar, to romantic lover in a week."

"Forgive my son, Victoria. He is still ill from the fevers. He is still not quite himself. I am very pleased that the courtship has been announced, Diego, but there are limits to everyone's patience." Alejandro had joined his son and proceeded to escort him from the tavern. Alejandro was aware of everyone's eyes on them, and the fact that the shocked silence would end as soon as they were outside. There would be a lot of social gossip today, he mused.

Once they were on their way home in the carriage, Alejandro glanced at his son. "Really, do you want to be killed? Do you want all of us killed?"

"I couldn't help it," Diego said, dejectedly.

"Victoria said all those things to protect you, you know."

"Of course. She is so wonderful. Victoria is so clever, so beautiful. I need to feel her in my arms…"

"That's what the Alcalde interrupted, I believe?"

Diego nodded. "It's lucky I hadn't gotten started…"

"What? You would manhandle your beloved? While the tavern was fully occupied? While the Sergeant was in the main hall?" Alejandro shook his head. "Not only bad manners socially, but suicidal as well."

Diego settled back on the soft cushions and thought to himself. "I suppose I am still not well enough to venture out of doors." He sighed. "Must admit, I am tired after all that."

Alejandro watched as his son drifted into a little sleep, so quickly. He remembered being able to drop off that quickly and rouse just as quickly if the need arose. He thought about how Diego had acted so unlike himself. He decided to make Diego stay inside a lot more until his emotions died down.


	12. Loose Lips

Chapter 12 Loose Lips

Diego started to get visitors to the hacienda. They were mostly Alejandro's friends congratulating his father on his son's decision to marry.

"My boy, what a choice. The whole pueblo thinks you've lost your mind," one Don announced, at the dinner table. "Of all the women to fall for, you had to pick her."

"She is a beautiful and gentle woman, dear," his Donna said, calmingly. A little too much wine had been consumed and she was worried.

Their daughter was about Diego's age, and she knew the reason for the annoyed tone in her father's voice, and she knew what was probably coming next. She stood, glancing at Diego, causing him to stand, as it was bad manners not to.

"Diego, you always said that if I wanted to borrow a book, all I had to do was ask."

Diego was surprised, but he hadn't liked the way the conversation was heading. The dinner was over anyway, and the dons were talking over even more wine, although he and his father had gone onto coffee. Diego gestured to Felipe to accompany them, and Catherine gestured her little sister to follow. They were well chaperoned.

The library was calming, and Diego sat on the sofa and absent-mindedly watched the pretty senorita flit about near the bookcase. He was glad to be out of the room where voices were starting to be raised. Tension made him edgy, and although there had been no danger, Diego felt very relieved to be away from the others.

"My father says your fevers made you mad," the little girl said, intrigued with the handsome man. "A madman."

"Perhaps for a while," he said with a smile. "All better now, though."

Catherine was a little embarrassed. "What is a good book for me, Diego?"

He thought about Pride and Prejudice. It was near his hand. "This is a good book for a lady," Diego said softly. "Victoria Escalante read it to me while I was ill."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It's not really my taste," he admitted. "Still, it was very interesting. It is a romance."

"A romance." Catherine smiled, thinking. "It must be what triggered all those deep feelings for Victoria to come to the surface. Of course, everyone had thought you might have been in love with her. You did seem to spend a little too much time with her. Only she had eyes for Zorro, and wouldn't have seen anyone else's attentions at all. I wonder what happened to him…"

"No one knows," Diego said calmly. "No one knows him without his mask, so maybe we will never know. He would have been caught if he had told anyone. The way the reward keeps rising all the time; people would turn in their own grandmother for that sort of money."

"The people of Los Angeles are too noble for that. Perhaps he had an accident, and no one to help him. He would have died…poor thing."

Diego nodded, seriously. He handed her the copy of Pride and Prejudice and smiled. "I will need that back soon. It is dear to me, you see."

"You know, you are a very handsome man," Catherine whispered. "I know my father would have wished for us to have been married. A good merger, he would say. But when one is in love with another, it would be torture for both partners to live a marriage like that. Maybe you should think about what you are considering. Victoria is very much in love with Zorro."

"Zorro is a legend."

"Yes, and growing more so every day, I've heard," Catherine replied gently. "Do you know someone saw him the other day, and they swore he had the ability to transform into a bat, or a fox or a crow. That's how they never managed to catch him."

"That's intriguing. That follows the lines of many folktales in Europe. Shape changing abilities….very interesting," Diego said softly. He went to the bookcase and looked on a middle shelf. "This book has a lot of those tales. If you want to borrow that one also," he added.

"You really are clever, Diego. I wish you luck with your marriage."

"She has yet to consent to marriage, Catherine."

"If she is in her right mind, she will. It's not as if she can marry Zorro," Catherine mused. "She is sensible, and she knows you love her. Why wouldn't she marry you?"

"Good luck with your marriage, senorita," Diego responded gently. He knew her fiancé. He was a hard man who got everything he wanted. The softly spoken woman was beautiful and wise, but he didn't feel it was a good match. She got a wistful look in her eyes, and nodded.

"I love Don Ricardo, Diego. It will be a good marriage," she said, half to herself. Diego was startled. Catherine actually loved that hard, selfish man. Maybe she could change him, but maybe he would change her. He hoped for the best.

"Congratulations, my friend," Diego said gently. She smiled, she knew that Victoria was a very lucky woman.

They made their way back to the dining room.

"The woman is no lady. She is Zorro's whore. I for one will not socialise with the woman. Alejandro, you need to forbid this marriage. The boy is not in his right mind. The fevers have addled him."

Catherine looked at Diego with alarm, and watched the man bristle with a sudden rage and then deliberately calm himself. His hand had been on the handle about to enter the room. He reacted as if he had been burnt, his hand flinching away for a moment. The little girl rushed past them into the dining room, leaving the door wide open. Everyone's eyes glanced at Diego with surprise, and everyone froze.

Diego was angry, but not surprised. His face had gotten hard, and his eyes cold.

Catherine touched him on his shoulder. The man's muscles were tight under his clothes, and she feared for her father for a moment. Diego flinched under her touch, but listened. "He doesn't mean it," she whispered. "He is drunk. Please, Diego…He's my father…"

"Father, I have gotten a huge headache all of a sudden. I just escorted the senorita back to the table so she didn't feel lost. I need to retire."

"Of course," Alejandro said. He watched his son retreat hurriedly, and welcomed the senorita back to the group. "Diego is often unwell." He realised his son was very angry, and he felt sorry for him.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Alejandro went to his son, after the guests had all left. He was not surprised to see his son sitting outside in the small garden again. It must be a place of solace for him, he thought, suddenly amazed that he could still discover things about his son.

He waited for Diego to look up at him.

"Diego, do you want to talk about tonight?"

"Go away. I'm alright, I don't need help."

"Is Felipe out here with you?"

Diego shook his head. He had sent the boy to bed hours ago.

"You need someone to talk to. If not Felipe then I am prepared to take a fatherly role," Alejandro said softly. Diego looked up at him then, a little ashamed.

"I never wanted you to feel unwanted as a father," Diego said. "I always wanted you as a father."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't want to keep getting pushed aside," Alejandro answered. They were talking about Diego and his feelings, not him.

"You will talk to your mother, but not me," Alejandro said briskly. "It's not as if she is here, Diego."

"You can feel a sense of her, the memory of her so strong. It's only here, or the library, where she used to spend all her time. You also can feel her, it feels as though…. I know there are no ghosts, father, I am not addled…."

"I know. I had my doubts last week at the tavern, I must admit."

"The nastiness of some people, the things he said…"

"He was drunk, Diego. The wine made his tongue wag."

"But it's what the man believes…"

"He has his reasons for not liking your courtship. Catherine was his personal choice for you. He is biased," Alejandro said. "Others have believed horrible things about you, my son, things that have hurt me to overhear, about your lack of ability and your clumsiness. It hurt to hear, as a father. For the sake of Zorro, things will have to be believed that aren't true."

Diego nodded. "I've never misused her. Never. There have been times, I would have wanted to, but I respect her. She wishes to wait, marriage is important to her. I have been a gentleman. I have stolen kisses in the dark but no more than that." He looked at his father. "She is not Zorro's whore."

"I know, I know. But only Zorro can declare that, and even some people may not trust his word either."

"I want to marry her quickly, quietly. Maybe this nasty talk will die down in time."

"Everything at the right time. Let's do this right. Everything above board, my boy. Respect your beloved enough for that. Talk will increase at the impropriety not the correct procedure," Alejandro advised. "Let's plan a beautiful wedding, and provide money for a trousseau, ladies always love that. You will too. They always chose such beautiful items."

Alejandro's daydreams increased in his head and got as far as the first grandson, when Diego laughed gently at the look on his father's face, patted his father on his shoulder, and went into his room. It was almost dawn already, and he wasn't tired. His father said good night, and headed towards his own quarters, and Diego sat on his bed to read some more of his chemistry books.


	13. A Very Proper Arrangement

A Very Proper Arrangement

Diego and Victoria sat obediently in the sala and were watched closely by the duenna, which Alejandro had insisted on. She was dressed in more appropriate clothing, a fine white dress with the necessary finery associated with it. A veil of Spanish lace covered her hair, which had been swept up on top her head. She played with a lace fan in her lap. She repeatedly gazed at the ruby ring that now adorned her ring finger. It was such a handsome engagement present.

Diego was wearing equally uncomfortable clothing, and they eyed each other with thinly veiled humour.

He had watched her enter the room, lifting overly long skirts as she stepped down into the room. The duenna had followed so closely, there wasn't even a chance to have one word of private conversation. He took her hand, and raised it to his lips, over the stern gaze of their chaperone. He held it as long as was permitted, and led her to the sofa. He sat on another chair, to the delight of the chaperone, who was still quite young and nervous with the young couple. Victoria frowned and took a deep breath.

"I am very flattered by your attention Don Diego. Is all this necessary? I can't even spend time at the tavern, with all the lessons that your father insists I have in how to be a proper lady," Victoria said, softly. Diego looked over at her with love, and she blushed and looked down. It was strange that Diego was only just causing all these reactions, when she had been very comfortable with him up until the time she discovered his secret.

"It just takes getting used to, Victoria. Everything will turn out fine. We will be married soon, and all I want is to be with you. All these extra skills will just make your life easier. As my wife, you will have more responsibilities in the territory."

Victoria looked doubtful. She only knew that she wanted him, needed him. She missed Zorro's kisses in the shadows. Playing by the rules was difficult; she wondered how Diego lived by such customs. She had to learn to dance, which would be nice, but so many complicated steps, and dancing with Diego was definitely out of the question. She had to learn to sit, and stand and hold herself as a Donna, someone she was not. The dresses were so impractical, and she hadn't been permitted to visit the tavern, let alone run it. Were all these rules worth it? She glanced across at Diego and realised he was becoming a little worried. He always could read her emotions well, she knew. She smiled, and would have patted his hand, if he was sitting where he should be and not across the room.

"My father wants you to move into the hacienda next week. You will have your own private rooms, you will have your own space. You will need to get used to the schedule of our family, and practice the household routine before we marry. Senora Catalano can still be the chaperone, so there is no impropriety involved."

Diego wanted to scoop her up in his arms, she was so close. And also so far away, he mused. He wanted to let the Senora have an easy time of it, and he was a gentleman. He had resisted the urge to kiss her in public as Diego for quite a few years now. Surely he could hold out a few more weeks.

"I was thinking, as a special treat, we could go riding this afternoon, and have a picnic by the river. Senora Catalano is agreeable." Victoria's eyes lit up with excitement. Riding with Diego was always an experience. Maybe he could put the skills of Zorro into practice and evade their babysitter.

Diego stood and wandered over to the piano and played a scale. He needed to distract his mind, his thoughts were going to cause trouble. Victoria watched him as he sat on the piano stool and began to play one of his favourite tunes, humming to himself. He knew it by heart, and he enjoyed it. He started another one, after a few minutes.

"Do you think we could?" Victoria turned to the older lady to seek her permission. Diego was pretty much lost in his music, she mused. He really did love his hobbies.

Senora Catalano smiled. She remembered being in love, and being excited like that. Her marriage had ended with the death of her husband. She was planning to never marry again, preferring to mourn her husband. Being Alejandro's cousin, she was glad to help him with his son. In age, she felt more like an elder sister, than the aunt she would like to be.

"That is quite proper, my dear. A new riding habit just arrived from San Francisco. It's very lovely. It's a shade of pink, almost like the roses in the garden. We could put some of those pretty pink roses in your hair," the Senora said gently. She liked the way the Senorita looked dressed like a Spanish lady. She knew the woman was uncomfortable, but Alejandro said he wanted the courtship and engagement period to be above board.

"When can we leave?" Victoria asked, eagerly.

"If you can be ready soon, we can leave just before lunch," Diego said, looking up with a smile. He had never really lost interest in the conversation. He had just needed some relief from the increasing feeling of unmet desire. "I hope I do not bore you too much. I plan on studying some of the soil near the river. To see if it can bear crops, you know." He winked at her, unnoticed by the chaperone.

"You and your science, Don Diego. You presume a lot from your lady," the senora said, suddenly affronted. There seemed to be no sense of romance about the young man.

Victoria laughed. "You do not know Diego. He doesn't really have a clue about romance. He is my friend, and I expected as much from him."

Senora Catalano felt she should have been grateful for the man's lack of passion, it made her job so much easier; but maybe he needed a few pointers. He was handsome, very handsome, and Victoria seemed very taken with him. But where were the serenades? The roses? The poems declaring undying affection? Maybe she needed a word with Alejandro; he must have frightened the boy.

There was an energy that flowed between the couple, as if the poems were unnecessary, she suddenly felt. She had caught the glance that passed between them, the comfortable gaze of contented people who had been in love for many years.

Maybe the poetry had happened years ago, she thought. She remembered the stories whispered about Alejandro and Elena, their secret courtship had lasted years, and all that time unchaperoned. Easy joking about things that would have offended many young caballeros. Diego was completely comfortable with the little insults, regarding them as jokes.

She would have to watch over them very carefully, perhaps they were used to each other so much that they regularly crept out to be with each other, just as Alejandro had done with his lady. Like father, like son? But Diego was a man of science, not of swords, wasn't he?


	14. Back in the Saddle

Chapter 14

Back in the Saddle

The sunlight was gentle and they unpacked the picnic near a large old tree that provided shade. Senora Catalano noticed Diego's newly adopted son following Diego with his eyes, until the man stopped.

"Go play, Felipe," he said, shooing him with his hands. Felipe smiled and scampered off, to climb and explore. She had learned that the boy could now hear which she was so pleased about. He seemed such a bright and energetic boy, so unlike Diego in some ways. He was growing into manhood, and he stood only a little shorter than his tall father.

"He is such a credit to you, Don Diego. Such an energetic boy. So bright," Senora Catalano said, as they sat in the shade to eat their picnic. "You must be a very patient man to raise a child with so many problems."

"Diego is a patient man," Victoria agreed, laughing as Diego looked at the ground. She was hinting at other things, and he had to bow his head to hide his smile.

"Felipe is a very good child," he answered. "He has never given me a moment's worry," he added, glancing at the boy. Felipe grinned, he was still in ear shot, and he waved as he ventured out of sight up the hill a little further. Diego had exaggerated. That time when he had tried to deal with bandits on his own, that had been a worry. The fears that had run through his body when he had worked out the message were something more than a worry. It had all turned out fine, of course, Zorro had seen to that. All because he had been delayed at the old windmill.

"We can be trusted to keep away from each other. Senora, we spent a night together in an isolated windmill, and Diego never even thought about doing anything indecent. I was as safe as I was with my brothers," Victoria was saying to the other lady. Senora Catalano cast a knowing look at the young man in her charge, and wondered.

Diego took a moment to exclaim about a rare butterfly he had seen in a plain ordinary hedge. He leapt up and went to investigate. He remembered that night all too well. It had been torture to be lying on the floor with the bench between them. The way she kept talking to him, trying to get him to open up. She had gotten chilled, and he had the chance to hold her in his arms, and all he could think about was kissing her. He placed the jacket around her shoulders, and left her reluctantly to lie back down on the hard floor. He was chilled then, but it helped calm him down.

She had said was there anything he felt he had to have above all else, something that he needed…It had taken all his strength to mutter "sleep….I really need…sleep". She had him quoting love poetry to her, for goodness sake. As if he could think about anything decent? All his thoughts if acted upon would have led to them doing something incredibly indecent, and being honour bound to marry the next day.

"He is such a wonderful man," Victoria added, watching the man she loved dive under bushes searching for non-existing butterflies. She almost laughed, remembering all the times Diego had done something incredibly bewildering just to divert attention away from any consideration that he could be more than he seemed. "The whole pueblo depends on his advice. He knows so much. He's taught so many people how to read. The paper keeps everyone up to date. He is not a man of action, but he still helps the people."

"Not like Zorro," the senora said. She wondered where Zorro had gone, as did all the people of Los Angeles. Maybe he had left after receiving word that his lady had chosen another. "I believe you and Zorro had some sort of unspoken agreement."

"He was unable to give me security, a family, a home," Victoria said softly, looking down at the ring on her hand. "He felt unable to see me anymore, because he believed I couldn't love an unknown man, and he was unprepared to tell me who he was. Circumstances got too much for us."

"I see," the older lady said. "But Diego…?"

"Diego is a great man. A kind man. He loves me. He has loved me for a long time, and had been aware of Zorro and my feelings for the man." Victoria watched him. He had given up on the butterflies and had gone to get his soil testing kit. He was being completely focused and serious, and he had the look of Zorro in his features.

The senora saw the look of love in the young woman's eyes. She wondered about their awkwardness together, and planned not to let them out of her sight.

"Do you need anything, Diego?" Victoria called out to the young man.

"Hmm?"

Victoria got up and moved over to him. "I said, do you need anything?"

"The soil over here is good, but not great…"

Diego registered her closeness and stared into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but a glance back at the picnic blanket told him the senora would intervene. He wondered about the pretty senora. She had reacted badly to her husband's death, and Alejandro had moved to care for her. She had wise eyes, kind and gentle and wise. A sweet kind mouth and soft features. She wasn't much older than they were.

"This is how I analyse the soil. It shows the amount of acid in the sample and some plants like it, most don't. It's very important to know how the plants are going to react to the soil they are grown in."

"That will help the farmers of the district," Senora Catalano murmured, watching with fascination. She had moved over to the young couple.

"Yes, that's the plan," Diego answered, placing a hand around Victoria's waist without much thought. It felt so comfortable, and the senora's eyebrows rose but she didn't pull him up on it.

Victoria felt so safe with that strong arm holding her lightly, buzzing with the awareness of the man she loved.

Felipe came running towards them, skidding on the pebbles and anxiously signing. Diego reacted by grabbing his supplies and heading towards the carriage. Victoria glanced at him, worriedly.

"Is anything wrong, Don Diego?"

"Senora, Felipe has just noticed a group of rough looking men riding in this direction. Maybe it would be wise to get out of their way, and head back." Victoria trembled for a minute, but Diego glanced at her, and she calmed. "Go with the senora, Victoria. Felipe and I will ride and see what they want. They are on my land; this is not the main road."

Senora Catalano agreed and hustled Victoria into the carriage, and took the reins of the two horses. "If you take the side track to the left, it will bring you to the hacienda quickly, Senora. I'm sure there is no real danger, but it is wise to take precautions. We do have some problems from bandits from time to time," Diego added firmly.

He watched them go with a little bit of fear in his heart. He whistled for his black stallion as soon as they were out of sight. After stroking the horse, he went to the saddlebags and took out the spare outfit that he stored there for just such an occasion. Going behind a large boulder, he dressed hurriedly. He had a rapier instead of his usual sabre and his spare whip was tucked into the sash belt, handy near his gloved hand. He adjusted the broad brim hat carefully, and smiled. The outfit soothed him, and gave him his usual confidence. It had been a while.

Felipe winked at him, and Diego gestured for him to hide somewhere safe. The boy hurried to do as he was asked.

He mounted the stallion, and started up the hill to give him a better view point. The horse moved under him like an extension of his body and he grinned. It was good to be back in the saddle.

There was a cloud of dust to the south of him. He raised a small telescope to his right eye and observed. They could just be vaqueros out for a little rough play, but he didn't like them on his land. Could they be rustling their cattle? He frowned.

Five men were riding in his direction. He wondered if the carriage would be out of sight before the men could see it. He had a very bad feeling about those men. Instincts had served him well over the years, and he wasn't about to ignore them today.

He rode confidently down to the path, in time to block their progress.

"Gentlemen, you appear to be lost," he said, his Zorro voice booming. "This happens to be private property. I suggest you go back to the main road."

The leader paused, reining in his horse. "What is your business here, Zorro?"

"I have just been congratulating dear friends on their recent engagement," Zorro said, firmly. "Do I have to do something about you and your men?"

"The reward is still current," the leader said, slightly doubtful. He dismounted and raised a sword to challenge the masked man.

Zorro dismounted smoothly and saluted the man, who lunged and charged towards him. Zorro clashed his rapier into the other man's and they fought for a few moments. Good, Zorro thought to himself. But not good enough, he mused, as his fist knocked the attacker in the head, knocking him into the dust. The others turned and raced their horses away. Average thugs and cowards, Zorro thought to himself. His instincts had overreacted to the circumstances, and it felt strange.

"Zorro!" The exclamation shocked him. Victoria and the Senora were running towards him. He had told them to leave, expressly told them. Victoria raced up to him, trying to work out if he was hurt.

"We tried to do what Diego said, but the carriage wheel came off on the rocky road, and Victoria was concerned that Diego was in danger," Senora Catalano said, apologetically. She looked at Victoria sceptically. She was obviously in love with the masked man. Zorro took the Senora's hand and kissed the back of it, before he turned to Victoria and did the same.

"I have to congratulate the senorita on accepting Diego's proposal of marriage, she has chosen a better man than I," Zorro said, gazing at the young woman with such devotion, that the senora wanted to slap the girl and make her apologise to the masked man. "Diego will take great care of you. Whether or not I continue in my role of protector of the territory, I will always be at your service…" He stepped back and mounted his stallion with a smooth motion. "Senora Catalano, your servant…" He urged Tornado into a swift gallop, and raced towards the cave stall.

"Where is Diego? And Felipe?" Senora Catalano queried, looking around. "He had no horse, how will he get home without help?"

"Zorro probably lent him a horse, he might even have beaten us home and even now be looking for us," Victoria said, a little breathlessly. "Oh, dear, you would think Zorro would have at least fixed the carriage wheel…"

"Yes."

Victoria trudged back up the way they had come and sat on a rock to examine the damage. The senora joined her.

"How did Zorro know my name?" She said in a moment. "And he said Diego had proposed to you, that you were engaged, but I was with you both all morning and no one said anything about that…"

"Well," Victoria said, taking a breath.

"I'm a de la Vega by blood, you know. On my mother's side. Perhaps there is more to Diego than meets the eye…" The senora said thoughtfully. "Has Zorro ever kissed you?"

Victoria blushed. Obviously he had, the senora thought. The look he gave her was not that of a dejected and rejected suitor, she had seen plenty of those, in her time. A triumphant look, of a man sure of himself, of his love. Either Zorro was Diego, or Diego was in big trouble. The senorita smiled. The restless suitor had gotten his kisses, even if it had been under a mask, even if it had been a chaste polite formality.

There was a shout, and the ladies turned to see Diego racing along on Esperanza, his favourite mare. He was also leading two quiet mares for the woman to ride. "Zorro said there were some ladies in distress. I was glad that he could get word to me. I was getting worried. I passed Zorro on the road and told him of the men. He must have dealt with them."

"Zorro is indeed a fine caballero, Diego," the senora said softly, as Diego helped the lady onto her horse. "I hope you didn't hurt anyone too badly, senor," she whispered, and Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure what you're talking about?"

"Your father told me to watch out for Zorro's visits, in case the man hadn't really left the pueblo. It seems he was right to mention it," the senora said cryptically. "Secrets can be trusted to me, you know."

Diego didn't know how to answer that one. Dressing as Zorro had reminded him of the need in Los Angeles to protect the people. It was really time to patrol the tavern and the local area. If the vaqueros started trouble the people would be hurt. Senora Catalano seemed to be a safe person, and if his father trusted her, well, his judgement could be trusted, he supposed. Be cautious, he thought to himself. Be cautious, be Diego.

Chapter 15

The engagement party was crowded as everyone from caballeros, rancheros of all sorts, soldiers, Indians from the reserve, and normal townspeople had been invited. Never had there been such a crowd of so many different classes of people in the de la Vega hacienda. Diego was thrilled that everyone felt comfortable enough to come and celebrate with them. His father had his doubts, but had only tried once to dissuade his son from inviting absolutely everyone he could think of. Alejandro was secretly proud of his son and his ability to make friends with anyone and everyone he met.

Senora Catalano was wearing a sedate black dress, Alejandro noticed. She was smiling slightly, as she watched Diego dancing with his fiancée, obviously reminiscing about her own experiences.

"Would you like to dance, senora?" Alejandro asked gently. She had been moving to the rhythm of the music, swaying just a little in her far away thoughts. She glanced at him, a little embarrassed.

"I don't dance," she murmured, fluttering her fan a little. "Not anymore."

"I was wishing to myself, but I can't think of anyone who I can ask," Alejandro said.

"The Devante widow is gazing adoringly at you, right now, Don Alejandro," she replied, gesturing a little, so as not to draw attention to herself. "She is quite impressed with you."

"I am well aware, and would prefer it if she wasn't so interested," Alejandro said stiffly. "And how many times have I told you to call me Alejandro. Our fathers were cousins, you need to feel welcome here, this is your home as long as you want it to be."

"I am Victoria's chaperone, Alejandro. When they are married, what would it look like if I stayed? I need to find a hacienda of my own. Perhaps you can help me with that, my fortune is quite large, and I shouldn't need to rely on anyone except myself."

"Spoken like a fiery de la Vega, if ever I heard one," he said with a smile. They both watched the younger people dance and enjoy themselves. He glanced at the woman next to him and smiled.

"If we are insisting on informality, you should call me Xyla. If I'm calling you Alejandro then I should extend to you the same courtesy," she murmured. "Diego is a great dancer for someone that has such a reputation for idleness."

"Love is said to give people wings," Alejandro said. He could remember dancing with his dear wife and feeling the same. Xyla had a similar expression on her face, and she nodded.

"Renaldo made me feel like that when we danced. We danced every night we were together, and now…I just can't…" Xyla said with a wistful sigh. Alejandro gazed at her sad face, and took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Time makes the feelings less painful. I speak from my own experience. But time cannot make the pain totally disappear. Renaldo and Elena are such a huge part of our lives, it is impossible to forget them and the love we had for them. You are a strong woman, a de la Vega by blood. You are doing well, don't surrender to the pain today. Enjoy yourself as Renaldo would have wanted. Don't dance, but have fun. You are still very young," Alejandro said trying to comfort her.

"But I feel so old," Xyla said painfully. "You are blessed, you have Diego, an image of his mother. He has her eyes, I saw the portrait of Elena. He has her bearing, only in a masculine way. He is a reminder every day. She has never left you…"

"A reminder of what I had lost, Xyla. Diego's resemblance is both a blessing and a curse, for me," Alejandro responded with a sigh. "And if anything happened to him, it would feel like I was losing her all over again. I could not bear it again. I think it would kill me." He whispered. Xyla squeezed his hand. She tried to smile at him and a tear sat on the edge of her eyelid.

"We are both doing well. We both should have fun and enjoy ourselves, Alejandro. Elena would be very upset with me for causing you pain on this exciting day. Diego is so very happy, and his eyes never leave dear Victoria. Diego would be worried if he saw you like this." Xyla said gently. "Would you like to dance? It's only a dance, and if it can dispel this gloom on both of us, than it would be a blessing," she added.

Alejandro looked at her with wonder. She had gone from a despondent refusal to a timid encouragement. All because he had become distressed. Her heart was so gentle and kind, and she would put herself through discomfort just to cheer him. He gently took her hands and led her to join the others in the dance.

Diego raised an eyebrow at his father taking a partner and dancing, but Alejandro was too busy talking to the young woman in his arms, and leading her so confidently, that he didn't notice his son's reaction.

Diego steered Victoria over to the side of the room. "It seems our chaperone is off duty right now, Victoria. Let's take our chance while it is here," he murmured, and led her out of the room, and into the library.

"I don't know if this is wise…."

"Don't tell me you are reluctant to kiss me? I have been wondering if I needed to wear the outfit and sneak into your rooms. All I can think of is kissing you, and holding you. We've done all that before, Victoria."

She sighed, and stroked his arm, feeling cotton where she wanted silk. She felt his arms go around her and pull her gently towards him. His mouth touched hers so softly she could hardly feel it, and she moved closer to him. She wanted more than that. His mouth travelled slowly to her ear and caressed her ear lobe, softly, gently. She felt her knees get weak, and she put her arms around Diego's neck for support. Then his mouth was on hers, as if he wanted to taste everything she was, and it intensified in ferocity until she felt bruised. But still she wanted more. She let her hands travel up to his beautiful dark hair and caressed it with timid fingers. She felt breathless, but felt she didn't need to breathe. Diego was everything she needed. Everything she wanted. How did she not see the man in the mask for who he was? He was her other half, and she felt incomplete when she wasn't in his arms.

Diego groaned, and took his arms and thrust her away from him. She stared with disappointment as he moved slowly away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to take a breath….I need to think," Diego said haltingly. His heart was racing so fast, he thought it would explode. She was amazing, so beautiful, so passionate. His perfect partner, his perfect soul mate. He understood all the poetry he had ever read, all so differently now. He needed to slow down, calm down. Their wedding night was suddenly so far away, but in reality the wedding would be next month. A mere 30 days away, and very short for a caballero engagement. They were usually at least a year long.

Diego's head was pounding, and his whole body felt cheated. He wanted to embrace her again, and leave their party to the guests. Part of him urged him to continue with what he was doing. Part of him was shocked, it was going to cause scandal and embarrassment for his family, for his father. He started to pace up and down, up and down. Victoria watched him, holding her breath.


	15. Forbidden Feelings

**Sorry about the spoilers for Chapter 16 - it is fixed now. Chapter 16 is unfinished and annoying.**

Chapter 15

Forbidden Feelings

The engagement party was crowded as everyone from caballeros, rancheros of all sorts, soldiers, Indians from the reserve, and normal townspeople had been invited. There had never been such a crowd of so many different classes of people in the de la Vega hacienda. Diego was thrilled that everyone felt comfortable enough to come and celebrate with them. His father had his doubts, but had only tried once to dissuade his son from inviting absolutely everyone he could think of. Alejandro was secretly proud of his son and his ability to make friends with anyone and everyone he met.

Senora Catalano was wearing a sedate black dress, Alejandro noticed. She was smiling slightly, as she watched Diego dancing with his fiancée, obviously reminiscing about her own experiences.

The young man was dressed very much in his favourite style, but his suit had the embroidered patterns down the legs and down the sides and hems of the bolero length jacket. It suit was navy and it brought out the blue in his eyes. He was extremely happy, Alejandro noticed with contentment, and he moved with the fluid grace of a bull fighter. Or a master swordsman. Diego twirled Victoria gently, making her beautiful white dress flare and her face flush with delight.

"Would you like to dance, senora?" Alejandro asked gently. She had been moving to the rhythm of the music, swaying just a little in her far away thoughts. She glanced at him, a little embarrassed.

"I don't dance," she murmured, fluttering her fan a little. "Not anymore."

"I was wishing to myself, but I can't think of anyone who I can ask," Alejandro said.

"The Devante widow is gazing adoringly at you, right now, Don Alejandro," she replied, gesturing a little, so as not to draw attention to herself. "She is quite impressed with you."

"I am well aware, and would prefer it if she wasn't so interested," Alejandro said stiffly. "And how many times have I told you to call me Alejandro. Our fathers were cousins; you need to feel welcome here. This is your home as long as you want it to be."

"I am Victoria's chaperone, Alejandro. When they are married, what would it look like if I stayed? I need to find a hacienda of my own. Perhaps you can help me with that, my fortune is quite large, and I shouldn't need to rely on anyone except myself."

"Spoken like a fiery de la Vega, if ever I heard one," he said with a smile. They both watched the younger people dance and enjoy themselves. He glanced at the woman next to him and smiled.

"If we are insisting on informality, you should call me Xyla. If I'm calling you Alejandro then I should extend to you the same courtesy," she murmured. "Diego is a great dancer for someone that has such a reputation for idleness."

"Love is said to give people wings," Alejandro said. He could remember dancing with his dear wife and feeling the same. Xyla had a similar expression on her face, and she nodded.

"Renaldo made me feel like that when we danced. We danced every night we were together, and now…I just can't…" Xyla said with a wistful sigh. Alejandro gazed at her sad face, and took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Time makes the feelings less painful. I speak from my own experience. But time cannot make the pain totally disappear. Renaldo and Elena were and are still such a huge part of our lives, it is impossible to forget them and the love we had for them. You are a strong woman, a de la Vega by blood. You are doing well; don't surrender to the pain today. Enjoy yourself as Renaldo would have wanted. Don't dance if it makes you sad, but have fun. You are still very young," Alejandro said trying to comfort her.

"But I feel so old," Xyla said painfully. "You are blessed; you have Diego, an image of his mother. He has her eyes; I saw the portrait of Elena. He has her bearing, only in a masculine way. He is a reminder every day. She has never left you…"

"A reminder of what I had lost, Xyla. Diego's resemblance is both a blessing and a curse, for me," Alejandro responded with a sigh. "And if anything happened to him, it would feel like I was losing her all over again. I could not bear it again. I think it would kill me." He whispered. Xyla squeezed his hand. She tried to smile at him and a tear sat on the edge of her eyelid.

"We are both doing well. We both should have fun and enjoy ourselves, Alejandro. Elena would be very upset with me for causing you pain on this exciting day. Diego is so very happy, and his eyes never leave dear Victoria. Diego would be worried if he saw you like this." Xyla said gently. "Would you like to dance? You seemed so disappointed when I refused… It's only a dance, and if it can dispel this gloom on both of us, than it would be a blessing," she added.

Alejandro looked at her with wonder. She had gone from a despondent refusal to a timid encouragement. All because he had become distressed. Her heart was so gentle and kind and she would put herself through discomfort just to cheer him. He gently took her hands and led her to join the others in the dance.

Diego raised an eyebrow at his father taking a partner and dancing, but Alejandro was too busy talking to the young woman in his arms, and leading her so confidently, that he didn't notice his son's reaction.

Diego steered Victoria over to the side of the room. "It seems our chaperone is off duty right now, Victoria. Let's take our chance while it is here," he murmured, and led her out of the room, and into the library.

"I don't know if this is wise…."

"Don't tell me you are reluctant to kiss me? I have been wondering if I needed to wear the outfit and sneak into your rooms. All I can think of is kissing you, and holding you. We've done all that before, Victoria."

She sighed, and stroked his arm, feeling cotton where she wanted silk. She felt his arms go around her and pull her gently towards him. His mouth touched hers so softly she could hardly feel it, and she moved closer to him. She wanted more than that. His mouth travelled slowly to her ear and caressed her ear lobe, softly, gently. She felt her knees get weak, and she put her arms around Diego's neck for support. Then his mouth was on hers, as if he wanted to taste everything she was, and it intensified in ferocity until she felt bruised. But still she wanted more. She let her hands travel up to his beautiful dark hair and caressed it with timid fingers. She felt breathless, but felt she didn't need to breathe. Diego was everything she needed. Everything she wanted. How did she not see the man in the mask for who he was? He was her other half, and she felt incomplete when she wasn't in his arms.

Diego groaned, and took his arms and thrust her away from him. She stared with disappointment as he moved slowly away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to take a breath….I need to think," Diego said haltingly. His heart was racing so fast, he thought it would explode. She was amazing, so beautiful, and so passionate. His perfect partner, his perfect soul mate. He understood all the poetry he had ever read, all so differently now. He needed to slow down, calm down. Their wedding night was suddenly so far away, but in reality the wedding would be next month. A mere 30 days away and very short for a wealthy caballero engagement. They were usually at least a year long.

Diego's head was pounding, and his whole body felt cheated. He wanted to embrace her again, and leave their party to the guests. Part of him urged him to continue with what he was doing. Part of him was shocked; it was going to cause scandal and embarrassment for his family, for his father. He started to pace up and down, up and down. Victoria watched him, holding her breath.

"You asked me once if there was anything I wanted more than anything else, something that I must have…You asked in the blasted old windmill, and I said…"

"Sleep…you said you must have sleep," Victoria said with a smile. "Are you saying you need to have a siesta, Diego?"

"No, no. I wanted so badly to say something else," Diego said impatiently.

"I am sorry, my love. No siesta then…"

Diego grinned a little. "I wanted to say I wanted _you_ more than anything else, that I must have _you_," he said breathlessly. "And I couldn't, because…"

"You were afraid that Zorro had my heart, and you couldn't tell me everything. But why? I had a feeling that was what you might have wanted to say, but you didn't."

"You did?"

"I guessed you may have had feelings for me. That's why you were acting so strangely."

"Well, I do. I want you more than anything else, I need you," he said distractedly. "And that's why I can't kiss you anymore…"

"You are not making any sense, Diego."

"My kisses will lead to other things…"

"Other things?"

"I want our wedding night to be special…precious, beautiful."

The door opened violently and Alejandro and Xyla walked in. They didn't look pleased.

"Diego, Victoria… The guests will be wondering where you two have wandered off to," Xyla said sternly. "This is not wise, to be romancing your fiancée without supervision. You know it is not done that way, Diego. You are a de la Vega. Have some honour."

He shrank under her stern gaze. She held out her hand for Victoria, took the girls hand and led her out and back to the main room where the party was still going. Alejandro remained, gazing at his son with disapproval.

"Nothing untoward happened…"

"I heard mention of how special the wedding night needed to be. I think you cut it pretty close, my son." He sighed. He couldn't help remembering his own secret courtship, carried out without the supervision required by custom. He would have been like a stallion chaffing under a bit if he had been stopped from seeing Elena, from running off to kiss in the shadows, away from prying eyes and frowning fathers.

"You may need to stay elsewhere until the wedding," Alejandro said slightly sadly. "Victoria still needs to work out her new routine and you seem like you need to be as far away as possible. Xyla was talking about setting up her own hacienda, and I was thinking about the old hacienda to the north. It is still on our land, but far enough away that she has her own space and privacy. We can keep a protective eye on her, and she can feel independent. Perhaps you can help get the place ready for her, and stay there as the work progresses. You will have something to do and be out of harm's way for a few weeks."

Diego had raised an eyebrow at the use of Xyla's first name, but his father hadn't noticed. Diego thought about what his father was proposing, and thought it was a good idea. Xyla was becoming a little uncomfortable around so many men and Victoria was soon to be married. Diego was wondering about a hacienda for himself down the track, but his father's home was very large, plenty of space for everyone, and Alejandro wasn't getting any younger. Xyla would probably attract suitors in time, due to her large fortune and beauty, so she wasn't much of a problem.

Xyla, a problem? Diego pondered that thought for a moment. His father was developing fatherly feelings for the young widow. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe it wasn't. She was far too young, young enough to be his daughter. Not that that stopped rancheros and caballeros or anyone else for that matter? What did it matter if they cared for each other?

"Do you think Xyla will be happy isolated out there," Diego asked gently.

"No, she will be welcome at our table as often as she likes to come," Alejandro said briskly. "Perhaps she will be invited to caballero gatherings as well. She is a de la Vega by blood, Diego. Our family is well known. Renaldo Catalano was a well-respected man as well. Perhaps not as well-known as our family, but respected. She will soon have prospective suitors," he added.

"Prospective?"

"She keeps saying she will never marry again," Alejandro said.

"It has been less than 2 years since Renaldo died, father. She did love him very much," Diego responded. "She needs time to grieve and to centre herself once again. And as she does so, I am sure we will give her both the space and the advice that she will need. She is a lovely person, and a dear cousin. Why should we not care for her as such?"

"Indeed." Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Pack some work clothes, Diego. Work will be the best thing for you. It will drive all those passionate thoughts all away until the wedding. You will head off after the party, so off you go and enjoy yourself."

I am just not allowed to enjoy myself too much, Diego mused. He sighed and obeyed.


	16. Diego's FixerUpper

Chapter 16

Diego's Fixer-Upper

Diego sighed, glancing around himself at the dust and the disarray in the old hacienda. He did have his work cut out for him. Did his father even know how run down the building was? How would it ever be ready in less than a month? He grinned, suddenly. It was a challenge, requiring expert thought, and engineering. His knowledge would surely come in handy. Surely there were short cuts to the work load, as long as safety and quality wasn't jeopardized.

He rolled back his sleeves, and looked around again. He had a team of workers for most of the labour. He would definitely get his hands dirty, along with the labourers; because he wasn't prepared to leave it all to them, but his job was mainly brain work.

This hacienda had been a main dwelling for the family in his grandfather's day. The old furniture filled the house, and they had to examine it all to see if it needed replacing.

Senora Catalano, Xyla, had met him earlier in the day, bringing with her Victoria. So at least he could see his beloved, although there was no way now that they could touch even a finger.

Xyla guarded her charge like a tigress. She was firmly in charge of the situation, and something in Diego felt relieved, even though the rest of him cried out over the injustice of the rules. He should have run off with Victoria long ago, whipped the mask off and eloped to San Pedro. They could have had a lengthy honeymoon and returned to the displeasure of his father, but he would have had his wife.

Xyla was examining the furniture with sighs of delight. Obviously no need for replacements, Diego mused. Unless there was damage to anything.

He had watched her carefully. She was not in a hurry to use her immense fortune, and she was being very frugal in everything she did. He glanced at her clothes. Everything she wore was decent and modest, and everything was black. She delighted in simple things and was kind to everyone and every living thing that crossed her path. She was incredibly gentle, but exceedingly tough at the same time. Renaldo had not spent much time with Diego except towards the end of his short life, and he had murmured about Xyla being his perfect woman. Xyla, her name meant queen, Renaldo had said. "Queen of my heart and my soul," he had told Diego. Renaldo's perfect soul mate. Just as Victoria was his.

Renaldo had died unexpectedly, in an accident. His life was cut short, and so had Xyla's. She never looked at another man; she even skittled away from Diego if they met in the hallways of the old hacienda throughout the day. She was devoted to her man, even in death, as Alejandro still was to Elena. She had not had the opportunity to bear children, and now she seemed like she would never have them.

She was quiet at the table for lunch. Victoria had Diego had talked about their marriage and all their plans, but Xyla was quiet.

"What do you think of the marriage plans?" Diego said encouragingly.

"Very proper, and they sound so exciting. The pueblo will be so colourful with the streamers. The tavern will look delightful," Xyla said softly.

"Does the hacienda here look as if it will suit you?"

"It's going to be lovely. All that old furniture. A hacienda of my own, where I can make a home," Xyla said and her eyes lit up.

"You don't want a husband? Xyla, other widows your age want children. They want the security of a man," Diego said gently.

"I had a man."

Victoria put a hand on his arm to make him stop. "Don't talk about this, Diego. This is making her very uncomfortable."

"I am sorry, Xyla. I would like to help. It seems as if it is too soon to be discussing a future for you," Diego said apologetically.

"I had a man who I loved more than life itself, and without him, even breathing hurts. I loved him more than anything and life is empty without him. But I press on, because that is what I promised him as he lay dying, and I will keep pressing on."

She looked at Diego's worried frown. "I am a de la Vega, Diego. I have a lot of pride and a sense of duty. I see that I am needed to make a difference, people need helping. But even though it is hard to sleep alone, I cannot even think about another man. I had my soul mate. Who could ever replace that? I will love my husband forever, and what man wants to be second best? A second choice?"

She rose from the table. "Come Victoria. I think we must be heading back. It was a pleasure, as always Diego, to dine with you. It is not long now before you can hold her in your arms legitimately, so don't worry," she said with a smile, leading the reluctant Victoria out to the horses.

Diego stared after them for a moment, and then jumped up to accompany them as a gentleman must, to the door. He waved to them as they left, and watched them until they were out of sight.

He wondered if Victoria would react to his death as Xyla had to Renaldo's, and he shivered. He never wanted that spirit and excitement to leave her face, like it had with Xyla. Victoria had her brothers to support her, and the de la Vega fortune that he possessed, but Xyla had a lot of support as well. Xyla looked as though she lived because others expected her to, not because there was any real joy. Victoria would have reacted to Zorro's death in the same way, he realized. If she had never found out who Zorro really was, if they had never found each other…there would have been no dancing, no laughing, and no real joy. Just the thrill of the forbidden kisses in the shadows.

Diego grimaced. He should have told Victoria so much earlier. They could have already been together in marriage for many years. He knew that Zorro was not something he could give up, even if it meant keeping Victoria happy. Zorro was needed too much.

The weeks dragged by so slowly for Diego, but Xyla came over every day with Victoria, to examine and praise all the work that he and the team were accomplishing. Lace curtains were hung at her direction; furniture was polished and arranged just to her liking. She had even started to move her books into the library, and Diego was surprised that some of his favourite books, graced her shelves as well.

She caught him examining all the different books, while he rested in the library. She had organised some drinks to be brought in to them, as they rested from a particularly busy day. Diego had actually come out in a sweat, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. A streak of dirt covered his forehead and the tip of his nose, and as he passed the large mirror, he startled and laughed. Dragging a large handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, he dealt with the grime.

"I thought such a gentleman would not get so sweaty and dirty," Xyla said with a smile. "You are such a hard worker, Diego. Why do you let people assume you are lazy?"

"People believe what they want to believe, Senorita," he said with a tired sigh. "The most important people in my life love me for who I really am, and not what others believe. Why should I care what others think of me?"

"You are a strange member of our family. De la Vegas are normally such proud people….always proclaiming their opinions, becoming very obnoxious to anyone who stands against them."

"I may have, in my youth, been like that. My university studies changed my thinking," Diego answered with a smile.

"He is still a stubborn de la Vega, don't you believe him. Stubborn and proud, but in other ways. Don't complain about certain things, or you will face Diego's tirades of whatever his opinion is," Victoria said. "The plight of the poor, the widows, the Indians, the foreigners. All those letters you write to the governor. He must be sick of all the letters you write. One day he'll get so sick of the letters, he will actually move on the issues…."

"Don't count on it."

"Your paper is amazing, Diego. You take so much effort to teach and educate and you do it without much fuss." Xyla's voice was gentle and encouraging.

"That's one of the things that will help change the world. Newspapers and people's opinions becoming known and highlighted. So people have no idea what is happening in the world, or even in their own territories. If we can get the people to read, and learn to read, amazing things will start to happen."

"See, Xyla. What did I tell you?"

The ladies laughed, and Diego shrugged and went back to his browsing. He could hear the pride in Victoria's voice, and he was content. In the past, she had spoken of his passions and pursuits like they were all well and good, but she hadn't thought them very important. Now he heard the respect in her voice, and it felt wonderful.

"He'll proclaim the wonders of ants and bugs and butterflies as well," Victoria said gently.

"Agriculture depends on managing harmful and helpful insects, there is a great importance….Oh, you. Let's get more done, before the sunlight gives up," Diego said with humour.

They worked very hard until siesta when they all retired to appropriate rooms for the traditional nap. The bedrooms were all fitted out in the finest furnishings and were very comfortable. Diego lay on his bed in the master bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Only a week now, and Victoria would be his, and he would be hers. It was so exciting, and all consuming.

Diego's grandfather had installed a secret passage through the master bedroom's wall to the outside, and had actually linked it with several other places in the house, so it would be possible to leave via the library, or to travel from the library to the master suite without leaving the passage. His grandfather had been very intelligent and an amateur architect, Diego realised. He had always taken for granted his grandfather's skills, but perhaps the man had been a lot like himself.

He had regularly patrolled the edges of the pueblo in the twilight, hoping there was no disturbance. Mild ones had presented themselves, and had been dealt with easily. He was aware of the talk in the town, that he didn't venture into the town anymore because of a broken heart, which was cute and as detailed as they were going to get.

Dreams of death and despair had bothered him nightly, after the patrols. Because of this, he was very reluctant to place himself at risk, especially not before the wedding. He didn't want to completely give up the patrols, he felt a little better knowing the pueblo's problems and if it was safe for the night or not.

He hadn't told Victoria, but she knew because people in the town had told her about Zorro's actions. It was spicy gossip that was about her, so of course she would find out. She had mentioned something once, and looked at him a little anxiously, and he had turned his head to look out the window. He didn't want Zorro to cause problems between them, but he really thought he had to continue the masked man vigilance.


	17. wedding Jitters

Chapter 17

Wedding Jitters

The big day was nearing. In just a few days, they would be married. Pacing the library, Diego felt so restless. He had spent most of the week dealing with ruffians of all sorts. He had angrily put the Alcalde in his place. All while wearing the mask. The pueblo talked of Zorro's bad mood and excused it as that of a jealous, jilted suitor, on the eve of his beloved's wedding. Frustration was bothering him, something was not right, and he couldn't put his finger on it. His instincts rarely let him down, so it was driving him to distraction trying to work it out.

Were there doubts about marriage? Not likely; he had dreamt about it for years, especially the last couple of months. Something threatening him in the pueblo? Only if the Alcalde expected Zorro at the wedding and Diego was certain Zorro would not show up. The actions of the ruffians were minor, and not that threatening, too easy in some ways… Was that it? He should be thankful that Zorro's work had gotten easier. It was like the day of the picnic. A few stern words and the troublemakers had dispersed. Oh, the leaders had quarrelled a little, but were easily taken care of. A wave of doubt troubled him. Calm before a storm?

It was nerves, it was all it was. He was a nervous bridegroom, that was all it was. There was a large gathering of the friends and family of the de la Vegas and the teasing must be getting on his nerves.

He was pleased to be welcome back in his own home. His father's eyes never left the Victoria when they were together. Xyla was content to stay in the background a little more, and she seemed very satisfied with the idea that Diego was a noble man, a man who could be trusted.

Xyla seemed to consider him more a man than a scholar. He wasn't sure if he liked that, but, being aware of his discomfort, she steered away from discussing the subject. He had the feeling that perhaps she had put two and two together and knew his secret. She didn't feel like a threat to Zorro. The way she looked at his father was becoming a little uncomfortable, however. Diego had seen her looks of devotion for the older man, and was pleased that she insisted on moving into her own hacienda.

The guests were mostly out riding with his father, and Diego was glad of the space. He was becoming very frustrated with all the well wishes and teasing and constant discussions. They all seemed to consider Diego to have chosen the wrong bride. He was Victoria's second choice after all. They didn't know the whole situation, and if they did they would be amazed.

"If you don't stop pacing, you will wear a track into the floor, Diego," Xyla said softly. He startled, unaware that she had been reading in the corner, her feet tucked under her long skirt. Victoria was gathering her things, this time completely from the tavern, so for a moment the chaperone was alone.

"I would have thought you would have accompanied my father with the guests," Diego said.

"I don't know if that is really appropriate. I am not the hostess here."

Diego sat reluctantly, and held his head in his hands. He didn't look at the woman, but at the bookshelves.

"You have a wonderful collection of books, but I don't see the chemistry volumes anywhere."

"You enjoy chemistry?" He turned to look at her then. "Really?"

"My father loved chemistry. He probably was a lot like you, Diego. He was very interested in the sciences, and he loved to help those around him."

"I don't know much about Cousin Maximillian."

"He was good enough with the sword. He could defend himself and his family. He was probably even better than good enough. But, he didn't like the sword. He was gentle and kind, but when mother died, he took to the bottle and stayed there. He died in a drunken brawl that he started, so they say," Xyla answered. "I was still very young, and my memories are of a mixture. My marriage was arranged, you know, when I was an infant."

"And yet you fell in love anyway."

"Why not? What point is there of living a life of hatred, when love will smooth the way? We cared for each other in so many ways, and it did take a while, but within a year, our hearts were one. This I felt when he died."

"I am sorry, Xyla. Believe me I can hardly imagine the agony of that loss."

"I know. I would hate for you to experience it…"

"If you want a chemistry book, I will have to go through my things and give it to you. A loan, of course, they are precious to me."

"Do you think she loves you enough, Diego?"

"What do you mean?"

"They say you are her second choice. I wondered if that hurt you."

"I love her so deeply; it doesn't matter in the slightest. What is the point of jealousy?"

"Another man would want to see the first suitor dead before he talked like that."

"I do not think like that," Diego said indignantly. "If the other suitor was insistent, and Victoria truly loved him enough, then I would have gladly lived without her. If she is happy, I should be happy too."

"Zorro makes you jealous. You might think you should be happy for your beloved, but it drove you crazy that Zorro was her hero, the man kissing her hand."

Diego stared at her with interest. "You speak as if you know the feeling?"

"Renaldo had a mistress in our first couple of years of marriage. I fell deeply in love with my husband very quickly. He was a very handsome and strong man. I was jealous for so long, until he turned away from his mistress."

"Zorro is a man of honour. He will not take Victoria as a mistress."

"I know. I also know that there is no way possible for him to do so. I am sorry for teasing you, cousin." She closed the book with a guilty smile and glanced at the shocked expression on his face. "Your secret is still secret, Diego. Teasing the fox was an irresistible urge." She rose and left the young man to his wonderings.

He had expected as much from her sharp mind. Her brilliant blue eyes watched everything, with a mind equal to his own. She had seen the clues and had worked out his secret, and was content to leave it at that. No fuss, no excitement. Xyla was different in that respect. Most women would have become very excited, but she took it as a fact of life.

Xyla was a softly spoken woman. Beautiful was not a word he would have used to describe her, and yet she was beautiful. She had the height and features of a de la Vega, but her hair and her temper were very much like her mother's, from what people said. The chestnut hair with red highlights was very striking and original, and with the brilliant blue eyes that had skipped Alejandro and shone from Diego's face, she was elegantly different. Her nature was shy and reserved and when she didn't want attention, she seemed to melt into the background. She could be assertive when necessary, her opinions were often stated in that calm gentle voice of hers.

What harm would it bring to his father if he had developed feelings for the woman? Diego wasn't sure. He realised his uneasiness was a son's jealousy of someone coming into the family. The age difference was vaguely off, but women often seemed to marry older men, and the age difference was no more than normal. Fifteen years difference was nothing compared to other arrangements. But she was only ten years older than himself. Diego shook his head. It was their business, not his.

His father wandered into the library and patted his son on his back, startling him a little.

"Wedding day jitters, son?"

Diego was about to deny it, and blushed and nodded. Alejandro laughed, and gestured to the chess board.

"It's been a while since we had a game, and by the looks of you, I will probably win for a change," the older man said, still smiling.

Diego shifted to sit at the game board, and grinned. "Chess is the cure for all ills?"

"Of the mind and the heart," Alejandro said, nodding seriously.

They played silently for a while.

"What do you think of Xyla?"

Alejandro looked up at his son, curiously. "Why do you ask, Diego?"

"Just curious," Diego said softly.

"She is a delightful young woman. Full of intelligence and life, even though her heart is heavy," Alejandro answered. "You are about to lose a piece, Diego. Are you sure you want to move there?" His interruption caused the thread of the conversation to disappear, leaving a slight confusion in its wake.

Diego paused, his fingers still holding the piece. It was a bishop, and he would have wanted to keep it. He considered the board and replaced it where it had been. He moved a different piece instead.

"I thought there was no coaching allowed, father," Diego said.

"There are always exceptions to every rule, my son," Alejandro said. "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you? Your sharp intelligence and your science, and your art. It simply amazes me…"

"I always thought that irritated you," Diego said, taking one of his father's chess pieces off the board.

"I deserved that…" Alejandro said. He was meaning the chess piece and the statement, Diego realised, and the younger man raised an eyebrow.

"Father, I didn't mean it to sound like a complaint…"

"It did irritate me, but I was proud all the same. What other caballero produces such things? I have a very unique son. In more ways than one," Alejandro continued. He could have argued like so many times in the past. The emotional pain that he had inflicted on his son over the years had been inexcusable. The older man felt the shame of all his impossible expectations.

"Thank you, Father. It does feel good to hear you say those things, but can we play chess now?"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "What did I say about cheekiness?"

"Well, if we are playing, we are playing," Diego said with a laugh. Alejandro couldn't remember his son actually looking so happy and content, and that laugh really hadn't been heard since Diego had been a boy. "And I thought you wanted to win…"

Felipe strolled over to watch the game, and Diego acknowledged him with a smile. The boy sat in his quiet way and watched as Diego slowly let his father win the game of chess. It was so cleverly done, that Alejandro had not realised the other man was not competing properly. Felipe was well aware of the subterfuge, and grinned, his eyes meeting Diego's.

"Oh, well, Diego. Chalk it up to the wedding jitters. Well played, my son," Alejandro said proudly, as Diego rearranged the pieces appropriately.

"You win some, you lose some," Diego said thoughtfully. He had a far-away look in his blue eyes.

"Diego?"

"I may need to talk to you later, father, in private. If that's alright with you," Diego asked softly.

"Wedding night hints? I didn't think you'd need to worry about that, surely?"

Diego blushed again. "Nothing like that. Something else is bothering me," he answered and nodded towards the hidden entrance to the Zorro cave. Alejandro's eyes followed the gesture and he was quickly serious. "Some fatherly advice might be wise."

Alejandro saw the puzzled look in his son's eyes, and nodded. "Just come and get me when the guests have gone to bed. Whatever it is, I will be more than happy to help."


	18. Much Needed Advice

Chapter 18

Much Needed Advice

The hacienda was quiet and dark when Diego pressed the switch on the mantel piece. The door swung open soundlessly, and he slunk into the room, silent as a shadow. His father was already there, stroking the stallion as he groomed the horse. Alejandro was whispering words of praise for the mighty animal, and the horse was nuzzling him with affection.

"Still the horseman, father," Diego whispered with affection.

"It never leaves you. Nice to see you take after me around horses, after all. I was starting to worry."

"I would have been the first de la Vega in history to disappoint, if I hadn't been a horseman. Maybe the universe would have collapsed on itself, if that had happened."

Diego sat heavily at his desk, and stared into space. In two more days, marriage would cause a difference in their dynamic. Just when they were getting somewhere. Something inside felt sad, while the rest was desperate for Victoria to be a permanent part of his life.

"What is so troublesome, El Zorro?"

Diego looked in his father's eyes and wanted to smile, but found he couldn't.

"There is something bothering me, and it may be connected to Zorro."

"Like what? Describe it…"

Diego rose from his seat and started pacing.

"The problems in pueblo…they seem simple and easy…maybe too simple, too easy…I don't know."

"I noticed there was a lot of general fuss, but not much substance."

"Like a diversion…that's what it feels like…Like when the Alcalde is up to something, but he's not. Someone else is working behind the scenes. Someone else…"

"Who? Are you even sure it is more than a suspicion?"

"I have lived by my instincts since Zorro started. No one gave me any advice; I had to work it out by myself." His voice had sharpness to it, that Alejandro was startled by, but chose to overlook.

"And what do these instincts tell you now, my son?"

"To be worried, to be cautious," he said, pausing from the pacing. His blue eyes flashed, as he turned to his father. "To watch over my shoulder, someone is tracking me…."

Alejandro smiled. "That's wedding jitters…Your bachelor days are coming to a close, and you are feeling threatened. A lot of men feel that way…"

"What if it is more than that?"

Alejandro stopped smiling and considered. "If it is more than that…Well, the most we can do is be vigilant and alert, and be prepared for any eventuality. We are not aware of any concrete threat, but that doesn't mean we can't be careful."

"Yes, sounds sensible," Diego said softly. "What do I do in the mean time?"

"You get some sleep. No Zorro for tonight, or the next night, or the next fortnight…" Alejandro said, patting his son on the shoulder. "How much sleep have you had these last few nights?"

"I can't sleep," Diego sighed. "There is so much going through my mind, so many things to think about. Being Zorro, the pueblo is so important; the town's security feels like a burden. My personal safety, Victoria's safety, your safety, even Felipe has his moments…And the wedding itself….And being a husband worthy of the most perfect woman in the world…"

Alejandro chuckled despite himself. "That last bit is enough to worry any man senseless."

"It is not funny. I need to sleep, I am tired," Diego said, with frustration.

"Forget about everyone else, just for the fortnight. I promise you I can take care of myself and Felipe. The pueblo can take care of itself for a while; we did cope without Zorro for a few months while you were travelling from Spain all those years ago. And that time in France."

"France. That was a strain on the mind and body," Diego said, remembering the trouble he'd had with his young apprentices. The musketeers were a handful, more like children than heroes. He had a grin on his face, thinking about them.

"Have you a tea or whatnot that you can dose yourself with? Something to help with sleep?"

"I need to be alert…"

Alejandro put his hand up to stop him. "I am your father, Diego. It is my job to protect my son. Let me do that for you for a few days," he said gently but firmly. "Get some sleep. What can happen?"

"Anything, as far as history has revealed…" Diego was resigned to listen to his father. Alejandro sounded so wise, so fatherly. "I could drink something sedative in nature. If you're sure…?"

"Completely sure. You have an entire arsenal in here anyway. Felipe will show me the ropes, and I do know how to use a rapier and a sabre. Those black clothes seem to be about my size. I think Toronado will let me ride him in an emergency…" Alejandro broke off, seeing the look of dismay on his son's face.

"Father, you are not to be Zorro…"

"Just joking. Worst case scenario. How likely is that?"

Diego sighed and shook his head wearily. "Why am I surprised at you? I am so much like you," he murmured.

"No. Only partly. You have your mother's craftiness. She was a fox, the de la Vegas have always been hot heads, and her family were always planners and strategists. You have it in spades, my son," Alejandro responded with sudden seriousness. "Now, where is that tea, Diego? I want to see you take the tea, and go to bed. When you are well rested, your thinking will clear, and the worries will seem less intimidating."

Diego reluctantly retrieved the tea he needed, and together they went to the kitchen to prepare it.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Diego slept late into the next morning, and woke more rested than he had in months, since before he had gotten ill. His energy was at full peak when he almost bounded out to the library, and remembered only just in time that Diego always dragged his feet in the mornings.

"Well, well. I can see what your father means. You are a sleepy head, Diego," one of his uncles said. "Everyone else is out riding."

"I might go to town and visit with Victoria," Diego said, with an exaggerated yawn. He did have to keep up the pretence after all.

He almost started whistling as he went out to the stables, to saddle Esperanza. He stroked the beautiful palomino's coat, and whispered praise to her, and mounted the horse. Urging her into a gallop, he was in the pueblo in record time.

Victoria glanced up at him as he entered the tavern. He smiled, going up and embracing her. He was so happy he could do that any time he wanted to, as long as he was in public. His father had given up on keeping them apart any longer, feeling that the last week of their engagement was close enough. Under the gaze of all the gossips in town, Alejandro would hear of it if they were indiscrete.

Diego kissed her cheek, well aware of all the eyes upon them. The skin on the back of his neck crawled, as if someone was stalking him, and he shuddered in Victoria's arms. She glanced at him questioningly.

"Nothing, my love. Nothing at all, everything is fine," he murmured. She moved behind the bar bench, and he sat where he had always been most comfortable, on a stool right in front of her.

His eyes scanned the room, regardless. Was there a threat in the tavern? Something in him said yes, but he couldn't place it.

"Don Diego," a soft voice said. He turned abruptly and bowed to the woman before him.

"Donna Catherine, Don Ricardo. Congratulations are in order, I think," Diego said with a smile.

Don Ricardo shrugged. "Her father is stalling, I think. He is waiting for a perfect time for the wedding. We seem to be waiting around forever," he said with annoyance.

"It has seemed like that for us too," Diego said.

"You have a date. We haven't. We have been engaged for over a year now," the other man complained. "He keeps promising it will be soon, but then he says that we need to wait."

"We need to be patient, Ricardo. Just a little while longer."

"I think your father may be in his dotage, my love. I tell you, we may be eloping. I am not waiting a whole other year, if that threatens I will take matters into my own hands," Ricardo responded. Catherine gave a little sigh, it seemed like it was a common thread of conversation.

"Is it that bad?"

"Diego, it is like he is waiting for you to change your mind about Victoria," Catherine said, with a worried frown.

"That is not going to happen, Catherine," Diego said sternly.

"And even if Diego did change his mind, I won't," Ricardo said possessively.

Diego smiled. Their extended engagement had seemed to make Ricardo fall in love genuinely with his fiancée. As he should have.

"Some parents have unrealistic expectations of their children," Diego said slowly, as he thought over the news.

Don Francisco was a powerful caballero with a lot of money which he used to buy his own way. The only opposition he had found was with Alejandro, who excelled him in wealth and power. Maybe the other man resented the fact that Alejandro had stood up for his son about the idea of marriage.

Diego had complained heartily that his life was his own, and not a toy to be played with in the hands of elders, and Alejandro had seen a spark in his son's eyes. He had stood up for Diego's right to choose his own bride, and Diego had been so thankful. But Don Francisco had resented the refusal, and Diego remembered the harsh words at the dinner table, just recently. He had been drunk. But was that a reason to underestimate a powerful enemy?

What was Don Francisco capable of? Diego felt that he was in danger, that Victoria was in danger. Would Francisco demand a marriage between himself and Catherine at the point of a sword? Would he find a way to dispose of Victoria and or Ricardo to open the path for a wedding on his terms? Diego took a controlled sip of his regular orange juice and glanced at Victoria trying to calm himself.

"I would choose an elopement, if I was you Ricardo," Diego murmured, just loud enough for the other man to hear. "Francisco is a hard headed man who just might seek his own way," Diego added. He didn't want the women to be alarmed, but the other man raised his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully. He had caught the veiled warning in its full meaning, and Ricardo had grown up around Francisco's family and knew the man's character better than most.

"Don't joke about it. Eloping is too scandalous," Catherine responded with annoyance, catching some of the whispered conversation.

"We would be married, we would be together forever," Ricardo soothed. Her eyes grew soft, and it was obviously tempting for the young woman. "I could arrange it with Father Benitez. I'm sure he would understand."

"Sergeant Mendoza," Diego said, excitedly, going over to the soldier. "It's so good to see you."

"Don Diego," he said, dejectedly. "You are robbing the pueblo of a great treasure. Victoria will be a Donna and no more the best tavern keeper in the world."

"The human heart is an irrational navigator," Diego said cryptically. Mendoza glanced at him with confusion. "Let's toast my bride. Who knows if she will get her way about keeping her tavern a little longer?"

The soldier had more understanding that time, and agreed. Diego lifted his hand to wave at his beloved, who was already responding as usual, before she was called upon. It had always been the same order for all these years, and before Diego even asked, there was the usual on the table in front of the men. Two tankards of ale and a plate of tamales to share.

"Thank you, querida," he said gently. She smiled and went back to serving the other customers in the tavern.

"What is Zorro up to lately? I have had other things to occupy my mind of late. I never knew how complicated weddings could be," Diego said.

Mendoza sighed, and looked around the room, as if he half expected Zorro to appear. "The fox is a little put out by your marriage, Diego. I fear for you, I really do."

"I always thought that Zorro was not a man after bloodshed. He's never even killed anyone, right?"

"No one has ever jilted him before, either. Zorro was so angry the other day. The Alcalde feared for his life, he was that bad."

So he should, Diego mused. "Surely the Alcalde is used to being treated in that fashion, it's happened often enough now."

"I saw him in the Alcalde's office. I though he was going to run the Alcalde through the heart with his sabre. That look in his eyes, blind hatred. He threatened to kill him if he touched one hair on Victoria's head, so what does he mean to do with you?"

Hatred, blind hatred? Diego had always felt that he pitied the Alcalde, but maybe his feelings had intensified.

"Surely he has threatened that before, I wouldn't worry so much," Diego soothed.

"You did not see his eyes; he meant every word this time. He was not playing this time," Mendoza said with a shudder. "El Zorro can be very playful, Don Diego. There was a difference. All because you must fall in love with the wrong woman. Victoria is Zorro's love, Don Diego."

"We have discussed this together, Mendoza. We are in agreement, but Zorro will not be joining us on our wedding day. Zorro has congratulated both of us," Diego said, trying to calm Mendoza. He was really quite fond of the bumbling sergeant, and didn't really want him to be afraid of Zorro. After all Zorro had saved Mendoza's life before, and Mendoza had unknowingly saved Zorro's.

Mendoza looked at him with surprise and then started eating the tamales. He didn't seem very convinced that everything with Zorro was fine. Diego smiled a little, and was distracted by his thoughts.

Was Francisco the threat that he feared? What was he going to do? What threat would he offer? What means would Diego have to counteract the threat? There were plans to be made, a strategy to implement. No one would come between him and Victoria, not when everything was finally happening.


	19. Kidnapped

Chapter 19

Kidnapped

Victoria was happy to be back in her tavern. The hacienda with all its rules and regulations and expectations had been driving her mad, and she had asked Xyla to intervene with Alejandro about the chaperone duty. It was all so much better this way, she was back where she was most comfortable, and staying busy kept off her wedding jitters.

She watched Diego carefully. He was walking like Zorro, and talking like Diego. Her beloved was preoccupied but also alert. He must have no idea that his body was betraying his secret, and it was lucky that no one else could see the change. There was a natural confidence showing in his body language; Diego had always had a slouched way of standing, walking and sitting. No slouching today. Maybe she should point it out to him, she thought, as she made her way over to the table.

"Zorro is a little out of sorts. He completely ignored me the other day, Sergeant. I thought it was a little rude, considering his previous acceptance of my wedding," Victoria commented, eying Diego carefully. "When Diego had left after announcing our courtship that night, Zorro accosted me in the kitchen and was intent on persuading me I had made a mistake. I had to call Pilar in when I told him to go. I didn't want to worry you, my love, but it was a little upsetting. You do seem to hero worship the man at times," she added. She wanted to tell him to be careful, and she turned worried eyes to her fiancé.

"What is this, Senorita? Zorro is going to make trouble for the wedding? I shall have to double the guard in the pueblo. Rest assured the man will be in the jail faster than you can blink," the Alcalde said, overhearing the conversation as he approached. Diego noticed that he was almost rubbing his hands together with glee. "I am sure the de la Vegas will be very relieved."

"I hardly think it necessary," Diego said lightly. He kept his face neutral and slightly bored. The attitude of the man was always annoying these days. However, the extra security might come in handy if Francisco tried to interfere with the marriage. Diego grasped Victoria's hand and gave it a squeeze. Thank goodness for his fiancée, he had gotten distracted by his own pride. Being Zorro made him a little over confident at times.

"I hope the visits have stopped, however, or you will have to come back to the hacienda. I can't have Zorro harassing you, querida," Diego murmured, his eyes twinkling with the joke. "He may even abduct you."

"Don't even say such things, Don Diego! The man is capable of anything," the sergeant said with a degree of fear. He glanced around the tavern with apprehension. "What if he is here, right now? There is a man under the mask, after all."

"I've taken private fencing lessons. I would like to think I am capable of defending myself," Diego said in a very macho voice, which was not quite his Zorro voice. Victoria almost giggled, as she realised he was trying to impress the soldiers, without really impressing them.

"I think I might pay to watch the show, Diego," the Alcalde said with a sneer. He thought for a moment, and shook his head, laughing. "Any improvement would be a start, but what chance does an amateur have against a swordsman like that? Diego, leave the fighting to the experts, and hope he doesn't come for you. You do not stand a chance. No matter what your private tutor tells you. They do flatter high paying clients, you know."

Diego looked a little put out. "And, it might help to actually carry a sword, my dear," Victoria said with a smile. She patted his shoulder and went back to her work.

"If you wear a sword, you might antagonise the man. Please don't, my friend," Mendoza said with a shiver. He thought about buying his own wine, his own tamales. He knew not many people respected him enough to talk to him. Diego had been a firm friend for many years. He would miss him if he was killed.

"Well, if you insist, Sergeant…." Diego said reluctantly. "If you think it wise, I will bend to your opinion. As a military man…"

Mendoza relaxed a little. Diego was almost back to normal. He had startled him for a moment. Love does strange things to people. He had even thought for a moment that Diego would challenge Zorro. Not that he would blame the caballero. Victoria would be a woman to fight for, even if it was just for her cooking skills. It would have meant his death, of course. Zorro had obviously been very much in love, and still was, probably. It would have been a pity for Zorro's first victim to be the poor artistic Diego. Hopefully the masked man would get over the heart break and return to his normal habits. He hoped so, because he almost considered the masked man a personal friend as well. Zorro had saved his life more than once, after all.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Diego was glad that all his de la Vega relatives seemed to prefer horses than socialising with him, as it gave him space just to breathe. At dinner time they would all be congregated around the large formal dining table, and he would have to suffer their innuendoes patiently and submissively. His patience may very well run out. Their constant discussions about his unsuitability for any sort of marriage with anyone, versus why he hadn't married someone a whole lot earlier were debates he could barely sit through. Only the fact that his father knew all about everything, and let Diego vent all his frustrations at him after all the rest had gone to bed, had kept the young man sane up to now.

Xyla spent a lot of time in solitude, reading in the library. It prevented him from casually entering the cave from that particular entrance, even though apparently she had worked out everything about everything. After only about two months of living in the same house. Her quiet observation skills were obviously developed to a high level, which amazed Diego. He was glad that they seemed to be on the same side, at least for now.

He went into the library as it seemed to calm him. Riding would have as well, but the de la Vegas weren't meant to know that his skills surpassed his father's. He sat at the piano and played a complicated sonata, and Xyla listened with delight.

"I don't recognise it at all. You must have composed it yourself," she announced, with pleasure. She was a little jealous that she had not found out Diego's special nature before she had been forced into marriage with Renaldo. Diego would not have loved her, of course, but he was a gentleman. Renaldo had had his moments of aggression, not that it was directed at her, but it had unnerved her.

"Is there nothing you can't do?"

"I have no skills in accepting compliments from so delightful a lady, cousin," he said with flair. "I have no words to return the compliment."

"Nonsense," she said with a blush. "I am amazed that you are not with Victoria even now. Kissing in the kitchen, you know. She did tell me a few things," Xyla added.

"Forbidden fruit is more tempting," Diego said. "Victoria prefers to be working, and I do see her every day, but she prefers to work. I think it helps with her nerves. I'd have to sneak in after hours and I promised my father that I will retire early this week."

"Always so obedient?"

"I don't want to tempt fate. We are so close to being together, I don't want to risk anything happening," Diego said thoughtfully. "Tomorrow cannot come soon enough."

There was a crash. Something heavy had landed on the floor in the foyer and had shattered into many pieces. Diego rose immediately, and directed Xyla towards the secret entrance to the cave, but before the secret panel could be pressed, five bandits entered the library.

The bandits were all masked men. They all had their pistols drawn and swords hung from their waists.

"This is very nice. Five bandits to accost an aging spinster and a helpless scholar," Xyla said with a scowl of annoyance.

"I would watch your tone, senora. We will get what we want, any trouble from either of you, and there will be problems for you both," one of the bandits growled. "Don Diego, please escort the senora outside to our horses. We are going on a journey."

"I really must leave a note for my father. He will worry," Diego said, calmly. He took Xyla's arm and gallantly led her to where the bandits had directed.

"Don't worry, Senor. Your father will be advised about this," the leader said. "He has no need to worry as long as you behave yourself."

"If you get a chance, Xyla, I want you to run. Get away, and run as fast as you can," Diego whispered.

"What are you saying?"

"I was just comforting the senora. She is unused to such treatment. She is not from Los Angeles," Diego said, in his calm way. "I am unarmed, senors. Perhaps we can sit down and discuss whatever your problem is."

One of the bandits laughed, but the leader stopped him with a look. "Don Diego, our employer requested that we fetch you and take you to him. It isn't worth our lives to disobey him. A gilded tongue can't help you, if it ever could before."

Diego sighed, and allowed them to tie his hands together, and watched a little worriedly as Xyla underwent the same rough treatment. Her blue eyes flashed ice as she submitted wordlessly, and he would have smiled at her veiled temper, in any other circumstance.

They put a bag over Diego's head, and it was hard for him to swallow his anger and pride for a moment. The rough hessian was uncomfortable and scratched his skin, and it hurt his pride that he had been caught so easily. That he had allowed his gentle cousin to be caught and handled so roughly. With a jolt, the horses began what would be a journey lasting what seemed to be hours.

With his hands tied together, and his face covered, Diego felt very vulnerable and helpless on the horse. If it bolted for any distance he would be in serious danger, because he would not be able to control the horse. He worked on the knots as they rode, after a while, enjoying the challenge of someone's impressive knot tying skills. It was difficult, but he could feel the knot loosening.

The horses stopped and the bandits seemed to be preparing to make camp.


	20. A Little Foolishness

Chapter 20

A Little Foolishness

"Senora," Diego called out, and his voice was a little muffled from the sack over his head. Someone hoisted him down and dumped him unceremoniously on the hard ground. He wished for a moment that he had been wearing a jacket in the library, because it was quite cold now. All he had was his white cotton shirt and his blue vest.

"Can someone get me a drink?"

"Diego." It was Xyla's voice. She was nearby. She grabbed the sack and tugged it off his head, and then she took a tankard and lifted it to his lips. He looked at her untied hands, and motioned to the bandits.

"They untied me," Xyla said with a shrug. "Someone thought I looked like their little sister, and then they all took pity on me. The de la Vega charm. It works better if the enemy is the opposite sex."

"At least you're not hurt," Diego said with a sigh. Xyla glanced around with concern at the bandits. They seemed to be content to rest where they were, a little way apart from them. She began to untie his hands.

"Now what?"

"Now you run, as I told you to," Diego said with a little frustration. "How long were your hands free?"

"You heard what they said. If one of us causes trouble, the other one probably suffers. If I run away, they may hurt you. Diego, you are getting married tomorrow afternoon," Xyla said in a whisper. "You haven't forgotten that?"

"We are a family of fools," Diego muttered under his breath. Xyla raised an eyebrow, but Diego didn't repeat it. Knowing his luck with the strange lady, she probably had heard him and found it offensive.

"It's not as if they are proper bandits," she said with disgust. Diego glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Someone else has hired them. Someone else is the brains of the operation. We could fool them if we used our heads." She glared at him, because he didn't seem to keep up with her. "Foolish we may be, those fools are no match for the de la Vegas."

"I am unarmed," Diego sighed. He was looking towards the group of bandits. There were four in the process of drinking heavily, and one posted as their guard. Maybe it wouldn't be that dangerous. He really didn't want to risk the woman's safety. Or the safety of his own secrets. How much danger were they really in?

"What is wrong with you?"

"Diego doesn't do active things. It's still critical that I play my abilities down, especially now that I am marrying Victoria. I don't want to be executed on my honeymoon, you know."

"It's not as if they are guarding us too carefully," she said thoughtfully. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that their captors were drinking heavily. "The head man might arrive at any minute. We both need to run. Diego needs to run to the nearest bush and change his clothes. Zorro would be very handy right now." Diego glanced across, and nodded.

The only guard sat a little way off, and Diego found it easy to knock him out with a pressure point move. The foolish guard fell without a sound. When he chose to act, it was sudden and it brought immediate results.

Together they sprinted silently to the cover of the trees, and waited until they were sure they had got away with their escape. It had been a little too easy.

They had moved to another vantage point, one a bit higher up and the sound carried better. Diego thought of whistling for Toronado, but was afraid of giving away their position. They had to wait a while before there was a reaction, but Diego wanted to see their true enemy, and Xyla was not going anywhere without him.

A finely dressed caballero arrived, and all the men jumped up. "So where is my catch, gentlemen?" At that voice, Diego knew without a doubt, even in the encroaching darkness, that his enemy was indeed Don Francisco.

The bandits whirled around and were greatly dismayed to see that the guard had failed to watch the captives. They started to search, but soon started arguing amongst themselves.

"Well, de la Vega probably is half way home by now. If I want it done properly, I need to do it myself," Don Francisco said, with a cool anger. Diego felt a chill. Here was an enemy who could calculate and plan, without emotion to cloud his thoughts. The alcaldes of the pueblo had always been able to fool easily, due to their anger and hurt pride. Francisco took his setback as just one of those things, and already would be planning a second assault, and factoring in their ability to evade normal bandits. By their escape, they were suddenly at a disadvantage. "Don't expect to be paid for this shambles," Francisco added, mounting his horse, and leaving the area without haste.

The bandit leader turned angry eyes towards the very powerful caballero, and his hands bunched into fists. He didn't react in his aggression towards the other man, but the other bandits got a taste of his brutality. Xyla paled and drew in a shocked breath.

They slowly dispersed, some faster than others. Perhaps they hoped to recapture the escapees. Diego held Xyla close, in an effort to keep her calm. A scream right now may bring about their deaths, he thought. He felt her shiver. They had to stay hidden just for a while longer.

When they were sure that the bandits had completely vanished, Xyla stood, still a little stooped, still afraid that someone might see her. Diego took the opportunity to whistle for Toronado and when the stallion had stopped his gallop, Diego silently took the costume out of the saddle bags. He went behind a bush and emerged a few moments later, fully changed as Zorro. Strapping the spare sabre to the belt around his waist, he glanced up at his cousin.

"You do look like a completely different man," she breathed. She still trembled with fear. Her bravado had vanished under the onslaught of unspoken memories. Zorro grinned slightly, trying to lighten the mood, mounted the stallion and drew her up into the saddle. She clung to him and he felt sorry that he had been irritated by her. She had only been trying not to be terrified, and it had been a very brave and resourceful woman by his side up until the bandits had shown their violent side.

Zorro galloped the stallion through the gathering darkness, and wondered if he should head to the de la Vega hacienda. Something in their ordeal made him pause; they had been accosted in their own home once already today. Perhaps there was safety in numbers. He turned Toronado towards the Tavern Victoria, and the stallion responded instinctively, opening up to his full speed.

Skidding to a halt, Zorro almost bounced off in his haste to get into the tavern. Hopefully Victoria would not have completely finished, and he sneaked, with a little difficulty, through the unlatched door. He would have to discuss the unlocked door policy next time he had a quiet word to Victoria. He held Xyla in his arms, and she was sleeping.

Victoria was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. She was hurriedly wiping away tears from her face. She turned and saw him and would have run into his arms if they had been free.

"There was a ransom demand, and Diego was missing. I trust he is safe now, if Xyla is with you," Victoria murmured, her eyes still full of tears. "Y…Diego's father is beside himself, the threat was genuine, I think."

Zorro paused for a moment, and wondered why her words were measured carefully.

Mendoza had entered the kitchen, and was eying the masked man with a terrified look on his face. "Senor Zorro," he whispered. He looked back at the main room of the tavern and Zorro felt a shiver of dread run through him.

"If you value your friend's life, don't move a muscle. If I am betrayed I will never give out the location of Don Diego. Would you risk your friend's life to arrest me?"

"Zorro, I would not have believed it of you," Mendoza breathed. "Have you hurt him?"

"Diego is safe enough. I have a rival for my vengeance, so I have decided to respect Victoria's love for him and save his life," Zorro said with some aggression. Victoria gasped and retreated a little. She had been a little surprised by the sudden change in her beloved. Her fear was not genuine, and he shot her a look with those blue eyes that made her heart race.

"Please, put the senora down. She has nothing to do with this. I am sure that you are very hurt and confused, but I am sure that everything will turn out, Zorro. No need for violence," Mendoza murmured, realising the outcome would be very severe if the masked man chose that route. He seemed distracted and out of character. Something made Mendoza stiffen and try to assert control over the situation. "The Alcalde is here, and if he sees you, you are a dead man."

"Then so is Diego," Zorro stated bluntly. It was honest after all, but Mendoza wasn't in on the joke.

"I can take care of her, Zorro." Victoria went forward a little cautiously. Xyla stirred and opened her eyes.

"Victoria! You have no idea what happened to us," Xyla said sleepily. She put her hands around Zorro's neck to steady herself, and he placed her on her feet. Victoria gently led the older woman to a chair and spread a colourful shawl around her, noticing her shivers.

"As I said the other day, Senorita Escalante, congratulations." Zorro's voice had a trace of bitterness as he spoke and then he was gone, the sound of galloping hooves bringing the Alcalde out to alert the soldiers. The sound of musket fire filled the night air. Victoria's heart fluttered with fear, as it always did.


	21. Home Coming

Chapter 21

Home Coming

Diego rode Toronado through the cave entrance, ducking his head as the vines rose and fell again, allowing him access. He sighed, as he dismounted, and handed the reins to Felipe's waiting hands.

"Diego, I was so worried," Alejandro said, coming forward. He looked tired and old, worn out with worry. Diego hung his sword belt on the hat stand, silently. He removed the mask and flung it towards the hat stand. It missed completely and he ignored it as it landed in the dust near his feet.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Diego said curtly. He felt angry, and he wasn't completely sure why. The kidnapping was annoying in itself, but it was frustrating and not something he would get angry about. His mind didn't normally resort to anger under threat. He normally went straight into strategic thinking to counteract the problem. Something made him angry, and he needed to calm down and examine it.

"Let me see," Alejandro said, trying to still his son. Why did he have to pace so much? "Just sit down, my son."

"I feel so jealous…"

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Of myself…How on earth do I get myself into these problems?"

Alejandro glanced at Felipe who shrugged.

"Jealous of yourself?"

"I had to approach Victoria for help. As Zorro. We were interrupted…" Diego sighed again and sat at the desk, leaning back and placing his black boots on the desk top. Alejandro stared at his rudeness but then smiled. Diego saw his glance, and smiled as well. "My place, my rules."

"I don't want it happening in the house, young man."

"Course not," Diego said, grinning.

"What are we going to do? Diego, you may still be in danger from whoever kidnapped you. Where is Xyla?"

"Safe with Victoria. I think Zorro may have admitted to kidnapping Diego," Diego said softly.

"Zorro is confused. Things will settle," Alejandro said, trying to understand why Diego was so angry. His son's eyes flashed ice, and his fists clenched. Diego's strong jaw was set, just as it had when he had been angry as a child. Angry and stubborn, that's how Diego presented as a child.

"Zorro would never hurt Diego. Victoria knows that."

"Sergeant Mendoza has his doubts."

"And are we pandering to Mendoza now? Why does he rate a thought?"

"My reputation is at stake," Diego complained. He thought for a moment and laughed. "What am I saying? Zorro is an outlaw, for goodness sake. Why should I care about his reputation?"

"That's more like it, Diego. Let's go and tell the family that Diego has been found safe and sound, all thanks to Zorro. You'd best wear a sword, and perhaps a pistol. We don't want anything else happening to you." Alejandro would have led his son out through the passageway, but it seemed his son had his mind on other things. It was as if Diego couldn't even hear him.

"Why would Xyla react strongly to violent men?"

"She is a woman, Diego. Did they hurt her?"

"No, but she went from so brave to trembling in my arms."

"Women need men for protection and shelter. They can be strong, like your mother, like Xyla, but they know when someone will take up their cause. She was relying on you to help her, her guard was down," Alejandro said. He admired women of spirit and courage, but he knew the violence of their age was overwhelming and frightening at times. Especially in their area.

"Maybe…there may have been more to it," Diego said.

Alejandro shrugged.

"Don't you dare suggest my sedative tea? I need my wits about me, and that means no alcohol either."

"Game of chess, then?"

Diego considered it, and nodded. "Lots of coffee and chess; that would be nice." He was tired and restless.

"You need sleep, son."

Diego pointed to the cot bed in the corner. "I sleep there tonight and nowhere else, Father. As far as I know, Don Francisco has no idea this cave exists."

"Don Francisco?!"

"I saw him myself, Father. Standing there, ordering men to recapture me and Xyla. It was a little alarming," Diego said, stifling a yawn. The kidnapping had worried him for a while, until he realised they had untied Xyla. It seemed as if they'd had no real experience with kidnapping at all, to be that lax with guard duty.

"That does it! The Alcalde can earn his keep for once. We'll tell him to arrest Don Francisco and that will be the end of it." It was Alejandro's turn to pace up and down. He punched his right hand into his open left hand, with a clapping noise. Toronado lifted his head to smell the air, one hoof pawing the floor in agitation. Felipe's hands stroked the stallion, reassuringly.

"I don't think it will be that easy, Father." Diego watched him a little concerned. It was just like his father to react in anger.

"Have a nap. I'll wake you for that game of chess in a while."

Diego nodded, he was already heading towards the rough bed. He felt suddenly drained. It had been such an exhausting day, and he hadn't even drawn his sword. As he lay down on top of the covers, on his stomach, he rested his chin on his hands, propping himself up on his elbows. Wiping weary eyes, he yawned deeply. Folding his hands, he laid his head down and yawned again, closing his eyes. He was asleep in a few moments, and didn't even feel Felipe draw a blanket over him, his head pillowed on his right hand.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Diego woke to Felipe shaking him awake, and he rolled onto his back with a groan. Sunlight seemed to enter the cave, but Diego wasn't sure. He was stiff and uncomfortable, but he had slept like a log.

Diego sat, blinking and a little unsure of his surroundings. He had never slept a whole night in the cot bed before, and he didn't think he would do it again. He had little aches and pains all over him, but they would be gone with some stretches. Felipe handed him a steaming hot cup of coffee, and he thanked the boy gratefully. The first sip scalded his lips for a moment, and then he tried again, this time more carefully.

"You slept like a baby. I couldn't wake you," Alejandro said. "I just didn't have the heart. Your last night of bachelor-hood was as unusual as the rest of your days and nights. It should have been very different."

Diego smiled vaguely. He had a good idea what his cousins would have preferred, and he much preferred a sober head in the morning of the biggest day of his life, not an enormous headache.

"Any time for chess?"

"Chess. What a thing to think about, my son! You are very unusual…"

"I think we may have a very unusual day ahead of us, Father. Chess helps the rational side of my mind to wake up. I don't want to be surprised today. Not today of all days."

"I'll get the game and bring it down here." His father's voice had gotten very serious. "A few games won't hurt. And we have plenty of time to get you dressed for your wedding. We cannot forget a rapier, and that pistol I want you to carry." Diego frowned and would have refused.

"Diego, the whole town knows you were kidnapped yesterday. Some even think you may still be in the hands of your kidnappers. Anybody would be armed after a situation like that, even the clumsiest swordsman in California," his father added. "I will be armed as well, but hopefully we won't have to fight together today."


	22. Wedding Day

Chapter 22

The Wedding Day

After a warm bath, Diego felt more in charge of himself. It was refreshing to have a calm mind, even for a few moments, and he dressed carefully. He wanted his shirt to sit just right, and for once he had a few other men insisting on him being as well presented as possible. The dignity of the de la Vegas was at stake, and since Diego couldn't prove himself a man with a sword, he could definitely prove himself a man with his fine clothes.

He turned in the mirror, scrutinising himself from every angle. An uncle tugged at the jacket a little; it needed to sit perfectly. Silver thread embroidery decorated the jacket and the length of the trousers. Diego had dressed in the darkest blue he could dare, and he liked the way his eyes were highlighted in the mirror. He looked confident, but he felt anything but. He willed his hands to stop trembling. In a few hours his hands would be placing his mother's wedding band on his beloved's ring finger. Maybe before the day was out, he would also have to wield a sword to defend his wife or someone else. No trembling today. Maybe he needed coffee.

Felipe gave him one cup and no more. Diego was served a large breakfast but could only toy with the food with his fork. He had no appetite. He polished his dress boots again, even after Felipe had insisted that he had done it all the night before, and Diego had agreed it was a great job.

Sergeant Mendoza was to be his best man, and had taken the role very seriously. He was determined to protect his friend to the death, which was both comforting and extremely annoying, and Diego hoped he could slip away from his friend if any fighting was needed. Mendoza meant well, but his clumsiness was as legendary as Zorro's gift with the sword.

Diego was glad that Felipe was close at hand as the groomsman. He would have had him as best man, but the Alcalde had queried the security levels. And in spite of Diego's annoyance at his marriage plans being scrutinised by the Alcalde of all people, he had to agree with his judgement on the issue of safety. As a precaution, the older man's experience may be valuable, and frankly, Diego preferred Felipe out of harm's way if at all possible.

Diego hoped the hours would fly by, but of course they were inching by. He had tried to play chess with Mendoza but the man played poorly, and was no challenge. Diego half expected someone to break into the house and kidnap him again, and was determined to fight whoever they were. Part of his mind tried to assure himself that he was overreacting to nerves and that was not going to be repeated, and the part that was overreacting insisted on his hyper alertness.

Diego would have complained about the overprotectiveness of the people around him, if anyone would have been prepared to listen. He stood in the hallway and watched Alejandro help Felipe with a fine ranchero suit. The boy looked incredibly uncomfortable, but he smiled at Diego. He had hoped this day would come, that the man he cared about like a father would marry the woman of his dreams, and that he could be there to celebrate. In a few months, he was going to be sent to Spain to learn fencing, and if they had waited any longer, he may not have been there for the wedding.

_Diego, you look very dashing_, Felipe signed. Diego smiled.

"So do you, young man. I am so proud of you. You are definitely growing up."

Diego noticed the rapier hanging from his ward's side. He frowned and gestured to the weapon. "Why are you wearing that, Felipe?" Diego glared at his father. He encouraged this in Felipe, Diego knew, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

_I want to be able to help you, Diego. There are many bad men out there_, Felipe answered. Diego frowned some more and would have ordered the young man to remove the sword, but Felipe wasn't finished just yet. _You say I am a man, that I am growing up. You trained me well; I can fight almost as well as Zorro. Let me do this for you._

Diego was thinking about all the lessons that Felipe had had lately. He was improving remarkably quickly and had shown great promise. He was almost as skilled as Diego and was constantly improving. But he had yet to be proven in real battle, and Diego felt afraid. He was his son, in everything but blood, and he would prefer him away from danger. But Felipe was almost as stubborn as Diego, with the same de la Vega attitudes, and something inside Diego shifted and he nodded.

"No argument. Just don't be stupid, and remember your lessons," Diego said, sternly. He blinked away tears that had rushed to the surface, and after a moment he was himself again. No one had even noticed the sentiment. He wondered about Victoria, and how she was going and he smiled. He could only imagine how beautiful she would be.

The couple of hours passed slowly for Diego, and he found himself guided into the library by his father. He had set up the chess set again, and together they sat and played.

"You're much better than Mendoza," Diego said, after a harrowing game, which he won, as usual, but just barely. "You were playing like you meant it, this time."

"I always play that way. You are playing like you are distracted, which is good. Ever since your illness, you never let me win. Before that, I think it may have been different."

Diego grinned, showing his brilliant teeth. "I have to give you a run for your money, father. I am a de la Vega, after all."

"What's all this, Alejandro? The young pup boasts that he's a de la Vega?" An uncle walked through to where they were and snorted. "Hardly a great de la Vega. But he is the spitting image of Quintano, so there must be some of the old strain in him somewhere."

Alejandro bristled a little, but Diego placed a reassuring hand on his father's.

"Wearing a sword, my boy? At least you will look the part, but if there is any fighting with that masked brigand, leave the fighting to us real de la Vegas. You'll be alright, youngster." His uncle slapped him hard on the back and with a snigger, the older man left the room. Alejandro would have followed his brother to set him straight.

"Father," Diego whispered. "Remember the secret is kept to keep everyone safe. You, me, Felipe, Victoria…"

"Yes, yes. I know. But to hear him blabber on like that, when you do so much for these people…It makes my blood boil!"

"Almost time to go, father. How are we going to get there?"

"The carriage, of course. You are too good a target mounted on a horse. In a closed carriage, you can sit a little away from the window, and be less of a target."

"I also don't get a clear view. I can't see the danger until it is on top of me. I will feel like a sitting duck, cooped up in the carriage. I will not argue with you, but I am struggling with the idea of being possibly attacked with no real protection at all."

"You will have half the garrison flanking you and all armed with pistols and rifles. It's not all that far to the church."

"The garrison is more a worry than a comfort. Have you seen how clumsy those men actually are?" Diego sighed and shrugged. "I am not arguing. No more talking about this. I am going to the church to get married. People do this every day, no big deal."

Alejandro smiled and patted his son's hand. "That's the spirit, Diego."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

The church was laid out beautifully. Fragrant flowers decorated the church, perfume scenting the whole space. One old lady smiled at the prettiness of the setup, but was also sneezing enthusiastically as well. She had to return to the bride chamber to check on the lovely young bride who was being dressed by her friends.

Victoria had made her dress a long time ago. It was finely stitched and embroidered with bead work. The basic dress had been made years ago and the embroidery added out of boredom, but the dress was spectacular. The veil was long and traditional and she trembled a little with the thought that very soon she would be Diego's wife. The kind, gentle spoken Diego who lived for music and art, and helped all those he could. The man who knew how to kiss like Zorro and who would again once they were married and alone again. The hero hidden in the mask, and in her heart.

Busy in the bride chamber, Victoria didn't realise Diego was arriving, striding down the aisle to his position to wait for her. Mendoza stood guard over the young man, and Felipe cast watchful eyes over the gathering crowd, his hand brushing against the hilt of his rapier. Padre Benitez stood and chatted to Diego about trivial little things, aware that the man trembled with anticipation. He had counselled them both on the sanctity of marriage and the seriousness, aware of the gossip flying around town. He also had his suspicions that Diego was not completely as he seemed.

Xyla put a wreath of delicate flowers on Victoria's head. It looked like a crown on a queen. She held herself so proudly, and the smile on her face made her even more beautiful. Xyla thought she'd never before seen such a beautiful bride, and hurried to tell her friend that.

"Thank you, Xyla. I'm so excited to finally be doing this," Victoria said softly. Her heart was thudding painfully in her chest, and she could barely wait any longer. "Let's do this."

"The bride traditionally arrives a little late," Xyla said with a grin. "But five minutes is long enough, don't you think?"

The ladies grabbed their bouquets of flowers, and went towards the door.

It was flung open, and an outlaw stood there, with a pistol brandished at them. He was dusty and dirty, and his hat was battered. A red handkerchief covered his lower face, and glinting eyes were focused on them. He gestured with the pistol to get the ladies moving, and he followed them at the point of the gun.


	23. Wedding Day Complications

Chapter 23

Wedding Day Complications

There was a loud explosion. Outside in the pueblo. Diego reacted immediately, drawing Felipe and Mendoza down into a more sheltered location, behind the altar. His sword was out before he even thought about it. What was happening?

"Father!"

"Are you alright, Diego?"

"Get all these people out of here! Get them somewhere safe."

Mendoza touched his arm. "Diego let me see what's going on. I'm meant to be looking after you," he said with confidence.

"Victoria. Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Don't worry, the entire garrison is here. Stay here, my friend, and stay down," Mendoza said trying his best to soothe the worried ranchero. The sergeant wondered a little about Diego's initial reaction, it had been a little too instinctive for his tastes, something too commanding, something sat wrong. But now Diego seemed more like the ranchero he was, timid of direct action and fearful.

Diego _was_ fearful. Where was she? She would be the perfect target. He should have realised the danger that she was in. Maybe Francisco hadn't targeted her originally because of the high volume of soldiers in and out of Victoria's tavern. There was another explosion outside. They were coming from the centre of the pueblo. Diego guessed their purpose was to draw the soldiers away to defend the town.

Did Mendoza say the entire garrison was here at the wedding? What an insane waste of man power! Oh yes, the Alcalde had assumed Zorro may interrupt, and thought it the perfect way to capture the bandit. Diego sighed and shook his head. Those explosions actually reminded him of previous tactics he had used to draw the soldiers and their fire.

"Alcalde, wait. Zorro is trying to draw your fire and attention elsewhere," Diego shouted above the noise. People were screaming and running for cover, and the noise of another explosion was deafeningly close. The Alcalde didn't seem to hear him, and may have even disregarded Diego's shout as hysteria or unwanted amateurish advice. All the soldiers seemed to empty the building, the Alcalde shouting orders to capture Zorro at all costs. It figured, Diego thought. It wasn't as if the de la Vega family were favourites of the corrupt official.

"Stay here, Felipe. Stay down," Diego commanded his ward. Felipe looked at him seriously and Diego wasn't sure that he was going to do what he was told. "I mean it."

Diego hoped Felipe would be alright. At Felipe's age, Diego had already braved explosions of his own to rescue the little boy lost in the battlefield. He was sure that Felipe had the same dumb courage. He hoped he had the same dumb luck.

He found Father Benitez shaking with uncharacteristic rage behind a pew. "That came awfully close to the church itself. Have they no respect? Those windows alone cost a fortune."

"Are you hurt?" One of the windows had shattered, and shards of glass covered the floor. "Is everyone alright?"

Diego was aware of his father backing into the chapel again. He glanced up and saw his beloved in her beautiful dress, her eyes firing darts of anger through the veil. She was amazingly beautiful, and she always looked more beautiful in the passion of anger. Diego noticed the pistol, and was aware of the sword in his hand.

Perhaps this gunman was an amateur, like the others had been, and he could bluff his way out of danger. If he could just get Victoria to safety, nothing else really mattered. If he could just get her out of here.

"Are you alright, Father? Victoria?"

"They are for the moment. Your father was gentlemanly enough to drop his sword. I suggest you do likewise, Don Diego." With a clatter, Diego's sword hit the tiles.

"Thank you, young sir."

"Now what?"

"Now you go ahead with the wedding. Only you take the bride that you were meant to have." The stronger voice startled the small group of people. They turned to see Don Francisco enter the church calmly. "I don't like having my plans overturned, Alejandro."

"This is between you and me, Francisco."

"No. Your son is a man. Not a very energetic one, but he is a man. He can take responsibility for his own choices. Can't you, Diego?"

"Leave my father out of this. I chose Victoria and I still choose Victoria. No one can force me to marry anyone," Diego said with spirit.

"I beg to differ, young man. Children need to obey their elders. Isn't that right, Catherine?"

"I hate you," Catherine hissed through a tear stained face, as her father drew her roughly into the chapel, holding her wrist in a vice like grip. "I will never agree to this. Never."

"You will do as you are told, or what I have done to you will be nothing compared to the pain I will inflict." She flinched away from her father's hand, but he struck her forcefully across the face. She stumbled and Diego automatically caught her. Steadying her, Diego gave her a once over. Bruises and scratches and cuts covered all the exposed skin on the woman's body. He hated to think if there were any such injuries underneath the clothes.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, his eyes returning to the monster in front of them. She gritted her teeth and nodded. "Where is Ricardo?" She hung her head at his name and Diego feared the worse.

"Are you a murderer?" Diego's question echoed through the chapel, and he was aware of the padre ushering people quickly outside. No one stopped them.

"Let's see shall we?" Francisco grabbed Victoria roughly, and held a knife to her throat. Her eyes took on a tiny spark of panic, but defiance still shone in her face as she struggled.

"No! No, let her go," Diego said with alarm.

"When you are married to my daughter, I will let her go."

"I don't believe you…" Diego said bitterly. "What guarantee do you give me that she will be safe?"

"My word as a gentleman."

"Which isn't worth much," Diego said angrily. Francisco grinned and pressed the knife against her skin, causing a red mark to form.

"Apologise…"

"I'm sorry, please. I'm sorry," Diego breathed. Looking down, he struggled to remain calm. He cursed himself under his breath. Victoria's life was in danger and he was giving into anger. Antagonising a madman who could kill her in a second.

"Please, Diego. I think he did kill Ricardo. Ricardo stood up to him, he challenged him with the sword, and I hate to think what happened to him. My father returned, Ricardo did not…" Catherine's voice shook and she sagged against him suddenly. She'd half fainted, and he fanned her face gently.

Xyla made a tiny movement, which Diego caught in the corner of his eye. She seemed to have a pistol in her hand. Diego tried to shake his head. He didn't want to alert their enemies to her threat, but he also didn't want pistols going off in the hands of amateurs. Catherine moaned a little in his arms, and his attention flew to her. Her eyes met his for a moment, and he thought he saw a glint of metal in her hand.

Women with weapons, Diego thought. What could he do?

"Drop the knife, you monster," Xyla hissed. Her voice was cold and commanding. She lifted the pistol up where everyone could see it, and everyone turned to watch her. Diego reached for his own pistol, forgotten in the drama. It had sat concealed in the folds of his clothes. Alejandro noted his son's fluid movement, and nodded as their eyes met.

"Well, well. Another lady who doesn't respect her elders." He would have pressed the knife again more firmly, but the bang of the pistol being fired startled him. Smoke curled out of a carved ornament on the wall beside him, at head height.

"I respected my father's teaching, Senor. One of the things he taught me was defence. I can fire again, and I know I can shoot straighter than that. This is a Colt pistol, it has more than one chamber for bullets," Xyla said. "Drop the knife or I will not hesitate…The next bullet will go through your brain, and I am sure Victoria will not be hurt in the slightest."

Francisco laughed, and Diego flinched. Xyla sounded so serious, and she was the sort of person who meant what she said. But most women could threaten, few would carry it out. Francisco obviously thought she was bluffing.

The retort of the pistol echoed in the chapel. No, not echoed. Two at the same time, two pistol shots. Diego was frozen; he wasn't sure how to react. Francisco clasped his shoulder, dropping the knife. Victoria took her chance and ran to Diego. Xyla fell behind a pew, and Diego wasn't sure where she was shot, or if she had been killed.

One of the cowboys Francisco had hired was a great shot, by the looks of it. Diego stared at Francisco who stared at Diego. For a moment no one spoke. The gunman gestured with his smoking pistol and they moved obediently towards the altar. There was more than one chamber in the Colt in that cowboy's hand, Diego reasoned, as he tucked the pistol away for another time. Xyla had been a distraction and nothing more.


	24. Deadly Dealings

Chapter 24

Deadly Dealings

With Victoria's help, Diego supported the trembling Catherine who seemed very close to total collapse. They had reached the altar, where they let the woman rest on the floor for a moment. Victoria drew close to Diego and he held her.

"Don't think the soldiers will help you. They are too busy chasing wild geese. Zorro will find it difficult to get through that rabble to even get in the building. He may even thank me for preventing the wedding. I must thank him if I ever get to meet him. Smoke bombs are very good diversions for the military. A bit of noise, a bit of smoke and they think an army is encroaching…"

"I'm sure you would not live to tell about it, if you did meet Zorro," Victoria hissed. Her thoughts went to Xyla. The woman had fallen without a sound. Surely she had been killed outright? She glanced at Diego. His eyes seemed glazed, and she wondered if he had given up. Her hidden hero hadn't given up? The legendary Zorro wouldn't, the legend was perfect in every way. The flesh and blood man just looked weary.

Diego's eyes met hers for a moment. Overwhelming love was there, but something close to resignation flickered across his features momentarily. She shivered. He feared for her safety so much more than anything else. What had seeing her at knife point done to him? She squeezed his hand tightly, to try to send some hope, some confidence.

Diego found himself wondering where his brave de la Vega uncles and cousins were. So much for their bravado. So much for letting them handle the danger like proper de la Vegas. For once he would have preferred some help right now. Someone to ride in on a spirited steed and save the day.

"Well, Diego. Let's get on with the marriage ceremony, shall we?" A cowboy had managed to capture Padre Benitez and dragged him over to the altar. With a gun pointed at him, the padre glanced at Diego. The padre didn't allow himself to feel fear, and he had been in worse situations, but he recognised fear on Diego's face. The older man placed a steadying hand on Diego's and their eyes met. Don't give up now, trust in yourself, the padre wanted to say to the young man. He hoped in his heart that something would happen to remedy the situation.

"Do you Diego de la Vega take Catherine Martinez as your lawful wedded wife," Padre Benitez was saying, prodded into action by a small knife point to the back. "I utterly condemn this, Don Francisco, surely there is a better solution than this?"

"Yes, perhaps. But then you would be officiating at several funerals. Perhaps you may prefer it this way…" Don Francisco's voice was soft and silky but the menace was there.

Diego was hesitating, glancing at his father, who shrugged, and Victoria who cringed. One of the cowboys had a gun pointing at Victoria's head again, and no doubt was prepared to shoot her without much prodding.

"I am waiting, Diego."

Catherine reacted. Dramatically. She stepped back away from Diego and waved a small letter opener in her hand, which she had hidden in her clothes.

"I will kill myself….I swear I will. Father, I cannot do this. I cannot live with this distress anymore!"

Francisco just laughed, and waited for Diego's response. "Well, then, go ahead. Wait til after the wedding though, can you?" The man said the words, without looking at his daughter. She hesitated, looking a little wild, but no attention at all was directed at her, from her father or the cowboys in his posse. Alejandro was the only one who moved, and gently stood by the woman, grasping her hand and holding the knife away from herself.

Diego's mind was racing, spinning helplessly in confusion. Words wouldn't help. Sword play was out of the question. Xyla was almost certainly dead, and they would probably all follow. He would not go down without a fight, something in his heart shouted to him. A de la Vega does not just give up and hand over his life on a platter. He glanced at his father, standing silently nearby. Alejandro looked so guilty and ashamed. It was wrong for his father to give up, to feel shame and guilt. Diego de la Vega was a man, he was a de la Vega.

With a shout of rage, he lunged at Francisco and struck him, one, two, three times with large sweeping punches. The older man reeled from the sudden onslaught, but one of the cowboys simply had to raise a pistol and cock it to bring Diego back to his senses. When it was aimed at the woman he loved, he retreated to her side. His blood thundered through his body, the adrenalin surged through him, giving him an edge. He still shook his head at his uncharacteristic stupidity, but it had felt good at the time.

"Well, Diego. Well…" The man took a moment to steady himself. He raised his own personal pistol and leant the piece on Victoria's temple. Diego raised his own pistol in defiance and aimed it straight at Francisco's head.

The older man laughed. "The mild mannered, meek little Diego will pull the trigger? I think not. Put your toy away," Francisco said.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, Francisco. No." Diego's eyes glittered with menace of his own. "You will put your pistol away, and draw your sword. You have one; I can see it hanging in its scabbard. You believe in being a man. Let's be men, not cowards."

"Really? I am one of the best swordsmen in California. You think you stand a chance against me?"

"The ladies can leave the building with my father, and…"

"You are not in charge here, Diego. We are both holding loaded pistols, we are negotiating if that," Francisco warned. Something in Diego's eyes gave him pause, something in Diego's stance spoke of confidence, not bravado, and Francisco had always been a curious man, a man up for challenges of any kind, as long as they came from outside the family.

He carefully packed his pistol away, and slowly drew his sword to face Diego. The young man was young and stupid, he would lose and he would yield to Francisco's demands. Or he could die by the sword. He could have a choice. Francisco could be a bargaining man.

Diego saluted politely, with an edge of something else that Francisco could not place. Alejandro tried to escort the ladies outside, but the cowboys didn't allow it. The older man shrugged at Victoria. Catherine was beyond caring, sobbing quietly to herself on the floor. Alejandro sat with her, and Victoria tried to encourage her to hope for the best. Alejandro was soon distracted by the clash and sliding sounds of the swords striking one another, and was caught up in the sword fight that played out before him.

The last time he had seen Diego fight was the afternoon where Risendo had challenged his son. Diego seemed to be favouring his left arm that day, when all the time he should have used his right. Even temporarily handicapped by injury, he fought magnificently. Even when the wound had reopened in his right arm, he still fought despite intense pain. His life had been at stake, and that of his father's, but who knew how _this_ day would end?

Diego had been defending, and defending well. He turned the tide against Francisco so expertly and smoothly that the other man was at a distinct disadvantage. Now Diego was on the attack, driving Francisco towards the main door of the chapel. Something worried Alejandro. His son would fight honourably, but would Francisco? If Francisco thought he was losing what would he do?

Francisco fell a little towards the right, it was a half stumble, but as he righted himself, he had a dagger in his left hand. He lunged at Diego, who countered the move smoothly, flicking the rapier enough to catch the knife and fling it out of his grip.

"Well, now we see the man you are, Francisco. A bully and a coward. A murderer no less."

"You aren't just any man, Diego. You…you are…" Recognition glowed in his eyes. The swordplay had been perfect, he had been battling an equal, another master of the sword. He knew the secret, so carefully guarded. Everyone would know that he was ….

There was a bang from a pistol and he fell. The words he was trying to say were stolen as he breathed his last. Diego raced over to the man as he fell back, catching him. He was already dead, a bullet hole cut through his forehead.

Diego was wondering where the shot had come from, but Alejandro was quicker to spot the source.

"Xyla!" Alejandro said, and hurried to the woman. She had righted herself enough to make the shot, and now she let the gathering darkness claim her again.

Alejandro laid her on a pew, supporting her head on his lap. He carefully tried to discover the wound and with a sharp intake of breath, he realised where it was. She had taken a bullet right through the right shoulder. An inch or two further over, and it would have gone through her heart as Francisco had no doubt intended. Her face had lost most of its colour, and Alejandro remembered enough of his military days to assume the worst.

Diego walked swiftly over to his father. What a shot, he was thinking. He could have won the fight, but he had no idea how it would have finished, especially after that last move of Francisco's. Who knew a woman could shoot like that? Dead centre from that distance, the self-control to actually aim the pistol under that sort of pain, was incredible.

He knelt by Xyla, and noticed the wound. He was not a doctor, but he had watched Dr Hernandez for years, and had read enough medical textbooks to know a few things. Alejandro glanced at his son.

"We need to bandage the wound. She probably has lost too much blood, but there may be a chance to save her. She is a de la Vega after all." Diego proceeded to bandage the wound, and found it had already been done. Felipe was a few pews over, and he winked and waved. She had been bandaged by an expert in doctoring serious wounds. Maybe there was more than just a chance to save her.

He stood and embraced Victoria. He hoped he could dispel some of the fear and the distress the day had brought them. He felt the shock of the day shudder through him, and enjoyed the feeling of being able to protect the woman he loved.

The cowboys looked at each other with bewilderment but then hurriedly left the building. Their leader was dead, and he had taken all the motivation out of the situation. There would be no money on offer to continue the attack, and probably personal risk was involved in taking it any further anyway. These people were obviously powerful and wealthy. After a few moments it was like the posse had never been there.

Mendoza returned not long after, arresting a few stranglers. By then, Diego had sunk onto a pew with Victoria next to him. Mendoza raced to him and looked him over.

"Are you hurt, my friend?" He glanced around. Blood and disarray filled the room, and he glanced back at Diego. Diego was obviously shaken, and no wonder. What a terrible experience!

"We need the doctor, Mendoza," Diego said wearily.

"I think Don Francisco is dead, Diego."

"Xyla…Xyla shot him. But she is hurt too. She saved my life, Sergeant. And Catherine is hysterical. And…and…"

"And I think Diego could do with some looking at as well. He had to challenge Don Francisco to a duel," Victoria said with some concern. Some of it was genuine. "He never had to fight so hard in his life. Several people were shot, and it's really not one expects on their wedding day."

Diego started to laugh at that. Victoria sat back down with him, worry filling her face. He waved her concerns away feebly.

"Definitely not one expects on their wedding day. Definitely not," Diego said, gasping in between fits of giggles. He took a few stabilising breaths, and calmed himself. "Shock, I think. I'll be ok in a few minutes."

Mendoza nodded. It was understandable that Diego would go into hysterics after all this. The poor man was only a scholar after all. It wasn't as if the man was Zorro, after all.

"I failed you, Don Diego. I am so sorry."

"Everyone has their off days, Mendoza. These things happen, my friend." Diego's words were whispered into the air, and Alejandro laid a hand on his son's shoulder. Diego turned to look at his father, and noticed the pride on his father's face. Diego smiled slightly, he hadn't done too badly, for an off day, if his father looked at him like that.


	25. Desperate Measures

Chapter 25

Desperate Measures

"After all that, we didn't even get married, Father!"

The exclamation was understandable. Diego had woken from another nightmare related to the drama of his wedding day. This time he had been tied at the wrists, blindfolded and gagged, and he had woken up angry. The rest of the day didn't look great either.

"We need to be thankful that Xyla is alive."

"Of course, I am incredibly thankful…But I want to be married," Diego thundered.

"Do you know what you sound like?"

"A spoilt child?" Diego paused and thought.

"Like me, last year. Before I knew who my son was. Anger starts to hurt everyone around us, Diego, when we succumb to it. Are you happy to fuel the feeling? Ranting and raving always helped me feel worse, not better," Alejandro said gently. "And yes, a spoilt child. A de la Vega male of any age, actually. We are a foolish family really."

Diego blushed.

"I can't organise another wedding, not until Xyla survives this. Or I have to wait until after her funeral. In any case, waiting is inevitable." Alejandro strode off down the hall. "If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

Diego was left to fume on his own. The conversation was at an end. Diego felt that he had waited long enough. They had gone through more than enough for any couple to cope with. He strode out to the stables and chose Esperanza as his mount for the day.

Riding out to the pueblo, Diego waved to his friends along the way. Many more people had heard about his wedding day, and the experiences he went through and survived, and they respected the young man all the more for his resilience. Everyone knew he was a man of peace, of science, of poetry. Not of the sword and violence. Some people had said it was a wonder the young man hadn't succumbed to madness. After all, Catherine Martinez had suffered a nervous collapse, and only the reappearance of Ricardo, her beloved, had stopped her sliding into a fatal decline. So the gossips would have everyone believe. It was probably all true too.

Diego was glad that Ricardo had only been concussed and had recovered quickly. Catherine had a long recovery ahead of her, but the man loved her intensely and could be relied upon to support her. Ricardo had married Catherine immediately after recovering from his injuries, so that he could always be close to her.

Diego paused in the tavern doorway. Victoria was serving food just as she had always done since she was a young teenager. She looked up at him, suddenly aware of his presence and gestured for him to come to his proper table.

He kissed her hand as he had many times before, but something in his eyes made her wonder what he was thinking. His gaze was direct and hungry, with a longing that was unmistakable.

"Please querida. I need to talk to you." The whisper over her hand barely carried to her ears, and she nodded silently.

She led him into the kitchen, aware that all eyes were on them.

Diego swung her into his arms. They felt so right, so perfect around her that she sighed and truly relaxed for the first time that day. She rested her head on his hard chest and heard the gentle beat of his heart. To think that at any stage on their wedding day, they may have lost each other. She had held on to anger, the shock of her experiences coming much later. Diego had experienced the shock during and immediately after. His mind preferred thinking over action, even if he was Zorro, and that had caused the trouble for him.

She felt her face being covered with sweet tiny gentle busy kisses, but they flustered her. She laughed and moved away slightly. Reaching up to his face, she managed to get a proper deep wonderful kiss in, shocking the man into seriousness. The kiss deepened as he joined in, his hands began to caress her back and he reached for her cheek to stroke it softly. He gasped suddenly and moved a little away.

"Why did we stop?"

"I still need to marry you," Diego whispered.

"Never prevented Zorro's attentions," Victoria countered with a hungry whisper of her own, moving closer for another stolen kiss. He joined in on that one as well.

"Pack a bag, Victoria."

"Am I moving back into the hacienda? Your father needs us chaperoned again?"

"I need me chaperoned again," Diego breathed. A light came on in his eyes, and she wasn't sure why. He seemed more like Zorro than he ever had before.

"Actually, pack a couple of bags," Diego added. "Come with me. I have some business with Padre Benitez and maybe you can come for the ride."

She glanced around her, and blushed to see Pilar still working diligently where she had been a few moments ago. Her friend grinned at her, and nodded.

"I'm fine here. Have some fun with your fiancé. You both could use some time together."

Diego led them down a strange road, Victoria thought. This may not be the right road to the mission. It seemed vaguely familiar but not, at the same time.

"This path here," Diego said. "This path leads somewhere special, querida. Come with me."

She followed him. Watching Diego on horseback was wonderful, and she had never realised the graceful, easy way he actually sat on a horse. The horses had always been quick to obey his tender use of the reins. Esperanza seemed to genuinely love the man.

He was pointing something out. Concentrate, Victoria told herself. Visually he was so distracting today.

"Over there is where we are going, Victoria."

She nodded, trying to look at where he was gesturing. She suddenly worked out where he was taking her.

"This is your cave. Your cave is near here?"

"I have been trying to explain that as we go," Diego said, with just a hint of frustration.

"You have been distracting me," Victoria said, suddenly being completely honest. "You are so handsome, so close and so kissable…"

"Is that so? Oh dear. We really must do something about that," Diego said, dismounting and lifting her from her mare. She was in his arms again, and they were both wildly kissing each other. Diego had started to shift the blouse from her shoulder, when he leapt back as if he had been burned.

"My shoulder loves your kisses, my love. Why did you stop?"

He rushed her back on her horse and they urged the horses into a quick canter. They rode in silence, and Victoria realised she had said something wrong again. She'd done a lot of that these days.

The horses weren't reined in until they reached the mission. He lifted her off the horse, and raced her into the Padre's office.

"I need to marry her."

"We'd like to get married, please," Victoria said as if to explain away Diego's rudeness. She stared at him with confusion. Diego had never spoken like that before. Maybe Zorro had, to the Alcalde. What was he doing?

Padre Benitez glanced at the couple. Victoria was tussled in appearance and Diego's clothes weren't so ammaculent today. He remembered the incident at the chapel, and sighed.

"Can we do it today?"

"Today?" Victoria's voice came out in a little squeak. Diego normally followed the rules so closely. Normally he was patient and tolerant. His patience was as legendary as Zorro's sword.

"Yes, querida today. Tomorrow may never come, and I want to be your husband. Now."

"We can try the chapel when your father wishes to have the ceremony," Padre Benitez responded gently. Reasoning normally worked with Diego. Today, maybe not. "There is another option," he added. "An option your father may disapprove of."

Diego almost said something he would have regretted. "My father is not getting married. I am."

"Victoria, if you want a rushed ceremony there may be social consequences, my dear."

"We can have a rushed ceremony?" Victoria was thinking a bit more. It sounded like a wonderful thing. Who cared about social consequences when she could marry her beloved? Today sounded lovely.

"Please, Padre. We may do something unwise if this continues. Very unwise."

The padre caught the meaning, and Victoria blushed a little. She wasn't completely sure what Diego meant but she thought it sounded embarrassing. The padre frowned at Diego, and then grabbed a book from the shelf. Against his better judgement, he was going to do as Diego demanded.

"The Marriage Act is a sacred thing. Something nice to share with family and friends. Diego, you need to think, not just react. Think of what people will say; think about what your father will think. You are being incredibly selfish, Diego." The padre had played all his cards, tried his hardest, and appealed to Diego's reason. Apparently his passionate nature had other ideas.

"Please, padre. I will go elsewhere if you cannot help us."

"Stand here then," Padre Benitez said grudgingly.

He quickly performed the quickest marriage ceremony he had ever done, and invited the couple to stay over in the mission for their wedding night.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

"I really could not stand being married in the church building, especially after the problems we had." Diego didn't tell her about the nightmares that almost drove him crazy. She didn't need to know that. Seeing her in a wedding dress again, would have brought back painful memories, not happy ones.

"Have we really eloped, Diego? Is this real? Are we married?" Diego laid her gently on the bed, and kissed her with his busy fluttery kisses, that always got him the kiss that he was really after. Already she was laughing; already her eyes were on his lips. She wanted a much more mature kiss. And that was what she was going to get, Diego thought, that and much more.

"I really hope so, because now I want to claim you as my own. My dear wife, my bride, my querida." Diego declared. "With gentleness," he added thoughtfully.

"Of course, gentleness. How else would Diego de la Vega claim anything?" They were together, she thought. Forever, for always.

Diego laughed and kissed her passionately. He let himself gently caress his wife tenderly, and his fingers felt like trails of fire over her body. Now she could understand why he had felt burnt. He felt her distraction, and kissed her again, trailing his mouth over her ear lobes and down her neck, and further. She moaned a little, and surrendered all thought to passion, and herself to her husband's gentle care.


	26. Dawdling

Chapter 26

Dawdling 

Diego and Victoria woke in each other's arms, warm and nestled together. Diego woke first, and lay still, watching his beautiful wife sleep. She was so relaxed, so comfortable, and he didn't want to disturb her. Her hair curled around her face, her eyelashes dark against her skin. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing, and she unconsciously nestled closer to him. He must have moved a little, because she seemed disturbed. He kissed her forehead gently and she smiled.

"I love you, querida, my beloved," he whispered, and was enchanted to see her lips move as if she was responding with her own declaration of love. She was waking up slowly, and he was unable to resist another gentle kiss to her forehead. He wanted her to get her rest, but he still wanted her awake as well. His passion for her was incredible, and he hoped it would last for the rest of their lives.

He flicked a hair from her forehead, from where it had fallen in sleep. He imagined her in full evening dress, with a few more rubies to make her eyes shine. He had the money needed to update the de la Vega jewellery collection and would be delighted to go with her to choose her very own necklaces and maybe even a tiara for formal wear. He wondered for a moment. She would feel a little self-conscious the first time she wore the de la Vega jewels, but that was what they were for, to decorate the loveliest women in the world.

He found himself wondering about how she would look with the jewels and nothing else, and he felt his body respond. He concentrated on watching the real woman, and sensations eased within him. Two beautiful eyes opened, and he realised he was blushing.

"Diego, we are married. You need not be ashamed for wearing nothing in front of me," Victoria said with a smile. "Just as I am your wife, you are my husband."

Diego smiled. It was like the old days for a moment. Victoria was telling him the ways of the world, and assuring him of the facts in her gentle way. Just as long as she didn't get fiery for a while. The Escalante temper was too much sometimes.

"I was thinking of something else, it doesn't matter," he admitted, kissing her quickly. "We need to decide what to do next, my love. Do we tell my father in person? Or do we send a note and run for the hills?"

"The fox is scared?"

"A little. I was always worried about disappointing my father, and perhaps I now have."

"Think of all the bambinos we may have," she said with a blush of her own. "If what we did last night can create babies, then we will probably have twenty or more." She paused and thought. "That will guarantee his forgiveness, won't it?"

Diego laughed. At least she was satisfied with him. Zorro was a tough act to follow, emotionally, and flesh and blood might not have been the man she had expected. Fantasies involving Zorro may have overrun his chances.

"We do not want to be overrun with little Zorros and Zorrinas my love. A little conservativeness will not go astray…" Diego responded after a moment. Victoria had always wanted children, and sounded like twenty was a conservative number for her part. "I want my wife not to be overburdened and overtired. I want my wife to be healthy, and to live with me all my life."

"I want my husband to be healthy as well, and to live with you all my life," Victoria whispered. Her eyes grew worried and afraid and Diego dreaded the words she might say next.

"What we want may or may not be possible," Victoria said, slowly. She had noticed her husband stiffen and pale. "Zorro is still needed, my love. And I can accept that. I may not like it, I may not want it in time, but I can accept it."

Diego kissed her, and held her, nestling her head against his heart. He laid his head gently on her's. "What did I do right to have you in my arms? To have the most beautiful woman in California in my bed? And without the mask! It is incredible."

"I was falling in love with you, Diego. Zorro was a fairy-tale, and it was only a matter of time when I would have responded to the real man. You should have sped the process up by courting me genuinely before I worked it out."

"I feared rejection….I feared discovery….Death of you, death of my family….I feared so much," Diego whispered. "I was living in fear. People told me I was a coward, and they were right. They just told Diego and not Zorro."

"Don't you dare start to mope! This is our honeymoon."

Diego smiled and nodded. "Well, I might need to get some more clothes if we are going on a proper honeymoon. So I will have to confront my father. He will not be pleased."

"Then I will come with you. You can't deal with too much anger…well, not calmly anyway." Victoria said matter of factly.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888

Esperanza and the other horse had spent a comfortable night in the mission's stables, but were happy to leave. Diego lifted Victoria into the saddle gently, even though she was able to do so for herself. She watched him effortlessly mount and she smiled at him.

They rode slowly and savoured the peace of the morning. It was just after dawn and the birds were chorusing and the sunlight bounced off rocks, highlighting colours and textures that Victoria hadn't noticed.

Diego noticed her curiosity and began to gently and patiently tell her some geology as they rode. She was happy to listen to his voice, but soon was lost in the technicalities of the science. She nodded and appeared interested. His voice was so calming and strong and sure. He was genuinely interested in the subject, and she was interested in her husband. Keep talking my love, she thought, and smiled.

"Not even listening properly, are you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm distracting you again?"

"Of course. That voice of yours, my love. It's so smooth and deep and comforting…"

Diego laughed. Honestly, her flattery would get her everywhere. He thought about dismounting and embracing her as he had yesterday. She was flirting with her pretty eyes and she probably didn't even realise what it did to his heart. He thought better of dismounting, when he considered what he was required to do this morning.

"Can you recite some poetry?"

"Poetry?"

"You know, like in the old windmill. I did have a suspicion that you had feelings for me in the windmill. You were definitely uncomfortable."

"I wanted to kiss you every time I looked at you. To do that my identity would have been very quickly discovered."

"Poor Diego. The act you had to perform around me. How could you do it for such a long time?"

"It is one of the most excruciating tortures known to man." His eyes took a faraway look and he remembered that night.

The windmill had been dry at least, a shelter from the fierce storm building around them. A fire had made it a little warmer. Blankets and benches had been the place habitable; blankets to soften the hard floor and a bench between them to prevent – who knows what? How could she know what he feared that night? He had feared a lot that night. Alone, and isolated, with the woman he desired most in the whole world in reach of his arms. The woman he loved cold and shivering, and he could hold her in his arms and warm her.

And she had to keep at him. He tried to pretend sleep, but she had to talk. And ask those questions. A woman's curiosity was a dangerous thing. Especially when she was thinking on her feet, gauging reactions. He had never been so close to declaring the truth, declaring his love for her, and never been so close to losing control as a gentleman. He would have told her everything, he realised. If the door hadn't swung wildly in the wild, bringing that gust of cold air, he would have. The distraction of the door, made him think, and gather a little more firewood. The chill of the air outside had brought reason back to his mind, and reluctantly he remembered why the secret was necessary.

He had held her momentarily. It had been an embrace, but he covered himself by chaffing her shoulders, trying to warm her that way. He had removed his jacket, and draped it over her. Feeling the chill himself didn't worry him, because it helped him keep thinking. It had been an embrace, although she wouldn't have called it that. He had been so close to kissing her, and if he had, she would have known he was Zorro in an instant, and even then he would have declared it himself.

"I'm sorry, my love," Victoria said, after a while. His face must have looked distracted and sad, so he smiled at her. "I didn't realise at all, did I?"

"You realised enough to be jealous," Diego said with a twinkle in his eyes. He had remembered hearing the emotion in her voice when she'd asked him about the 'other woman'. A tinge of regret, mixed with jealousy. He had recognised it even then.

"I did, didn't I?" She was thinking about other times. She even knew it was jealousy at other times, and she had wondered about it. "The heart knows more than the head, sometimes."

"Come on, we're dawdling, Donna Victoria," Diego said, and with a flourish urged Esperanza into a quicker pace. Laughing, Victoria had to do likewise to catch up.

"The hacienda is over the next rise, or two. Procrastination won't help us," Diego murmured, mostly to himself. "We can't put it off any longer. Father deserves to know, and there is no way he will be happy about it. Not straight away anyway." But there are advantages in being an only child, Diego thought, surely? One could but hope.


	27. Groundless Fears

**Chapter 27**

**Groundless Fears**

Alejandro had been distracted, and irritable. A lady was lying perhaps mortally injured while he had managed to do nothing! Even Diego had shown himself a man….and although he now realised who his son really was, it was still maddening that he had stood back with the ladies. Just like an old man. He could have stood up for his son, he could have demanded Francisco back down, he even could have challenged the man to a duel. He should have done all those things.

Alejandro sat by the bedside of the young woman that perhaps had saved all their lives. Perhaps at the expense of her own, the doctor had not been sure. She had the stubborn pride that all the de la Vegas seemed to have in one form or another. A pride that rose most prominently when backed into a corner… The man smiled slightly, remembering his son's reaction. So unlike his normal response to aggression. Diego had lost his temper and with it all self-control. It was lucky the church had been mostly clear of witnesses.

Alejandro knew his son had gone into a slight shock as soon as the gun was first pointed towards Victoria. He had known it when Diego's eyes glazed over. The feeling of powerlessness would have been so confronting. Diego had had the option of changing into Zorro whenever the sense of weakness had gotten too much, but that had not been an option that day. No wonder hysterics had overtaken the man at the end. It had been momentary and Alejandro was proud of the way his son mastered his emotions so quickly. A lesser man may have collapsed. The Diego he had thought his son was certainly would have.

Diego. He had hurt his son, as usual. Diego was frustrated. He should have at least heard him out, he should have at least let him rant and rave and get it out of his system. He would have to go and talk to him shortly. Juan had told him that Diego had flown out of the house into the stables, saddling Esperanza. He would let his son ride out his rage, and when he returned, Alejandro would have a wise and fatherly chat. They could bring forward the wedding, perhaps. Social convention _was_ a little stupid after all.

Xyla slept on. The doctor came to visit and examined her again. She was healing but very weak. The amount of blood she had lost should have killed her. The doctor was amazed she hadn't been killed instantly.

She was such a light and fragile looking thing. As pretty as a butterfly, Alejandro mused, surprising himself. He was fifteen years older than her, and too old to be seeing beauty in women anyway. And despite that, he had enough trouble with Diego and his unpredictable lifestyle. She had the de la Vega fire and passionate anger, or else she wouldn't be shooting people in the head.

Alejandro remembered his Elena. She had been fiery and quick to anger. Quick also to forgive, he remembered with a smile. But they had grown together, raised a son together. This woman was young enough to bear more children, she should be finding another husband, and doing so. Not lying broken in a guest bedroom. She should have a young man like Diego fussing over her, not an old man like him. No one asked about her, no one really seemed to care that she was maybe dying. She had no one. No one except him.

It was getting dark and Maria entered the room after knocking to call him in to dinner. He looked up at her, surprised at the hour. Diego must be avoiding him, and he would have to approach him at the table. He was surprised at Diego's coldness. He was like his mother. Diego forgave him quickly and easily, most of the time. It was very unlike his son to purposefully isolate himself, especially these days.

Alejandro told Maria he would be there shortly, and made his way to the stables. Perhaps Diego was grooming Esperanza? Juan looked up from the saddle he was polishing.

"Juan, where is Esperanza? I don't see her in the stable," Alejandro said with a little concern in his voice. Where was Diego? "Have you seen Diego?"

"I've been doing chores all day, in the stables. I haven't seen him come in."

Thoughts of disaster flew around in Alejandro's head. Even an expert horseman could fall, as Zorro had demonstrated in the past. Worry must have shown on his face, because Juan reacted.

"Patron, we will raise a search party. We will find him. You know how Diego is. So clumsy and careless on horses these days… But I would have thought the mare would have returned."

"The horse herself may have fallen." Alejandro's mind was swirling with serious considerations now. It didn't look good. Diego had been in such a mood. Riding fast and angry, perhaps he had no thought for safety? "Maybe we should work out where he went, and then we would have a better method of finding him?"

"Maria mentioned seeing him with Victoria at the Tavern earlier today. He seemed a little distracted, she said."

"All that business with the wedding…" What was going on here? Worry was slowly turning to irritation. "I'll go to the Tavern and talk with her. Diego would have told her where he was going after leaving her, surely?"

Maria raced in, leading Pilar with her. Alejandro glanced at her, and stared. The woman would normally be in the Tavern serving and cooking at this time of night. Why was she here?

"The senorita….Don Alejandro. She didn't return….It is so unlike her…."

"Victoria is missing? Did you see Diego?"

"Si, Don Diego took her on a picnic or something, but they never came back," Pilar said wringing her hands. Victoria had always taken her work seriously. She always put it first.

"Another kidnapping, Patron?"

"Perhaps, but the motive is gone, unless some bandits overtook them." Alejandro thought Diego would be able to overpower simple bandits. "Perhaps we need to wait. If the horses were lamed, maybe they need to walk…"

"But alone together….Don Alejandro…. What will people say?"

Alejandro thought about it for a moment. What was the last thing they had talked about? Marriage to Victoria? What would he have done if he had been placed in that situation by his father at that age? Think like a young caballero, Alejandro told himself. He knew exactly what he would have done. He would have run away with Elena as far away as possible, and married her. He might have eloped, but still there was the possibility of kidnap. A possibility that was getting less and less probable every moment.

"We will send a search party out in the morning. If they are not married right now, they will be married as soon as they return. The padre visits every morning. He can officiate in my library if necessary."

Pilar turned white, and then red as she thought about the woman she had always looked on as a daughter. She felt guilty. She had told her to go and have a good time. Maria led her friend away, shaking her head at the folly of the young. She told her friend that she had no idea Diego was capable of such wildness.

I hope you are well, Diego and not at the bottom of a ravine, but somehow I doubt that. You will certainly have words with me on your return. Alejandro's anger was building, especially after the worries of everyone involved. He could understand the reasoning, but the action was inexcusable…at least for a while.

The next morning, Alejandro was almost beside himself with worry. Alejandro would have thought Diego would have sent some word about what he was planning, what he was doing. Thoughts of both the young people at the hands of murderers and cut throats started tugging at his heart again, and he saddled a horse and went out. Determined to find his son, all thoughts of anger disappeared.

Alejandro rode out, and a few hours later, he heard something. A woman's laughter and a serious sounding man. The sounds drifted in the early morning air, and when he recognised them, he froze. So they were alright, and without a care in the world, it seemed. So much for his fears…

Diego saw him first. Riding quickly, he approached the older man. Stopping just within arm's reach he noticed his father's reddening face, and he knew he was in trouble. Victoria hung back; suddenly aware of what the older man would have thought.

"Diego."

"Father, I am sorry….I can explain…."

"No explanation can excuse what you have done."

Icy anger, Diego realised. His father was finally totally ashamed of him. He glanced at Victoria, holding her horse back.

"Yes, no excuses, father. I am not excusing what I have done. I am sorry for shaming you, but I am not sorry for marrying the woman I love…"

"Good. At least that is something I can be grateful for…" Alejandro's stare was cold, and it made Diego's blood run cold. But the older man looked away for a moment, the horse prancing with irritation for being held still for so long. "I am not ashamed, Diego. Just disappointed…"

Somehow that felt worse, Diego thought.

"Is Xyla…?" Diego really felt ashamed and selfish. The woman might have died, and his father would have had to face that alone, without his support. He had chosen the worst possible moment to rebel, hadn't he? Alejandro looked at his son, and was a little impressed to see the guilt and shame fill Diego's face, and turn his eyes serious.

"She is as she has been."

"Don Alejandro," Victoria said, riding up to the men. They seemed to be speaking coldly to each other, but not shouting. Somehow that felt worse, frightening. She looked ashamed as well.

"My dear, I hear congratulations are in order," Alejandro managed to say. Warmth filled his heart and his eyes. A smile flickered across his face. She was a delightful woman, and he was glad she was his daughter in law, at last. A woman worthy of his son, worthy of Zorro. "Welcome to this family, my dear."

Diego felt his horse fidget under him, and relaxed slightly at the warmth in his father's voice. Alejandro hadn't forgiven him, but in time he would.

"Next time sending word would be appropriate, Diego…" Alejandro said, without really thinking. As he said it, he smiled despite himself. As if his son would elope again anytime soon… Diego sat in the saddle, and didn't smile.

"I thought something might have happened to you," Alejandro said, without looking at his son. "Either Diego took a tumble, or Zorro took a bullet. Think about this from my point of view…"

Diego nodded, and swallowed. He could hardly imagine the depths of horror he might have put his father through. His father reached out and patted his shoulder, in a show of forgiveness. "I'm glad you're alright, my son. Your choice of timing is very bad, but your choice of wife is excellent. Come back to the hacienda and pack for your honeymoon."

"You want me to go on a honeymoon, while Xyla is still so ill?"

"You married. Your choice of timing, my son. There will be talk, but after a while, the pueblo will forget the scandal. You are a don. These things are expected."

"Not from Don Diego, senor," Victoria said with a sudden grin.

"No," Alejandro said, with a smile at Diego's discomfort. "Not from Diego, but then again, who knows what dons are capable of?" He remembered Pilar's reaction. "You have apologies to make as well, Victoria. Certain friends also feared for your life and, your reputation…"

It was Victoria's turn to blush. And Diego's to smile.


End file.
